De campamento
by Anye
Summary: ¿Cómo convivirian los chicos de seigaku si todos fueran acampar? muchas parejas Seigaku fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: lastimosamente, prince of tennis NO me pertenece, y TODOS sabemos que la serie le pertenece a konomi-sensei (lastimosamente) y yo solo utilizo a los personajes par escribir fic que es una de mis formas de entretenimiento. NO gano nada monetario o cosas por el estilo.

Summari: como convivirían los chicos de Seigaku si todos fueran a acampar???...

Es mi primer fic de este tipo espero que me salga bien manden comentarios

Advertencia: Yaoi... muchas parejas, mis favoritas,- golden pair , Strongest pair, ah-un-pair, data,shhh-pair y si es que salen otras (que es muy posible) no sera nada serio (creo, nada muy serio )

De campamento Capitulo I 

**Vamos a acampar !!!**

Era una tarde muy tranquila y solo se escuchaba una pequeña conversación...

- esto es enserio...

- absolutamente

- debe ser una broma

- ya todos aceptaron faltas tu

- pero...

- vamos se que te gustara mucho, solo serán 5 días

- pero...

- porfavorrrrr...

-...-

- no seas aburrido se que te gusta acampar Kunimitsu

- vamos capitán... será divertido

- ... solo cinco días??

- si, lo prometo

- tengo opción??

- Iie

- ni una sola

- mmm... de acuerdo- dijo en un tono resignado

- bueno salimos mañana a primera hora – informo fuji.

Eiji y syusuke habían estado convenciendo a su capitán de ir a acampar, quien al principio no estaba nada de acuerdo, y bueno al final tubo que desistir porque sabia que lo llevarían como sea.

Eran las vacaciones de verano... una de las mejores épocas para acampar y convivir con la naturaleza. Al neko se le había ocurrido ir de campamento, por lo cual convenció a casi todos los titulares de ir, solo le faltaba tezuka que al fin desistió, por las buenas...

- syu en serio tiene que ser tan temprano...- decia el neko

- hai

- porque!!... no podre levantarme tan temprano

- vamos eiji ya todos están de acuerdo en ir a esa hora solo faltaba el capitán.

- todos aceptaron? – pregunto tezuka

- si, entonces mañana nos veremos en la estación kyushu a las 6:00 am, ya debes saber que llevar, te esperamos tezuka... ja ne- y salio de la casa del nombrado junto con eiji, que aun no estaba de acuerdo con la hora de partida.

- eiji...

- que

- vamos de compras

- nani??

- vamos a comprar lo que falta para el campamento

- ...por cierto, que tengo que llevar al campamento, syu?

- nunca fuiste a acampar?

- si fui una vez con mis padres... pero yo no prepare mi mochila mi nee-san lo hizo

- entonces te ayudare a hacer tu mochila estas de acuerdo?

- hai...

- mamá

- dime hijo

- se me olvido decirte mañana saldré de campamento

- que?, pero Takeshi

- mi club de tenis planeo un campamento.

- y porque no me lo digiste antes?

- se me olvido... Por cierto conde esta la tienda??...

- Takeshi... – dijo resignada, su hijo era un caso perdido

- hijo...

- que quieres

- acaba de llamar uno de tus compañeros y dice que mañana tienes un campamento

- que... no ire

- claro que iras Ryoma... tienes que ser como tu padre y a mi me encanta ir de campamento – decía orgulloso

- pero...

- diviértete... eres un niño aprovecha tu juventud!!... o es que le temes a la naturaleza??... cobarde– le dijo con un tono burlón

- claro que no!!!

- entonces?? Le tienes miedo a unos árboles, o a los insectos – con una sonrisa provocativa en el rostro

- que no!!- le respondio enfadado

- cobarde ...

- grr... de acuerdo iré – dijo enfadado y levantándose para ir a su habitación a preparar su equipaje. Y viendo un buena oportunidad para estar lejos de su fastidioso padre. Nanjiroh muy contento por haber logrado su cometido se fue en dirección a la cocina a comer lo que encontrara

- fshh... dame eso- decia kaoru a punto de perder la paciencia

- pero onii-chan – sosteniendo una de sus pañoletas

- lo necesito

- a donde iras?... porque preparas esa mochila?

- no es de tu incumbencia

- iras de campamento?

- que me la des!

- respóndeme

- si, estas feliz, ahora damela

- toma, que te vaya bien, que te diviertas kao-chan... ha también saluda a tu amigo, el de los lentes dile que me gustaría que vuelva de visita a casa, los consejos que me dio del tenis son realmente buenos- y salio de la habitación rápidamente, porque sabia que quizá no saldría vivo de allí si se quedaba mucho mas

- grr.. niños porque tan escandalosos- dijo un poco sonrojado

- hijo...

- si mamá?

- no me dijiste que irías a acampar mañana?

- si

- entonces será mejor que prepares tu mochila, y deja ese computador- casi como un reproche

- solo déjame acabar de sacar los datos del lugar al que iremos, necesito saber los datos del ambiente para estar preparado a lo que sea y tomar las debidas precauciones.

- como quieras hijo – dijo saliendo de su habitación...

- mamá!

- si syuichiro??

- donde pusiste el botiquín de emergencias?

- para que lo necesitas?

- mañana recuerdas que te dije que iría de campamento solo lo llevare por precaución...

- me alegra que seas precavido, hijo

- si... mamá

- papá donde dejaste mi mochila – gritaba desde su habitación

- esta en tu habitación

- no la encuentro... espera... olvídalo ya la encontré

- mmm Takashi porque serás tan despistado- susurro el señor Kawamura pocos segundos después oyó

- sabes donde esta la bolsa de dormir ( n/a- o tambien conocido como eslipin... creo que se escribe así...)

- en tu habitación – dijo resignado y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo, después de todo tendría que ayudarlo con su mochila...

Y así paso lo que resto de la tarde, para los titulares de Seigaku.

( N/a: de aquí se contaran los días y quiza algunas cosas mas)

**-Día 1- **

**- por la mañana - **

Era muy temprano ya estaba casi listo, tomo su celular y marco los números, el teléfono sonó por algunos segundos y se oyó

- haa.. si?... hola?

- eiji todavía no te alistaste?- pregunto el ojiazul

- que??, para que?... mmm...HAA!!!... es verdad nyaaa!! Que hora es?!...- dijo el neko algo alterado, se había quedado dormido como presentía que pasaría

- 5:45

- nyaa!! Tengo 15minutos para estar listo, gracias por despertarme fuji, adios- y corto la llamada apresuradamente. Eiji en ese momento despertó de inmediato y tomo la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior, se cambio y alisto lo mas rápido que pudo. Salió de su habitación apresuradamente, tomo la mochila que con ayuda de fuji preparo el día anterior y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de su casa con destino a la estación kuyshu y dio gracias a kami-sama porque la estación no quedaba muy lejos de su casa.

Estación Kyushu

- ya es tarde donde se metio – dijo oishi a sus compañeros

- ya llegara – dijo tranquilamente fuji

- pero

- hay un 99 de probabilidad de que se haya quedado dormido

-fshhh...

- ya debe estar en camino, además si ellos llegaron él también lo hará- dijo fuji señalando a momo y Echizen que estaban en una banca de la estación casi durmiendo. Pasaron algunos minutos y eiji apareció corriendo hacia ellos

- eiji que bueno que llegas eras el único que faltaba

- go...men oishi... es que me quede dormido- intentando no desfallecer en ese lugar, había corrido todo el trayecto con esa "pesada mochila". Lamentando no haberle echo caso a fuji, ya que le había dicho que NO pusiera dulces o juguetes porque le pesaría la mochila, aun así el neko no pudo evitar poner "algunos" dulces y uno de sus peluches favoritos... Gran error

- a donde iremos – esta vez fue el capitán quien lo dijo

- es un lugar que queda a 2 horas en tren de la ciudad, es lo suficiente alejado de la civilización, que asegura un buen campamento a demás tiene la condiciones necesarias para eso – respondió inui

- entonces ya es hora de irnos – dijo fuji...

Caminaron algunos minutos por la estación y tomaron un el tren que los llevaría a su destino. En cuanto embarcaron el tren, la mitad del equipo se quedo dormido los únicos que seguían conscientes eran, fuji, tezuka, inui y kaoru los primeros tres organizando como seria el campamento... pasaron las dos horas y ya habían llegado a su "destino", bajaron del tren y se encontraron en medio de la nada, solo algunos árboles y nada mas ...

- estas seguro que es aquí sadaharu- pregunto el neko

- aun no llegamos

- que!!!pero si tu digiste a 2 horas de la ciudad- dijo momo

- dije en tren, aun tenemos que hacer una caminata no será mucho tiempo

- nooo!!- grito eiji

- que fastidio – dijo Ryoma que de verdad no tenia ganas de caminar

- que divertido – respondió fuji

-fshhh

- sadaharu cuanto durara la caminata??- pregunto taka-san

- veamos... si nos damos prisa... una hora aproximadamente

- vamos – dijo el serio capitán. Poniéndose en marcha por la dirección indicada

- pero... noooo!- reclamo una vez mas el neko, sin embargo no le hicieron caso y se pusieron en marcha. En el camino, sadaharu empezo a decomisar todos lo celurales diciendo –" es parte de las reglas" – también decomiso toda la tecnología que pudieran tener como mp3, radios, y cosas por el estilo dejándolos sin nada que usara electricidad excepto unas linternas para las noches...

** 1 hora después **

los titulares llegaron al medio del bosque, había un rió de agua cristalina y se notaban algunos peces. habían llegado lo mas alejado de la civilización que pudieron, sin tecnología o formas de comunicarse con las ciudad.

- llegamos – dijo inui

- aquí?? – dijo tezuka

- si, entonces tenemos que armar el campamento – mientras veía como todos los chicos de deshacían de sus mochilas y las dejaban en cualquier lado

- esta bien tenemos que armar las tiendas no?– dijo oishi

- antes vengan todos aquí – ordeno tezuka, todos lo chicos se reunieron y sadaharu fue el que hablo

- tomen uno de estos papeles – mostrando la palma de su mano con muchos bolillos de papel. Cada titular tomo uno y lo abrió encontrándose con un número

- que número les toco?

- 5- dijo takashi

- a mi el 3 – dijo eiji

-fshhh... 2

- 2 – dijo momo

- me toco 1 – dijo fuji con una sonrisa

- 4 – dijo oishi

- ...1 – dijo rioma

-3 – dijo tezuka

- y a mi número 4- dijo al final inui

- que haremos con estos papeles- pregunto el neko

- harán parejas, todos los numero excepto uno tienen un doble al los que les haya tocado el mismo numero harán parejas

- QUE!!!!!!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo kaoru y momo

- todos los días cambiaremos parejas los que no cumplan tomaran esto- busco en su mochila un gran termo y continuo – es mi jugo renovado

- los que no cumplan que??- pregunto Ryoma

- un ejemplo si no cooperan él uno con él otro, si no se llevan bien, y esas cosas. Dormirán en la misma tienda y nos repartiremos las labores que se harán en este campamento, como... mmm, cocinar, ir por leña y otras cosas- fue interrumpido por unos gritos

- ME NIEGO a estar con ese imbesil, retardado, cabeza hueca de takeshi- gritaba kaoru

- de que hablas serpiente tarada!!- grito momo

- que eres un imbesil!!

- quieres pelear mamushi – y se acercaba a kaoru muy enfadado

- pero no salgas llorando como una niña- y antes de empezar a pelear fueron detenidos por un fuji que tenia la jarra de sadaharu en sus manos y decía

- chicos... tomen – nn haciendo que ambos se detuvieran y vieran esa jarra- las reglas son reglas, adelante –nn dijo amablemente

- es verdad si no se llevan bien seguirán tomando el jugo – dijo inui detrás de ambos chicos... segundos después solo se oyó

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Un gran grito

- veneno... eso es veneno- grito momo antes de desplomarse en ese lugar

- fshhhh...- y un siseo apagado de parte de kaoru que también se desplomo

- bueno continuemos... como vieron si no se llevan bien terminaran como esos dos... ahora lo primordial armar el campamento así que pónganse con los números que les toco. Y así se armaron las siguiente parejas :

1 . fuji- Echizen

2. momo- kaoru

3- tezuka- eiji

4. oishi- inui

5 Kawamura

(n/a: wwwoo...que parejas, bueno esa es las suerte... se imaginan la pareja 3, son polos opuestos jijijiji bueno seguimos la historia )

- entonces ahora armemos el campamento primero las tiendas– dio la ultima indicación inui... y así empezaron a armar las tiendas...

**- p1 – ( n/a- **pareja 1, así se irán indicando las parejas en todos los capis ok )

- fuji- sempai que tienda armaremos la tuya o mía

- armemos tu tienda- nn respondio fuji amablemente

- de acuerdo- dijo sacando la tienda y la empezaron a armar sin mucho problema, excepto Ryoma que no tenia idea de cómo armar la bendita tienda...

- fuji – sempai donde viene esto ?? – mostrando un palo que no sabia donde entraba en ese pedazo de tela que tenían que formar

- jaja... viene aquí Ryoma – y le mostraba la forma correcta de poner el palo después de un rato la tienda ya estaba bien armada, dejaron sus cosas dentro y se pusieron a descansar hasta que todos terminaran

**-p2- **

- estúpido, no es así- refunfuñaba kaoru

- así?? entonces como es "genio" – mientras agarraba una parte de la tienda y un palo

- trae ese palo- y se lo quitaba de sus manos – viene por aquí

- no es así

- si lo es

- no! serpiente tarada-

- retardado!! mira viene aquí!!

- aja, entonces porque no parece una tienda – reclamaba momo, y así paso a ser una larga discusión por como se armaba la tienda

**- p3 - **

**- **nyaa!!!- capitán como es esto??? – dijo eiji enredado con la tienda, e intentando sacársela (n/a: recuerden el pobre neko no sabe mucho de estas cosas)

- no hagas eso

- nyaa!! Capitán ayuda – ToT gritaba el neko cada vez mas enredado

-no te muevas- pidió tezuka intentando liberar a su compañero lo cual no funcionaba mucho ya que se movía peor que un pez en una red

- nyaa!! Ayuda!!!- grito el neko

- no te muevas!! – un grito alterado de tezuka hizo que eiji se quedara estático, cuando su capitán se enojaba le daba mucho miedo, mas que cuando a fuji se le ocurría un idea sádica y tezuka tenia paciencia pero no la suficiente para lidiar con el neko. Una vez el neko inmóvil (n/a: pobre eiji lo que le espera ese día ) tezuka pudo liberarlo.

- quédate aquí y no hagas nada-dijo tezuka un poco mas tranquilo

- pero quiero ayudar -ToT

- por favor eiji – pidió una vez mas Kunimitsu, después empezó a armar la tienda, lo que le llevo pocos minutos sin la ayuda de eiji claro.

**- p4 - **

- inui pásame eso por favor- señalando una esquina de la tienda

- hay un 83 de que si haces eso la tienda se desarme... pero igual toma – y le paso la parte de la tienda indicada y como era de esperarse, inui vio como la tienda casi armada se desarmaba rápidamente

- que?? pero si así dice las indicaciones – un poco confundido y con un papel en la mano

- syuichiro, es sentido común, si no sujetas esta parte todo se desarma

- que... – observo el problema que era un pequeño clavo y después dijo – tienes razón, - y nuevamente empezaron a armar la tienda, después de varios minutos la tienda y estaba lista

por otro lado Kawamura ya había armado la tienda sin ninguna complicación a diferencia de otras parejas que se supone deberían haberlo echo mas rápido y mejor...después solo se puso lo mas cómodo posible y se dedico a descansar

**continuara...**

que le parecio mi nueva creación, criticas, comentarios, parejas extrañas en el primer capi lose, bueno aquí se encontraran con todas las parejas que se puedan imaginar, que les pasara a los chicos de Seigaku en un campamento, quien sabe

hasta la prox...


	2. por kami!

**capitulo II **

Por kami !! 

** Campamento **

las tiendas ya estaban armadas, no eran mas de las 10 am. y una vez mas inui los reunió a todos.

- bueno chicos ahora solo falta dividirnos las labores

- a que te refieres?'- pregunto momo

- veamos el día de hoy quienes prepararan la comida??-

- que ? – dijo Ryoma

- se me había olvidado – dijo oishi

- yo puedo hacerlo – se ofreció Kawamura

- nosotros también, verdad Ryoma- dijo fuji

- pero... fuji- sempai

- vamos será divertido -nn

-...

- entonces esta decidido, fuji, Echizen y Kawamura prepararan la comida... y quienes irán por leña?

- yo, yo quiero hacerlo!!- dijo eiji muy entusiasmado

- entonces eiji y tezuka irán por leña

- que? – dijo tezuka

- nya!! Tengo que ir con el capitán??

- esa es su pareja por el resto del día, así que ambos deberán ir... o, es que acaso quieren mi jugo renovado?? – y saco el termo que contenía el jugo, mostrando un poco de su contenido

- ni muerto me tomo eso – dijo eiji

-... – U

- bueno entonces ambos irán.. de acuerdo??- con una sonrisa (n/a. recuerdan esa sonrisa que pone cuando hace un té penal nuevo... esa con el aire maligno)

- esta bien!!- dijo el neko fingiendo emoción. Habían unas cuatas cosas que el neko odiaba y una de ellas era ese jugo, otra, la oscuridad y mas si no había nadie cerca y otra las arañas, eran horribles

- mmm... de acuerdo – dijo resignado tezuka, todas las practicas se había jactado de tomar ese horrendo jugo y este campamento no seria la excepción, no señor!

- entonces los demás pueden hacer lo que quieran, sin embrago eso no significa que se hayan librado de otras labores, pero eso lo decidiremos mas tarde

- si!! Que bien a relajarnos- dijo momo, después empezó a quitarse la ropa quedando solo con un pantalón corto – a nadar – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el río y entrar en el.

Kaoru también se dirigió al río pero a diferencia de Momoshiro él se sentó a la orilla y empezaba a relajarse cuando oyó

- cuidado mamushi!!! – demasiado tarde kaoru ya estaba empapado y tan solo oyó

- despierta mamushi a caso las serpientes le tienen miedo al agua!!- en un tono burlón

- eres un...- no hallaba palabra para describirlo en ese momento, se levanto, entro al río y se dirigio hasta momo muy enfadado

- ho!! vamos quieres pelear

- ven aquí – dijo molesto kaoru y se abalanzo sobre Momoshiro haciendo que este se zambullera en el río, una vez logro salir él se abalanzo sobre kaoru, y allí empezaron a pelear en el agua como dos niños, empujándose y zambulléndose una y otra vez. Inui vi o la escena unos minutos y después dijo

- yo iré a explorar los alrededores vienes??– pregunto inui

- si claro te acompaño – respondió oishi y se pusieron en marcha.

**- p3 - **

Tezuka y eiji también se habían retirado del campamento hace algunos minutos y estaban recolectando leños para poder prender la fogata.

- esto será suficiente???- pregunto el neko

- no lo creo

- pero ya me empiezo a cansar – se quejo

- tu fuiste el que se ofreció por esto – menciono Kunimitsu

- si... pero no creí que fuera tan difícil!!... – se defendio

- vamos, aun nos falta recolectar mas leños – dijo ignorando al neko una vez mas, como muchas en las cuales eiji intentaba seguir una conversación

- pero...

- mira... mientras mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido podrás descansar y divertirte – dijo un poco molesto, e intentando sonar tranquilo... después pensó –" como haces esto oishi??? ". Aun no entendía como el sub-capitán podía llevarse tan bien con eiji sin que este lo saque de quicio... y hablando de desquiciados, que estaría haciendo fuji en ese momento??...

- tiene razón Buchou!!- dijo nuevamente inspirado eiji y así siguieron recolectando los leños

pasaron algunos minutos y tezuka de casualidad había observado a su compañero y lo que vio fue algo horrible...- "por kami !" – pensó un poco asustado, y lo que vio era una horrenda araña que parecía mas una tarántula y estaba en la espalda de su compañero, que al parecer no se daba cuenta de que esa cosa estaba en su espalda, se acerco un poco, que haría??

Lo primero no entrar en pánico, segundo, idear algo para que la cosa no lo muerda, y le vinieron las siguientes opciones (N/A. Recuerdan que a tezuka le gusta acampar, le gusta la pesca, el alpinismo etc... sabe que medidas tomar... en la mayoria de los casos)

opción 1-. Guardarse el secreto se la horrenda araña, no decirle nada a eiji para no asustarlo y esperar a que hiciera alguna estupidez, la araña –tarántula se asuste y lo muerda – opción 1 definitivamente NO!

Opcion2-. No guardarse el secreto, decirle a eiji que tenia una horrenda araña- tarántula en la espala y esperar reacción, que serian: gritos, peticiones de ayuda, saltos y un posible lloriqueo, resumiendo actuaría como un histérico, la araña se asuste y lo muerda- opción 2 peor que la primera, entonces NO!!

- opción 3-. No decirle nada, de algún modo lograr que el neko no se mueva, quitarle la horrenda araña y tirarla lo mas lejos, después decirle que tenia una horrenda araña en la espalda y esperar reacción que serian mas gritos y saltos y un lloriqueo, solo que con la seguridad de que la araña no lo muerda por que ya no estaría en su espalda- hasta el momento esa era la mejor opción, el problema como llevarla a cavo???

**- p1-5 - **

- bueno y que prepararemos – pregunto Kawamura

- mm... que les parece si improvisamos – propuso fuji

- a que se refiere fuji –sempai

- en este momento estamos en el bosque por lo cual no tenemos muchos ingredientes a nuestra disposición, improvisemos algo que sea comestible y no sea de mal gusto

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo taka-san y empezó a buscar en su mochila algo de alimento que pudiera preparar.

- esta bien...- dijo Echizen

- por cierto Ryoma – dijo fuji

- que sucede??

- puedes dejar de decirme sempai y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, es syusuke – pidió con un sonrisa muy amable

- que??- cuestiono ante la extraña petición

- es que no me gusta que me digan así, me hacen sentir viejo y aburrido, además ... – se acerco a Ryoma quedando cerca, muy cerca, dejo al descubierto sus ojos y le dijo –mmm... a caso no te gusta llamarme por mi nombre?... muchos dicen que es lindo... o si quieres, también puedes decirme syu-chan o suke esos me gustan y me gustaría que tu lo dijeras... - le dijo en un tono juguetón y algo seductor y nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-.ee..que? no, no es eso... – dijo un poco nervioso, estaban demasiado cerca. Se tranquilizo un poco, dio un suspiro y dijo - de acuerdo fuji –sem... digo, syusuke? – corrigió un poco sonrojado. Por kami, en que situaciones se estaba metiendo...

- así esta mejor, entonces empecemos... dinos que hacer taka-san - y se separo de Ryoma . Era definitivo este campamento seria muy divertido para el genio de Seigaku, ya tenia con que entretenerse...( n/a: nadie la cree verdad?? corrijamos...o mejor dicho, con QUIENES entretenerse)

- bueno... veamos...- y empezaron a preparar lo que se les viniera a la mente...

primero fuji que empezó a preparar algunas cosas de comida enlatada que habían traído, y también busco algunas verduras, lo que le pareció extraño era que no había nada picante en su mochila, él había recordado poner unas cuantas especies picantes para darle "sabor" a la comida, en fin.

después Kawamura que intentaba cocer algunas carnes que él había traído y por ultimo Ryoma que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que preparar , no era muy bueno en la cocina ( n/a. Hablando de malos en un campamento, el neko no es el único desubicado allí tienen otro que se le iguala... pobre Ryoma )

- necesitas ayuda – pregunto syusuke al menor, al ver que este no hacia nada

- ...mmm que puedo preparar???

- porque no me ayudas con esta ensalada

- esta bien... – el único problema, como hacer aquella ensalada??... (n/a por dios ni que fuera tan difícil!!)

**- P4 - **

- oishi si tuvieras que buscar algo, donde seria el primer lugar en el que buscarías?- pregunto inui. Habian llegado a un lugar rocoso donde habían bastantes perforaciones y aun así tenia bastantes árboles

- a que te refieres???

- solo responde

- eso es depende de lo que tenga que buscar... pero creo que seria por esas rocas- y empezó a señalar los diferentes lugares mientras inui tomaba anotas, siguieron caminando por varios minutos y se fueron adentrando mas y mas en el bosque...

- sadaharu- dijo oishi

-mmm...

- no será mejor que regresemos ya nos alejamos bastante-

- solo un poco mas y regresaremos

- pero... estas seguro de recordar el camino de regreso?

- no hay problema – dijo y siguió el camino observando todo el entorno en especial la vegetación y NO el camino. Caminaron algunos minutos mas y una vez mas oishi volvió a insistir

- sadaharu, en verdad regresemos al campamento ya nos alejamos bastante y no creo reconocer el camino - y se detenía

- ... de acuerdo – esta vez no se opuso, talvez oishi tenia razón el campamento ya estaba algo lejos de ellos

- y bueno cual es el camino?- pregunto oishi, ya que todo era exactamente igual

- ...creo que es por el suroeste – y señalo la dirección después de pensarlo unos minutos

- espera un minuto... CREES que es por allí ??- dijo un poco alarmado

- así es... vamos – y se puso en marcha

- que, no espera – lo alcanzo y dijo – no tenemos la seguridad de que es el camino correcto

- pero si nos quedamos parados tampoco seria de ayuda- lo admitía había cometido un grave error de cálculo al no prestar atención al camino de regreso, pero en fin no estaba solo y oishi al menos podía haber ayudado o no??? Además si caminaban llegarían probablemente a alguna parte, pero solo "probablemente"

- ... QUE!! Por kami!! Estamos perdidos!!!...- se altero un poco oishi

- no te preocupes... tranquilízate, tampoco sacaras nada gritando como eiji... - no dijo nada mas y empezó a caminar escuchando las maldiciones de oishi y sin un rumbo...fijo.

(n/a; se perdieron jajajaja... como llegaran al campamento... de echo que harán, que gracioso )

**-p3-**

pasaron algunos segundos y a tezuka se le había ocurrido una idea, dejo a un lado los leños que había recolectado y se empezó a acercar al neko

–" no puedo hacerlo...diablos!! tengo que hacerlo... me mataran por esto... " – fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de hacerlo..

- eiji...- llamo tranquilamente

- ha... que, si?? – dijo volteándose un poco extrañado, ya que su capitán solo le había hablado para reprocharle o para decirle una o dos palabras

- deja los leños, estas cansado- dijo sin sentimiento en sus palabras

- que??... pero... esta bien- algo raro sucedía, dejo los leños, y tan solo vio como su capitán se acercaba y se paraba delante de él –" aquí vamos"- pensó por ultima vez tezuka

-mmm buchou que sucede??- tezuka se apego a él y sintió como su brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura con fuerza y lo dejaba inmóvil, después sintió que con una parte de su otro brazo lo sostenía un poco mas arriba dejándolo tieso y apoyando su cuerpo contra el torso de este.

-ca...capi...tán, que..diab...- pudo pronunciar antes de ser interrumpido

- no te muevas- le respondió muy firmemente, ya casi tenia a esa cosa, con cuidado la tomo con un pañuelo, y la boto a algún lado, después lentamente fue soltando el agarre y se separo completamente de él - "al fin" pensó antes de oír unos gritos

- NYA!!!! Que planea BUCHOU!!... que quiere hacer conmigo!!!- le grito asustado y algo sonrojado

- eiji... tranquilízate, te voy a explicar...- hizo una pausa, después continuo – luego...- tenia ciertas razones para no contárselo en ese momento, como que él neko malinterpretara todo, que era lo mas probable, entonces esperaría a que se tranquilizase y le contaría todo

- que??... capitán!!...

- eiji... NI una SOLA palabra...vamos- le dijo en un tono frió después levanto los leños y se fue en dirección al campamento ...

**Campamento **

** 12:30 pm **

**- **hola chicos – saludo un fuji muy alegre a dos muchachos algo agotados

- esto es tu culpa serpiente estúpida

- habla por ti imbesil -

- chicos... tranquilos no se enfaden, hay que divertirse en un campamento

- pero...

- vamos, no me hagan el campamento tan divertido... A caso quieren un poco- dijo mostrando ese jugo (n/a: veneno como dice momo)

- eee... jeje... no gracias fuji-sempai – nn u Dijo momo deteniéndose en seco

- fshhh... no!!... digo...eee... quizá otro día fuji-sempai - dijo algo nervioso

- mmm... sugiero que se la lleven mejor sino sadaharu les dará esto, particularmente esto es delicioso no lo cre... - y fue interrumpido por Ryoma que tenia algo de dificultad con la preparación de la comida y derramaba casi todo

- syusuke... me ayudas – pidió

- claro...- y se fue en dirección del príncipe. Momo estaba a punto de empezar a pelear una vez mas con kaidoh, pero, esperen un momento...- ¿desde cuando Ryoma le llama por su nombre a fuji? – y una vez mas unos gritos se oyeron

- nya!!! Al fin volvimos – dijo tirando los leños cerca de la hoguera- syu-chan!!- y se abalanzó sobre él

- eiji-kun puedes levantarte... me... aplastas- dijo desde el piso

-jeje, lo siento... donde esta syui-chan???y sadaharu??- pregunto al no verlos en el campamento

- no lo sabemos aun no regresaron- respondió Kawamura

- a donde fueron?- pregunto tezuka

- se "supone" a explorar- respondió esta vez Ryoma

- que!! A que te refieres... y si les paso algo?? No!! Mi syui-chan!! Si se perdió!... si se encontraron un león o un oso!!! Nya!!!

- jaja, no seas dramático eiji-kun no creo que sean tan despistados - respondió fuji tranquilamente (n/a: si solo supieran lo que están viviendo esos dos... ne??)

- pero...

- quieres comer ??- le interrumpió una vez mas

- que??

- ya esta la comida – dijo Kawamura

- sii !!! - dijo olvidando rápidamente la preocupación

- entonces a comer!!- dijo momo

- fshhh...

- pero... y los demás- dijo tezuka

- ya regresaran no te preocupes – dijo fuji, hizo un pausa y después continuo- a demás la mayoría ya tiene hambre, no los tortures... capitán – enfatizo la última palabra

-mmm...- era su imaginación o fuji se la pasaba de maravilla, desde cuando le decía capitán?. pasaron algunos minutos y empezaron a comer la comida " improvisada " que habían preparado y no estaba nada mal

-vaya esto es delicioso- decia momo – como lo prepararon aquí

- es verdad esto esta muy bien- dijo eiji

- no fue difícil – dijo Kawamura

- oye Ryoma pásame, algo eso por favor- dijo nuevamente momo (n/a cuando pongo "eso" es porque la comida improvisada no tiene un nombre, porque pueden ser muchas cosas y además no recuerdo muy bien los platos típicos japoneses nnu)

- tómalo tu – dijo sin animo... vaya ese día era horrible se moría de sueño

- pero si tu estas mas cerca

- toma – dijo kaoru

- gracias mamushi

- deja de decirme así!!- dijo molesto

- cállense !!– dijo tezuka que en ese momento no estaba de muy buen humor, habían dos personas en ese campamento que le hacían perder la paciencia y eran exactamente las mismas que lo avían convencido de venir

- syu-chan invítame eso – dijo eiji y tomo un pedazo de carne de su plato, lo extraño es que no estaba NADA picante...

- tranquilo eiji-kun la comida no tiene pies...- y se volteo hacia Ryoma que estaba a uno de sus lados y le dijo – **Ryo-chan** porque pareces aburrido??

- estoy cansado – le respondió sin pensarlo, frotándose uno de sus ojos

- no quieres ir a la tienda??- dijo fuji muy amablemente y con una sonrisa. Reacción desaprobada por tres personas presentes, la primera, Momoshiro que pensaba –" **RYO-CHAN**??!!!que demonios!!! desde cuando se TIENEN TANTA CONFIANZA??!!!!" ...

segundo por eiji que no recibía todas las atenciones de su mejor amigo en uno de su PEORES días y veía como fuji dirigía la atención a " o'chibi " y el último y no menos enfadado tezuka, que simplemente le molestaba la actitud de esos dos... desde cuando eran tan unidos??!!!...(n/a lo que hacen 2 horas ne??)

- esta bien...- y se levanto del lugar dirigiéndose a su tienda para dormir un rato después de tan agitada mañana. Y claro, sin saber lo que ocurría

- porque tan callados??- pregunto fuji al ver que ni una sola palabra salia de los labios de sus compañeros

- nada – dijo tezuka molesto

-... no te preocupes- dijo momo igual de "molesto"

- "vaya, vaya..." – penso fuji, él tenia un gran concepto de diversión que no era exactamente relajarse y vivir en paz con la naturaleza... y con los seres que lo rodean ... meta N° 1 de fuji, cumplida... celos.

Una vez terminaron de comer, limpiaron todo y la mayoría se dedico a descansar...

**- p4 –**

- mala idea salir a explorar contigo- dijo oishi

- así lo creo -

- que aremos no sabemos donde esta el campamento

- sigamos caminando, llegaremos a algún lado. además los chicos ya se debieron dar cuenta de nuestra ausencia y talvez nos encontremos con alguien – dijo tranquilamente.

- eso espero...

** campamento **

** 3:00 pm **

- nya!!! Syu-chan me preocupan oishi e inui, que les abra pasado??

- es verdad donde se abran metido- dijo tezuka un poco mas tranquilo

- porque no vamos a buscarlos...- dijo fuji

- buena idea – respondio momo

- me da igual – dijo Echizen, que ya había despertado de su siesta

- entonces vamos – dijo syusuke... una vez mas se levantaron dispuestos a buscar en los alrededores

- oye Ryoma quieres venir conmigo –dijo momo, tenia que evitar que esa "amistad" continuase

- nada de eso, él viene conmigo – dijo fuji, y eiji solo pensó -" traición " – ya que el quería pedirle a fuji que viniese con él porque su buchou le daba MUCHO miedo

- pero... – intento decir momo fue interrumpido

- son las reglas, nos vamos- nn dijo con una sonrisa, todos los chicos se dirigieron con sus respectivas parejas y tomaron direcciones diferentes.

**Continuara...**

Aquí otro capi, que les parece... oishi e inui están perdidos, pero eso es por la falta de comunicación que tienen, eiji cada vez le tiene mas miedo a tezuka, fuji se divierte demasiado con su nuevo "amigo" y tambien con todas sus metas que tiene que cumplir, momo cada vez mas celoso y maldiciendo en griego, Kawamura simplemente ve lo que pasa a su alrededor, Ryoma esta en otro mundo, y kaoru esta molesto por estar con el cabeza hueca de Takeshi... en fin nos vemos manden reviews para la conti... hasta la prox...

y FELIZ NAVIDAD y prospero año nuevo para tods que la pasen muy bien... les deseo lo mejor.. que lo disfruten y DIVIERTANSE atte.

Anyee


	3. un grito de ayuda?

  
Capitulo III 

**Un grito... de ayuda???**

Todos los chicos se dirigieron con sus respectivas parejas y tomaron direcciones diferentes.

**-p1-**

- ryoma–kun sígueme

- no creo que estén por allí

- yo creo que si

- como lo sabes??

- solo diferencia los lugares donde la vegetación sea mas extraña, te aseguro que sadaharu se metió por estos lugares y por eso se perdió- dijo con una sonrisa

- lo que digas - dijo no muy convencido y pensando, que pasaría si ellos también llegaban a perderse??... Dios ya le aterraba la idea de tener que pasar una noche con fuji en medio de la nada, de echo ya le asustaba la idea de tener a fuji tan cerca y peor, perdidos los dos en medio de la nada y sin rastro de civilización.

- jaja... no nos perderemos como ellos... ryo- chan – dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos

- aja... si tu lo dices - dijo en un tono sarcástico

- hoo!!...vamos, ryo-chan acaso no confías en mi?? Si yo confió mucho en ti porque tu no?? – dijo deteniéndose para quedar cerca de él y en una forma infantil.

- ciertamente no – respondió honestamente – no en este tipo de situaciones – concluyo

- pero ryo-chan

-mejor vamos que en algunas horas anochecerá y no quiero estar en medio de la nada – fue lo ultimo que dijo y se puso en marcha con un fuji muy alegre por detrás.

**- p2 - **

- donde diablos se abran metido – decía momo mientras observaba su alrededor.

Siguió caminado algunos pasos y sintió como pisaba algo suave, kaoru en ese momento se detuvo y dijo.

- no digas ni una sola palabra

- que??... Tu no me das ordenes ma-mu-shi – resalto la ultima palabra

- no hables, retardado – decia molesto e intentando no darle un golpe

- pero que... – intento decir algo molesto pero no termino porque algo se lo impidió.

Kaoru no tubo mas remedio que taparle la boca para que no dijera mas estupideces.

Lentamente fue empujando a momo hacia atrás mientras veía un punto indefinido del espeso bosque. Momo algo preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero se destapo la boca y pregunto

- que sucede??

- No digas nada y retrocede – fue lo que dijo y siguió retrocediendo, después solo se oyó un – CORRE !!!! –de parte de kaoru que tomaba a momo por la camiseta y lo jalaba en dirección contraria a la que iban y empezaba a correr.

Momoshiro intrigado, giro la vista un poco y se encontró con la respuesta - haa!!! Corre!!!! – grito mientras corría mas rápido rebasando con facilidad a kaoru. Una "peligrosa" serpiente con grandes colmillos había empezado a seguirlos.

Ambos empezaron a correr intentando perder a la serpiente, lo cual no daba resultado por todos los árboles y plantas que habían mas bien, solo lograban enfadarla mas de lo que ya estaba, minutos después solo se oyó en el bosque – **AUXILIO!!!!** - petición de ambos muchachos "victimas" de la cosa.

**- p3- **

- q-que fue eso?? - pregunto eiji asustado.

- deben ser unos pájaros - respondió tezuka sin darle importancia (n/a: unos pájaros ???XXXD... capitán tiene que oír mejor)

- ...pero eso no sonaba como un pájaro

- entonces tu imaginación... vamos por allá – mientras señalaba unas rocas y caminaba hacia ellas. Eiji no tubo mas remedio que seguirlo, prefería estar mil veces con su capitán a estar solo en el bosque en medio de animales e insectos y últimamente sonidos extraños que le daban mas miedo que tezuka.

Caminaron unos minutos y una vez mas eiji dijo.

- ca-capitán... escucho eso??- nuevamente asustado

- parecían unos gritos

- nya!!! Unos gritos!!???- dijo mas que asustado

- es por allá – decía mientras se ponía en camino

- pe-pero...

- si quieres no vengas yo voy a revisar... pero quédate aquí – dijo y siguió su camino perdiéndose en la vegetación. Eiji vio como se alejaba lentamente y en ese momento tubo que decidir y pensó – " bosque, capitán, bosque, capitán, bosque, capitán, bosque, capitán...nya!!! Definitivamente capitán"- al fin decidió y empezó a correr tras él.

- nya!! Buchou, no me deje solito- ToT grito eiji mientras lo alcanzaba aferrándose a él como un niño pequeño. Tezuka no dijo nada y noto algo, su compañero estaba aterrado de estar en el bosque, después simplemente empezó a caminar junto a él en dirección a los "gritos."

**-p4- **

- me pregunto cuanto tiempo habremos caminado y que estarán haciendo los chicos- pregunto oishi

- alrededor de 4 o 5 horas y hay un 65 de probabilidad que hayan empezado a buscarnos – respondio mientras veía la vegetación buscando quizá un camino. Pasaron algunos minutos y oishi dijo

- escuchaste eso??

- parecían unos gritos de ayuda...- dijo mientras ambos se detenían

- es muy cerca de aquí, vamos a revisar

- de acuerdo – fue lo ultimo que dijeron y se pusieron en marcha. Caminaron unos minutos y empezaron a escuchar un gran escándalo, se acercaron un poco mas y la vista se fue aclarando hasta que vieron a momo y a kaoru sobre un árbol intentando alejar a una serpiente con una rama ( N/a- jajaja se imaginan esa escena... que graciosos se verían XoX) y como siempre ambos discutían

- esto es tu culpa!!!

- aleja los de tu especie- decía asustado momo

- si no hubieras pisado su nido no estaríamos aquí!!! Retardado!!

- y como iba a saber yo que era su nido!!

- se llama cultura... imbesil!!!

- sabes no soy un maniático a los animales como tu!!

- que??... no-no se a lo que te refieres – decia un poco sorprendido

- ho no!!, no lo niegues... sabes en otro día te vi jugado con karupin y al parecer AMBOS estaban MUY contentos, o si también te vi ayudando a un perro y tambien te vi entrando a una veterinaria con un pequeño pájaro herido y tengo algunas escenas mas en mente.. así que no lo niegues se tu secreto ahora ALEJA A LOS DE TU ESPECIE!!!!! – decia muy asustado porque a serpiente estaba mas molesta y kaoru no se quedaba atrás.

- t-tu– TU ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO!!! – grito apunto de saltar de la rama en la que se encontraba hacia la de momo para quizá y muy probablemente ahorcarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

- que te importa!!!

- chicos que sucede- intervino oishi dando unos pasos adelante

- haaa sempais ayuda- pidió momo al ver a oishi e inui allí

- vaya pero que tenemos aquí- susurro inui y empezó a anotar en su agenda los nuevos datos obtenidos y no era que no supiera aquel vicio de su kouhai era solo que le parecia graciosa aquella reacción.

Oishi lentamente se fue acercando hacia la serpiente, la vio detenidamente algunos segundos, y después dijo

- chicos pueden bajar no es venenosa, solo esta "un poco" molesta porque invadieron su territorio – dijo tranquilamente y se acerco un poco mas

- ee..jeje.. primero puede alejarla porque no creo que este un poquito molesta ¬¬ - respondió momo aun dudando si la serpiente era venenosa o no.

Inui dejo de escribir y se acerco a la serpiente, se arrodillo cerca de ella y la tomo por la cabeza y lo que hizo, en vez de botarla la empezó a examinar y después dijo- ya pueden bajar no creo que haya peligro a menos que otro reptil, insecto, mamífero o cualquier otra cosa los este persiguiendo – dijo sin soltar a la serpiente. Momo bajo rápidamente del árbol y estaba por decir algo cuando oyó

- takeshi estas muerto!!!!- vocifero la voz de kaoru que estaba detrás de él ( N/a: me pregunto porque casi nadie le dira takeshi a momo si le queda muy bien y me encanta ese nombre.. bueno exceptuando fanfics)

- espera un minuto... solo... si logras alcanzarme – dijo en un tono burlón y empezó a correr, seguido de un kaoru muy molesto.

- no esperen no corran!! – grito oishi en un intento fallido de detenerlos y empezó correr tras ellos e inui que al ver como se alejaban decidió seguirlos porque había un 76 de probabilidad que si los cuatro se reunían podrían hallar el campamento mas rápido, por que dudaba que momo o kaoru supieran el camino de regreso.

- 5 – ( pobre takashi no puedo poner pareja )

Kawamura había empezado a caminar por la orilla del rio, teniendo la esperanza de que quizá oishi o inui supieran algo se supervivencia y lo mejor en esos casos de estar perdido es buscar un rio, lago, Mar y buscar el camino por la orilla esa era una regla "del buen explorador" o algo minimo que deberían saber para un campamento.

Camino algunos minutos y oyó un gran grito, se detuvo observo su alrededor y cambio su dirección hacia el origen del grito y empezó a caminar.

- p1-

- escuchaste eso??- dijo ryoma

- parecía un grito de ayuda – respondio ensanchando su sonrisa

- es por allá vamos a ver- dijo señalando un costado

- soy todo tuyo, guíame

- ... si, si, lo que digas, vamos- y empezaba a caminar en dirección de donde provenía el grito... supuestamente. Caminaron unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna y después fuji hablo.

- ryo-chan

-hnnn??

- si sigues en esa dirección es probable que resbales unos cuantos metros hasta caer al río- dijo en su tono habitual

- que?? – y sintió como era sostenido por la mano evitando que diera siquiera un paso mas, vio delante y como fuji había dicho no había camino y abajo solo estaba el río (n/a- si es uno de eso bosques traicioneros que no ves donde vas o donde pisas, peor que perdido, una vez caminado así una horrenda telaraña se coló en mi carita ToT... casi muero, por suerte la araña salto... en fin es una buena aventura para los que les gusta ese tipo de cosas).

Empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta que choco con fuji quien al hacer contacto se inclino un poco y lo rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y le susurro a su oido

- mmm... ahora confías en mi verdad??.. ryo chan – dijo suavemente y solto el agarre lentamente, después dijo – vamos, es mi turno de guiarte... ese parecia ser eiji-kun pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente- dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que iban y sin soltar a ryoma de la mano, quien tan solo se dejo llevar, había perdido una vez mas contra fuji, acaso su sentido de la ubicación era tan malo??? Al parecer si.

Meta N°2 de fuji... cumplida... tener la confianza de ryo-chan (n/A: si me encanta decirle ryo-chan, suena bien)

-p2-p4-

- ven aquí!!!

- en tus sueños mamushi

- ya veras cuando te atrape!!!

- chicos no corran!! – pedia oishi detrás de ellos

- hay un 95 de probabilidad de que en 5minutos mas ya no puedan correr – dijo inui analizando la situación

- y no serán los únicos – respondió oishi apunto de desfallecer, había caminado toda la mañana y tarde para que cuando encuentre a sus amigos tenga que correr una maratón, que horror!! y pensando-"porque no me quede en casa"- recordó el motivo

flash back

_- porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor... siiiiiiiiiii_

_-_pero

_- nya!! OISHI NO QUIERE VENIR!!!! Es malo con migo... snift snift snift..._

_-_pero eiji no creo que sea buena idea

_- NYA!!!! OISHI ES MALO!!_

- Eiji...

_- NYA!!! OISHI NO ME QUIERE!! QUE MALO!!!- _y se cortaba la llamada, syuichiro observo el teléfono unos segundos y después tan solo colgó el auricular y se fue a su habitación.

_30 minutos después_

_-_ hijo tienes una llamada!

_- _ya voy, - dijo y se dirigió al teléfono tomando la llamada

- diga??

_- hola oishi_..

- Fuji??

_- el mismo... me entere que no vas a venir..._

-...

_- eso significa que dejaras toda la responsabilidad a tezuka??... sabes supervisar a 7 chicos en un bosque es muy difícil... hoo!! Y sadaharu, dejaras que los torture con su delicioso jugo??... lo olvidaba eiji acaso no le tiene miedo a los insectos como arañas, libélulas, escarabajos, etc y acaso no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y a estar solo en el bosque o en cualquier lado... jaja ya me imagino a kaoru y a momo intentado lanzarlo al otro por un risco... que divertido... haa, y ryoma él aun es un niño TAN indefenso, y taka-san creo que él también le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y dudo que lleven una raqueta verdad??... pero en fin.. .(n/a: _que clase de chantaje es ese.. creo que una buena y cruel forma de convencimiento)

- fuji...- nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista y estaba mas que seguro que syusuke conspiraría con uno de ellos... por kami!! Le asustaba tan solo pensar en ello

_- dime??..._

-... de acuerdo iré – dijo resignado después de pensarlo unos minutos

_- Ho!! en serio me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión... me pregunto porque??... pero bueno, nos vemos en la estación kyushu dentro de tres días a las 6 am estaremos hablando matta ne- _y se corto la llamada. Oishi colgó el teléfono y se dirigió una vez mas a su habitación a pensar en que podría llevar al campamento.

15 minutos después

Se dirigía hacia la cocina para informarle a su madre que iría de campamento cuando el teléfono sonó, tomando su atención

- hola buenas noch...- no concluyo porque unos gritos se lo impidieron

- NYA!!! OISHI DECIDIO VENIR!!!!

_-_eiji??

end flash back

Había recordado la interesante conversación que había tenido con syusuke días antes y recordó el motivo que lo había arrastrado aquí y era exactamente evitar que pase lo que en ese momento ocurría, evitar un homicidio.

Inui solo vio el gran problema de oishi y evitando que se perdieran mas decido terminar la escena, empezó a correr mas rápido ya que no estaba tan exhausto y logro alcanzar a kaoru tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza para que ya no corriera mas.

- es suficiente - dijo

- grrrr... suéltame sadaharu – refunfuño intentando zafarse del agarre

- primero encontremos el campamento, después si quieres puedes lanzarlo de un risco, ahogarlo en el río o colgarlo de un árbol (n/a: creo que en vez de ayudar solo da mas ideas, pobre momo)

- grrr... esta bien... pero suéltame- dijo molesto y zafándose del agarre. Oishi los alcanzo y dio algunos pasos delante para ver donde había quedado momo que estaba unos cuantos metros delante de ellos.

- p3 -

acababan de llegar al lugar donde habían escuchado los gritos (Nota de al autora: bueno una aclaración, el tiempo esta algo confuso, al primer grito de ayuda acudieron la p4 y la p3 solo que los últimos llegaron algo tarde y bueno la segunda petición de ayuda en este caso la escucharon la p1 y Kawamura a la que se dirigen en este momento... solo algo para no confundirlos).

Tezuka solo se separo de eiji y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, juraba que de allí provenían esos gritos, pero no había nada.

Eiji lentamente se acerco al gran árbol que había en el lugar y lo empezó a ver con atención, sin darse cuenta que la horrenda serpiente se escabullía entre sus pies.(N/a: si es la misma que persiguió a momo y kao-chan ¿donde se imaginan q sadaharu la dejo antes de irse corriendo tras los chicos??...ejem ejem tras kao-chan)

Pasaron algunos segundos cuando giro para ver que hacía su buchou y sintió como algo suave rozaba su pierna, despreocupadamente bajo la vista encontrándose con una gran serpiente y solo pudo pronunciar.

- u-una... ser-SERPIENTE!!!!!!!!!!- grito atemorizado y siguió-NYA!!!! AUXILO UNA SERPIENTE-mientras daba pequeños saltos en su lugar – UNA SERPIENTE ME VA A COMER!!!!! ALGUIEN AYUDA!!!- gritaba sin detenerse. Tezuka se acerco rápidamente a eiji y vio aquella escena

- deja de moverte – dijo

- nya!!!BUCHOU AYUDA!!!!me quiere comer!!!!- grito y sintió como la serpiente lentamente se movía nuevamente entre sus pies y rozaba ahora su tobillo– AYUDAPORFAVOR!!!! Me quiere comer!!!!!! Me va a comer!!!- ToT

- eiji no te muevas

- CAPITÁN AYUDA!!!- gritaba

- DEJA DE MOVERTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!!- grito tezuka, la paciencia lo había abandonado minutos antes por 2 razones, la primera los gritos desenfrenados de eiji y la segunda el temor que tenia por que la cosa lo muerda.

De nuevo eiji inmóvil, tezuka se acerco y se arrodillo a la altura de la serpiente buscando la cabeza encontrándola rápidamente, la observo y se tranquilizo al notar que la serpiente no era venenosa.

Con cuidado fue desprendiendo a la serpiente del tobillo de eiji y noto algo mas en aquel reptil, algo bastante extraño, la serpiente tenia la boca atada con un hilo ( N/a: q podemos decir boca, hocicó, no lo se..jeje creyeron que pondría en peligro a eiji nonono... mi neko lindo... nada de eso solo un gran susto, todo cortesía de sadaharu por haber perseguido a sus "compañeros")

Tezuka se paro y empezó a buscar algún arbusto donde pudiera dejar a la serpiente, luego de algunos minutos regreso donde eiji y vio que estaba inmóvil en su lugar con los ojos cerrados.

- ya puedes moverte- le dijo mas tranquilo

- nya!!! Buchou tenia mucho miedo!!- grito y se abalanzo sobre su capitán, haciéndolo caer al piso y él sobre este, segundos después escucharon algunas voces.

- ya estamos cerca – dijo asomándose por medio de las plantas para ver aquella escena- eiji??...tezuka!!!??- dijo algo sorprendido

- que pasa fuj... mmm... syusuke- dijo ryoma de tras de él, aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre, después se asomo viendo también aquella escena – vaya..- fue lo único que dijo

-ryo-chan parece que AMBOS están ocupados.. mejor nos vamos no lo crees – dijo fuji algo molesto después empezó a ir en dirección contraria a la que se dirigían jalando a ryoma.

Tezuka tan solo se paro rápidamente y dijo – no... fuji... espera – intentando detenerlo

- nya!!! Syu-chan no te vayas- dijo corriendo tras él alcanzándolo en algunos segundos- nya!!! Syu-chan tenia mucho miedo!! – dijo deteniéndolo y ahora abrazándolo a él

- que??- dijo confundido

- nya... syusuke una serpiente me quería comer!!!- ToT

- una serpiente??- pregunto fuji y eiji empezó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalle a syusuke

- 5 -

Kawamura tenia algunos problemas para llegar hasta el origen del grito porque primero el camino que había tomado al principio ya no tenia salida y solo daba a una montaña la cual no rodeo porque seria una perdida de tiempo, segundo el rastro del sonido había desaparecido y tercero ya estaba muy lejos del campamento y temia perderse, así que solo pensó

– " mmm.. creo que será mejor regresar al campamento por si los chicos ya están allí o talvez sadaharu y oishi ya encontraron el campamento" – así que con ese pensamiento decidió dar vuelta y regresar al campamento

-p1 - p3 –

Una vez el "malentendido" se había resuelto tezuka dijo

- aun no hay rastro de syuichiro o inui

- digo que los busquemos por 30 min. Mas y si no los encontramos regresamos al campamento – propuso fuji

- estoy de acuerdo- dijo ryoma

- tenemos que adentrarnos mas??- dijo eiji

- solo un poco mas eiji- kun, además iremos TODOS- marco la ultima palabra

- entonces vamos, pronto anochecerá y será mar difícil regresar- dijo tezuka

- syusuke recuerdas el camino??- pregunto ryoma

- claro que si ryo-chan... ya te lo dije... no nos perderemos como ellos – respondio inclinándose un poco hacia él para poderlo ver directo a los ojos – además ahora confías en mi verdad ryo-chan

- ...si ya entendí, si sabes el camino entonces vamos- dijo y tezuka empezó a caminar, aun le irritaban esos dos.

-p2 - p4-

- parece que el campamento ya esta cerca – dijo momo

- como lo sabes??- pregunto oishi

- no olvidaría el lugar donde pise ese nido de serpiente y creo que es cerca de aquí- dijo con un sonrisa

- ya reconozco el camino- dijo kaoru ya no tan enfadado

- entonces guíanos kao-chan- dijo inui sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y kaoru solo empezó a caminar también sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho inui, momo algo confundido por lo que había escuchado se dirigió hacia oishi y pregunto

- ... fue mi imaginación o inui-sempai le dijo a mamushi... kao...kao-chan – pregunto con dificultad la en ultima palabra y no muy fuerte para ninguno lo oyera

- no lo se – respondió oishi sin darle demasiada importancia y siguiendo kaoru ya que estaba aburrido de ver solo árboles y plantas lo mismo por horas y horas así que ninguno dijo algo mas y empezaron a caminar en dirección al campamento...

-5 –

Kawamura acababa de llegar al campamento y estaba desierto no había nadie, después solo pensó que seria mejor esperar allí porque ya estaba un poco oscuro y seria mala idea buscarlos en la oscuridad, así que solo deseo suerte para todos y que volvieran al campamento mientras el preparaba algo para comer...

**Continuara...**

Holas!!! Aquí les traigo otro capi espero que les haya gustado.. vaya forma de supervivencia... en fin gracias por los reviews y sigan mandando me gustaría saber que opinan de la situación y también gracias por haber leído esto... hubiera actualizado antes pero mi estúpida computadora mientras escribía borro todo el documento y ya n pude recuperarlo asi que tuve que bajarme los capis y empezar a escribir el tres desde 0 sin embargo o que había escrito antes me pareció mas gracioso bueno hasta la prox actualización.


	4. primera noche Mal entendido

**Capitulo IV**

**Primera noche**

**Mal entendido**

**-p1-p3-**

-nya!! Syu –chan mejor regresemos ya esta muy oscuro

- estoy de acuerdo neko-chan... ryo-chan, tezuka mejor regresemos

- ya era hora – dijo ryoma

- de acuerdo – dijo tezuka

- entonces síganme, por aquí cortaremos camino – dijo fuji mientras se escabullía entre unos arbustos, eiji fue rápidamente tras él y ryoma siguió a su sempai, tezuka fue de tras de ellos por si alguno se perdía o le pasaba algo como en estas ultimas horas a eiji (N/A: un claro ejemplo de perdidos son eiji y ryoma y un claro ejemplo de desafortunados es eiji... pobre uu)

**-p2-p4 – **

- fshh... ya casi llegamos

- al fin ya me empezaba a asustar- dijo momo

- imbesil -. Dijo molesto kaoru

- creen que los demás hayan llegado al campamento ? - pregunto oishi

- hay un 39 de probabilidad de que si, ya hallan llegado, lo mas probable es que tezuka, fuji o Kawamura se encuentren en el campamento

- que pero eiji y ryoma??- pregunto una vez mas syuichiro

- si en el peor de los casos se hubieran separado de su pareja, lo mas probable es que estén perdidos

- que!!- dijo alterado oishi, conocía muy bien a eiji y sabia que era capaz de perderse en un armario

- no te preocupes, si siguen en parejas estarán bien, o bueno almeno eiji- respondio inui

- que pero y ryoma??- pregunto momo

- el esta con fuji, si siguen juntos no estará perdido, su seguridad depende de lo que piensa syusuke aun así yo creo que están bien

- espera un momento como que de pende el lo que piensa fuji-sempai – dijo un poco asustado

- fsshhh... ya llegamos interrumpió – kaoru

- al fin - dijo oishi asomándose por lo arbustos para poder observar el campamento y lo único que encontró fue a Kawamura quien al verlos llegar se dirigió hacia ellos y dijo

- que bueno que ya regresaron me tenían muy preocupado, se encuentran bien?- pregunto

- jeje... es que tuvimos algunos contratiempos – respondió momo olvidando la pregunta

- no regreso alguien mas?? – pregunto oishi

- no, hasta ahora soy el único

- ya veo, supongo que ya regresaran ya anocheció- dijo inui mientras observaba el cielo

- quieren comer algo- ofreció taka-san , y se dirigió hacia su tienda de donde saco un pequeño recipiente donde habían algunos bocadillos y dijo- pueden comerlos mientras preparo algo

- muchas gracias Kawamura – respondió oishi

**-p1-p3-**

- ya casi llegamos – dijo fuji

- y como puedes saberlo todo es exactamente igual y esta oscuro

- NYA!! Syu, o'chibi tiene razón yo veo todo igual

- no se preocupen... estamos en el camino correcto verdad tezuka??

- así es

- ven él me apoya, sigamos – dijo y siguió el camino

**+++- 5min. Después +-+++**

-q-que fue eso

- parecía un búho- respondió ryoma

- también pudo ser un luciérnaga - dijo fuji

- un buho o una luciérnaga??!!-

- no te preocupes neko-chan ya casi llegamos

- si claro eso dijiste hace 5 minutos

- pero esta vez es enserio

- ya llegamos – interrumpió tezuka

- que en serio??- dijo eiji

- te lo dije estábamos cerca – respondió fuji

- al fin llegamos- dijo ryoma y se asomo por lo arbustos tan solo para encontrarse con una escena bastante peculiar que era kaoru persiguiendo a momo por todo el campamento, inui y taka-san comiendo un refrigerio y oishi estaba sentado a lado de inui con una mano en el rostro y por primera vez se le ocurrió una idea cruel que era atarlos a los dos en un árbol hasta que hicieran la paces, lo cual no era tan mala idea

- esta vez si estas muerto takeshi!!!- gritaba kaoru

- podemos arreglarlo con un buen dialogo... verdad??

- ven aquí!!- dijo mientras lo seguía persiguiendo

- que esta pasando – interrumpio la escena tezuka haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan a verlo

- dios!! que bueno que ya llegaste tezuka- dijo oishi

- que- esta- pasando- pidio pausadamente una vez mas la explicación

- pero mitsu-chan, es muy fácil de adivinar, kaoru quiere mata a momo, inui y taka-san solo comen un refrigerio y oishi se lamentaba eso ocurría – respondió fuji con una sonrisa muy divertida

- bueno fuji entonces corrijo... porqué ocurre esto?? – dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia

- larga historia por lo visto – respondió ryoma

- tengo toda la noche para oírla

- bueno tezuka te lo resumiere todo – dijo inui y empezó el relato- todo empezó cuando momo y kaoru eran perseguidos por una serpiente...

5min. Después++++

llegamos al campamento, estábamos muy tranquilos hasta que momo vio a kaoru quien estaba parado a la orilla del rio y al parecer fue vencido por las ganas de botarlo al agua así que se acerco y lo empujo haciendo que el cayera y se empapara y después lo que vez – concluyo el relato inui y después dijo – eso me hace recuerdo a que momo y kaoru deberán tomar nuevamente mi jugo renovado

- que porque!!- reclamo momo

- porque al parecer todo el día se la pasaron discutiendo y no cooperaron entre ustedes para salvarse de los peligros - dijo inui ya con el terno de "veneno" en la mano

- fshhh...

- te odio mamushi – dijo momo resinado a su cruel destino. Minutos después dos cuerpos casi muertos se encontraban en el piso

- sadaharu...

- que pasa fuji ?

- tu y oishi no crees que lo deben tomar también

- por que??- pregunto oishi

- porque se perdieron eso significa que no cooperaron

- pero... es que...la verdad... eres un caso perdido fuji – dijo oishi y un minuto después un cuerpo mas estaba en el piso.

- bien entonces que aremos esta noche -pregunto ryoma

- historias de terror- propuso fuji

-noo!!- exclamo eiji

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo taka-san

- me da igual- respondió ryoma

- podría ser interesante

- y tu que opinas tezuka??- pregunto fuji

- me parece bien

- entonces esta decidido historias de terror – dijo fuji

- nya!! Pero

- tranquilízate eiji será divertido ya veras – dijo fuji y se dirigio hacia la fogata sentándose cerca de ella

- bien vamos por la izquierda, empezando por inui – dijo Kawamura

Y este era el orden inui y a su izquierda fuji, eiji, tezuka, momo, kaoru, ryoma, oishi y kawamura

- me parece bien – dijo sadaharu después continuo – entonces mi historia comienza así.

Una vez un edificio estaba en construcción, la construcción ya casi finalizaba y sin embargo la mayoría de los departamentos ya estaban reservados por tratarse de una zona muy céntrica.

Una vez la construcción se termino un muchacho fue a vivir solo a uno de los departamentos, su familia se había ido a otro país y él por motivos de estudio tubo que quedarse.

Siguió en la universidad y siguió su vida, unos cuantos meses después el había empezado a escuchar sonidos extraños en su departamento mas cuando él salía a revisar no había absolutamente nada, intento no prestarle atención y durante unos meses funciono.

Poco a poco los sonidos se volvían mas insistentes o como si inspeccionaran el departamento. Unas semanas después estaba dispuesto a mudarse, además de haber notado que la mayoría de sus vecinos ya no estaban, con ello empezó a empacar.

Uno de esos días, cuando regresaba de su trabajo se topo con una joven que había empezado a hablar con él y unos minutos después llegaron a su departamento algo que sorprendió mucho al muchacho ya que hace algún tiempo que nadie haba entrado a su departamento, a parte de él por supuesto y de echo las personas ya no hablaban con el como antes por lo que últimamente era muy solitario.

Empezaron a platicar y de improvisto la chica pregunto

- "¿ no crees que es suficiente ?"

- "a que te refieres" – respondió sin saber a lo que se refería

- "jaja... ya jugaste demasiado aquí "– dijo con una gran sonrisa

- "no se a lo que te refieres"- insistió el muchacho una vez mas

- "debemos irnos, mañana demolerán el edificio"- dijo muy divertida

- que??- dijo algo asustado

- no te diste cuenta??

- darme cuanta??.. de que demonios hablas?

- "tu estas muerto" – fue lo ultimo que dijo y la visión cambio, el departamento que estaba iluminado y con todos los muebles de repente se vio todo incendiado todo quemado y algunos restos de maderas ropas y cosas por el estilo. Él aterrorizado por lo que vio solo empezó a murmurar

- "imposible... imposible esto no puede ser... yo estoy vivo... imposible!!" -

sucede que el edificio cuando termino de construirse, y con diversas familias aun mudándose, un pequeño niño había prendido un fuego artificial cerca de estufa, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que la tubería del gas tenia una filtración y allí comenzó un incendio que destruyo todo el edificio, 56 personas murieron incluido aquel muchacho que acababa de mudarse, su familia después de enterarse de lo ocurrido y por ser él único hijo decidieron mudarse, todo ocurrió a altas horas de la noche, él debió haber estado durmiendo y no se dio cuanta que había muerto.

Hoy en día el edificio intento reconstruirse unas cuatas veces sin resultado alguno por algunas cosas extrañas que suceden allí incluido la muerte de 10 obreros hasta la fecha

- fin – concluyo el relato( n/a: si lo se la historia no da tanto miedo de echo no da miedo pero imagínense que es mas horrorosa, ) y después dijo – y que les pareció??- mientras observaba a sus compañeros, fuji al igual que tezuka ni se inmutaron, oishi estaba muy atento y muy tranquilo, momo y kaoru parecían un poco asustados, eiji estaba trenzado del cuerpo de fuji, ryoma aunque no lo demostraba estaba un poco asustado y taka-san estaba cada vez mas cerca del cuerpo de oishi

- estuvo bien pero no me dio miedo – dijo fuji

- nya!! a mi si – dijo el neko tranzado del cuerpo de fuji

- era muy probable que dijeras eso

- bueno entonces es mi turno de contar, verdad??- dijo fuji mientras se quitaba a eiji de encima

- así es

-nya ¡! En serio le toca a syusuke

- así es eiji –kun me toca

-...

-...

-...

-fshhh

-...

-...

- y ya que nadie mas se opone empezare – dijo con una sonrisa

(n/a- por motivos de que no soy muy buena relatando historias de terror y que la inspiración se me corto, dejare que le pongan una historia que de verdad le haya dado mucho miedo, si se me termino la imaginación con fuji así que imagínense algo muy horroroso y lo siento si alguien quería que relate una historia muy tenebrosa ¬¬ en serio que no soy buena... gomenasai )

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

- jaja... que les pareció – termino el relato syusuke con una sonrisa

- nya!!! Syusuke es muy malo!!!!! Tengo mucho miedo!!!!- grito el neko apretando mas a la persona a la cual había empezado a abrazar cada vez mas fuerte y ahora se había ocultado en el hombro de él

- ha-había... la, probabilidad... de... que la historia de-de... fuji si diera mucho miedo- dijo inui

Fuji solo empezó a desplazar la mirada por todos sus compañeros para ver una escena la cual le daba mucha gracia, era técnicamente imposible ver a kaoru y momo tan cerca y sin discutir, de echo casi abrazándose , ryoma bastante quieto y sin decir si quiera una palabra, taka-san ¿ de donde había sacado al oso de felpa de eiji?, oishi casi temblando, inui que estaba intentando escribir algo en su libreta y sin embargo estaba trabado y después algo que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo – "...syusuke es solo una noche no hagas una estupidez... no hagas nada y tranquilízate"- pensó.

Como era posible que eiji y tezuka estén TAN cerca, eiji muy abrazado a él y lo peor tezuka no lo apartaba.

Cuanto le había costado a él acercarse así a Kunimitsu para que eiji en una noche lo tenga tan, TAN cerca.

- eiji es tu turno será mejor que te separes de tezuka - dijo discretamente y evitando las ganas de él separarlos vio pacíficamente como eiji lentamente se separaba de su buchou

- demo, syu tengo miedo – dijo como un niño

- es tu turno neko-chan

- pero yo no se historias de terror- dijo ahora pensativo

- bueno inventa alguna - dijo ryoma ya mas tranquilo, aun se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de fuji para que cuente cosas tan perturbadoras, exactamente esa era la palabra perturbadoras y tenia una pregunta mas, como pudo estar todo el día con una persona así ?

-+-+-+-+6 historias de terror y una algo extravagante y sin sentido -+-+-+

- ya tengo sueño – dijo ryoma

- ya quieres ir a la tienda ryo-chan – dijo con una sonrisa

- aja – dijo algo somnoliento

- entonces vamos – dijo fuji y se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a ryoma para ayudarlo a pararse ya que casi estaba dormido, después continuo – chicos creo que ya es muy tarde mejor vamos a dormir

- son las 2: 17 am. Exactamente – dijo inui

- fshhh... buenas noches – dijo, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a su tienda ya que el también tenia algo de sueño

- estoy de acuerdo mejor nos vamos a dormir – dijo oishi. Dicho este cometario todos los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas, fuji levanto a ryoma del suelo y lo ayudo a caminar porque parecía un zombi, tezuka al intentar pararse no pudo ya que su compañero se había dormido sobre él.

- eiji... levántate vamos a la carpa - dijo zarandeándolo un poco, por kami no pensaba llevarlo hasta la tienda cargado - eiji, despierta - insistía

- ...señor... señor tomego... nya...shh no... oishi... nya fujiko (n,a/ .. creo que así se llama su oso de felpa ) – genial ahora eiji hablaba dormido.

- eiji... despierta– dormía peor que inconsciente, al parecer no tenia otra salida tendría que cargarlo hasta la tienda, lo separo un poco hasta que pudo pararse y después se inclino para poder levantarlo, todo el día había sido una niñera y aun se preguntaba como es que oishi o fuji se la llevaban tan bien con, según ellos neko, lo agarro pero al intentar pararse le fallo la fuerza y cayo muy cerca del rostro de el y para su "suerte" (N:A/ desgracia) oyó algo

- UNA TARANTULA !!!! – Se oyó desde la tienda de oishi, haciendo que oishi e inui salieran rápidamente y también los que seguían despiertos que eran fuji y taka-san y además palabras mágicas para el neko que al escuchar el termino " tarántula-araña" despertó de su "inconciencia " y al intento de sentarse choco con algo, era su buchou, pero esperen un minuto... eiji lo había besado.

Silencio.

Todos estaban impresionados, sus ojos veían algo imposible.

- te- TEZUKA!!! – dijo fuji

- EIJI!!!- dijo oishi ( N/A: gritaron, se impresionaron como quieran)

- este dato es muy importante – dijo inui, y empezó a buscar su libreta

- NYA!!! Buchou que intenta hacer conmigo!!! ... porque esta sobre mi!!!!- grito eiji muy sonrojado al notar la posición en la que se encontraban y después de aquel accidente.

- no, eiji escucha, yo - se paro rápidamente, por kami!! En que situación se encontraba.

- es igual que esta mañana que planea buchou!!! – grito una vez mas eiji

- e-esta mañana ??– dijo ahora fuji- " contrólate syusuke, contrólate" – pensaba para no apuñalar ahí mismo a tezuka, como era posible que haya besado a eiji!!!

- no, chicos déjenme explicarles - estaba nervioso pero porque?? (n/ a: siempre me gusto decir -si las miradas mataran – tezuka ya estaría muerto )

- no creen que es un mal entendido??- esta vez hablo taka-san y tezuka dio gracias a kami-sama al fin alguien estaba de su lado.

- porque no empezamos por esta mañana – dijo syusuke

- estoy de acuerdo... eiji podrías decirnos que paso esta mañana – dijo oishi, sabia todo sobre tezuka pero esto lo creía imposible

- nya!! Esta mañana mientras recogíamos leños tezuka-san se acerco y me abrazo y después no me quiso decir porque – dijo eiji aun muy confundido y señalando al "acusado"

- déjenme explicarles

- somos todo oídos tezuka-san – dijo inui, de algún modo la situación en la cual estaba tezuka le parecía... entretenida era algo muy raro de ver a tezuka dando explicaciones eso si era algo de nunca ver y después pensó " que bueno que vine al campamento "

- verán eiji tenia una araña en su espalda y para que se quedara quiero tuve que hacerlo – intento explicarlo lo mejor que pudo

- U-una ARAÑA!!!- grito eiji – tenia una araña!!! Nya!!!

- eiji tranquilízate – dijo tezuka

- bueno y entonces que paso hace un momento?- pregunto oishi, sabia que todo debería tener una explicación coherente, de echo, tenia que tener una explicación coherente

- eiji se quedo dormido y yo solo intentaba llevarlo a la tienda - explico lo mas calmadamente posible

- y porque no lo despertaste – dijo inui

- inténtenlo ustedes y luego díganmelo – esto se salía de control ahora parecía un interrogatorio pero que había echo mal ??

- ...

-... nn

- ¬¬

- ya que todo esta arreglado porque no vamos a dormir- dijo takashi

- eso fue lo que paso??- pregunto eiji

- aja

- ho bueno entonces tezuka-buchou no queria nada malo verdad?- dijo inocentemente

- claro que no - dijo tezuka

- estoy de acuerdo vamos a dormir – dijo oishi ahora tranquilo, todo había sido un mal entendido

- entonces buenas noches – se despidió taka-san y entro en su tienda

- nosotros tambien nos dormimos – dijo inui – hasta mas tarde – fue lo ultimo que dijo y entro en su tienda

- NYA!! Yo tengo mucho sueño hasta después fujiko, syui-chan - dijo y se fue a su tienda

- ya todo paso hasta mañana tezuka-san – dijo oishi y entro junto a inui

-...

- uu

- ¬¬

- u

- ¬¬

- Uu.

- ... hasta mañana – y cerro su tienda

- ... fuji... – esto no estaba bien, algo malo pasaría pero ya se lo había preguntado que había echo mal???. Resignado se dirigió a su tienda a ver si podría conciliar el sueño después de todo podía pasarle cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

**Continuara...**

Yo de nuevo aquí, otro capi... gracias a los reviews..

Verán la tarea me cae del cielo y tengo que mantener mis notas que horror además mi Prof. de mate es tan malo que cada día nos da al menos 30 ejercicios y nos llega a dar hasta 50-60 para el día siguiente y de paso son esos que empiezan con 4 números y terminan en 20, perdón por el retraso en serio intento escribir lo mas rápido que puedo y este capi no me convence mucho pero bueno que les parecio??

Hasta la prox espero que dejen reviews etto alguna pareja en especial que no se la data-shh pair la golden, strongest o la ah- un pair ??


	5. un juego? Comienza un nuevo dia

Capitulo V 

**Un juego??**

**Comienza un nuevo día Día II**

**-+-+-+- 6 :30 am +-+-+-**

**+-+-+- Campamento +-+-+-+**

Lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos, como lo había predicho no había podido dormir muy bien, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior quien podría??

Tomo sus lentes que estaban a un lado de él y se los puso, después tan solo pensó en levantarse pero una vez mas algo se lo impidió

- eiji...- dijo en un susurro, - ¿porque a mi? – pensó, había echo de todo el día anterior, niñera, salvador de tarántulas, serpientes, había sido un acusado, un arbitro y ahora un oso de felpa.

¿ que le pasaba a esa juventud?

Intento separarse pero no pudo al parece eiji quería mucho al señor tomego ya que balbuceaba cosas como – "nya...señor tomego... mio ... syu... da miedo" - y cada vez que decía tomego apretaba mas a su reemplazo, en este caso lo abrazaba mas a él, se dio por vencido y volvió a acostarse, al menos dejaría que su compañero durmiera un poco mas.

(NA/ ¬¬ ok si me gusta esa pareja quien lo diría lo creía imposible y no me gustaba de echo ni se me ocurrió hasta que comencé este fic )

**+-+-+-+- 07:30 am. +-+-+-**

- T1 – ( N/A tienda número 1 fu / Ech )

Lentamente empezó a volver en si, no había sido la mejor noche que había tenido pero no podía quejarse, había que admitirlo se sentía cómodo y demás tibio cosa muy extraña porque estaban en medio de la nada o no??

Despertó por completo, se movió un poco y lo primero que dijo fue

- karupin...- e inmediatamente recordó que no estaba allí, pero entonces porque estaba tan tibio?? Y allí se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, dios estaba abrasando a su sempai!! Y de echo estaba muy acurrucado en él. Su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y uno de sus brazos alrededor del torso de este.

Y su sempai inconscientemente ( N/A: si claro ) con una de sus manos en su cintura.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto podría haber dicho que eran mas que compañeros de equipo, personas que se saludan solo a veces, solo conocidos y otros términos que no llegan siquiera a una amistad fuerte o siquiera a amistad.

- O////O - lentamente empezó a intentar separarse de fuji, logrando así dejar de abrazarlo y después intentar separarse por completo sin despertarlo.

**- T2 - **

- fshhh... – de oyó mientras despertaba, definitivamente esa noche había sido la peor en toda su vida, no entendía como una persona podía golpear dormido y al mismo tiempo roncar, balbucear y hasta llegar abrasarlo y después también se pregunto como Takeshi estaba sin un solo golpe en su delicado rostro, esperen un minuto delicado??

Es decir en su gran cabezota...

**- T3 -**

De acuerdo estaba arrepentido, estaba seguro que hubiera preferido muchas veces despertarlo a las 6am que pasar lo que en ese momento estaba pasando.

Todo iba bien como el reemplazo del señor tomego pero empezó a salirse de control cuando empezó a ser el reemplazo de en vez un oso de felpa a una persona.

Ahora eiji inconscientemente lo había intentado besar al menos 5 veces, eso podía llamarse acoso pero considerando que estaba dormido, que podría decirle??.

Sonámbulo?? Era un termino inadecuado.

Además que aquel chico era tan inocente a diferencia de otras personas(NA/ ¬¬ quieren las iniciales F, I, T son los peores uu)

Decidió ponerle fin, aguantar a ese chico por 24 horas podía haber modificado su comportamiento pero no su paciencia así que tan solo empezó a separarse se eiji hasta que logro quitárselo de encima y después se sentó. – al fin... – susurro y salió de su tienda.

**T4 –**

Al parecer había dormido mas de lo que había pronosticado ciertamente quería despertar a todos sus compañeros muy temprano, pero al parecer se había quedado dormido y no era para menos el día anterior se había extenuado bastante al estar caminando en el bosque sin un rumbo fijo durante todo el santo día.

Sin mas se levanto y vio a su compañero quien aun dormía, lo dejo allí y salió de su tienda.

**- T5-** ( NA/ eso si puedo poner verdad...)

Lentamente empezó a levantarse, el sueño lo había abandonado algunos minutos atrás y era porque se había acostumbrado a levantarse bastante temprano por mas de que estuviera extremadamente cansado o aunque no tuviera que hacer nada, se cambio de ropa y salió de su tienda.

**+-+-+-+-+-8:00 am. +-+-+-+-+**

**- T1-**

De acuerdo al fin había logrado salir de los brazos de su sempai, no creía que fuji se moviera tanto y no se despertara, después simplemente empezó a cambiarse de ropa ya que solo se encontraba con un pantalón corto (NA/ recuerdan que estaba como sonámbulo así que antes de dormirse solo se saco su playera y zapatos y después nada mas y tampoco se puso algo mas) una vez se cambio, salió de su tienda tan solo para encontrarse con Kawamura quien preparaba el desayuno y con tezuka e inui quienes hablaban de quien sabe que.

- buenos días – saludo ryoma

- buenos días Echizen- dijo inui

- hola ryoma- respondió taka-san

- buenos días- fue la simple respuesta de tezuka

- nadie mas despertó? – pregunto ryoma

- kaoru, pero el se encuentra intentando borrar... se de la cara... jaja... algo que momo le dibujo - respondió inui ahogando su risa, era cierto, casi se murió de la risa cuando su kouhai salió de su tienda y lo vio con un montón de rayas y dibujos extraños en su rostro y hasta a tezuka le pareció algo gracioso pero tan serio como era solo personas que lo conocían muy bien podían decir que si le había causado gracia y ni hablar de la reacción de kaoru al ver su rostro, casi despierta a momo pero a golpes y de no ser que los presentes lo evitaron ya hubiera habido una gran revuelta y en vez se dirigió al río a borrar todas esas líneas y además maldiciendo en griego el haber conocido a Takeshi.

- ya veo – dijo y se acerco a donde Kawamura preparaba el delicioso desayuno.

- hay un 67 de probabilidad de que en 15 minutos todos ya estén despiertos-

- tu crees?? Syusuke duerme como una piedra, y momo también es difícil de despertar- dijo ryoma, conocía a momo y sabia que ni aunque una bomba nuclear estallara se despertaría y fuji en estas ultimas horas había descubierto que tiene un sueño pesado.

- muy buenos días – saludo oishi saliendo de su tienda.

- ese estúpido estará muerto en cuanto despierte- decia kaoru regresando del río secándose el rostro con una toalla

- kaoru sugiero que te tranquilices- dijo Kawamura

- grrr... ese cabeza hueca esta muerto- decía muy molesto

me perdí de algo – pregunto oishi

veras... – volvió a decir inui, jamás se olvidaría de ese día así que volvió a contar ese pequeño incidente.

jaja ya veo – respondió oishi después de algunos segundos, y una voz mas se escucho algunos segundos después

- buenos días – saludo con su típica sonrisa saliendo de la tienda y después se dirigió a ryoma tan solo para susurrarle algo que al instante enrojeció a Echizen.

- syu-syusuke...- eso estaba muy mal como se había enterado de eso syusuke (NA/ si es un secreto que después se enteraran )

- Te vez tan kawaii sonrojado ryo-chan- dijo y después se dirigió a taka-san y dijo – eso huele delicioso

- gracias syusuke

- hola a todos- dijo una vez mas

- bueno días - dijeron oishi e inui

- buenos días fuji-sempai

- ... buenos dí...

- creo que solo falta eiji-kun y momo verdad?? – interrumpió fuji (NA: ley del hielo jeje)

- así es pero yo creo que ya despertarán – respondió inui y ni bien dichas estas palabras el chico pelirrojo salió de su tienda muy somnoliento.

- haa... mmm... buenos días... que sueño – dijo eiji intentando despertar y algunos segundos después Momoshiro salió de su tienda muy alegre

- hola a todos – dijo muy alegre - definitivamente dormí muy bien – y después oyó

- estas muerto!!! – de parte de kaoru que se empezaba a cercar lentamente a momo

- y a ti que te pasa mamushi

- como que, que me pasa tu rayaste mi cara – dijo muy molesto

- haa eso, vamos solo fue una broma... muy buena por cierto – dijo con una sonrisa

- tu estas... – intento decir antes de abalanzarse sobre momo

- ya es suficiente – interfirió tezuka

- pero buchou... él

- nada de peleas – dijo una vez mas tezuka

- estoy de acuerdo - dijo inui

- pero... esta vez te salvaste imbesil

- a quien le dices imbesil, mamushi

- a ti no oíste – y empezaron a discutir mientras los demás tan solo empezaban a desayunar y preparar todo para el día

**+-+-+-+-+ 8:30 am.+-+-+-+-+-**

- bueno ya que todo ya se tranquilizo porque no sorteamos las parejas – propuso inui

- estoy de cuerdo – dijo tezuka

- lo estaba esperando – dijo fuji

- bueno entonces hagamos lo de ayer y tomen estos papeles – dijo inui mostrando una vez mas la palma de su mano, como lo dijo todos los titulares tomaron los papeles. – bueno que número les toco ??

- 1 – dijo eiji

- vaya el número 5 – dijo oishi algo desilusionado

- 4 - dijo tezuka

- fshhh...3

- 2 - dijo fuji

-mmm... 4 – dijo ryoma

- a mi el 1 – dijo momo

- 2 – dijo taka-san

- y por último a mi el numero 3 – dijo inui – entonces hagamos las parejas y decidamos las labores – dijo con una gran sonrisa ( NA/ ya se dieron cuenta el porque verdad??) y las parejas esta vez fueron .

1. Eiji-Takeshi

2. fuji-Kawamura

3. Inui- kaidoh

4. Ryoma- Kunimitsu

5. Oishi

(NA/ una vez mas unos emparejamientos esta vez no tan extraños solo espero la 3 me gusta esa pareja )

- de acuerdo, ya todos tenemos nuestra pareja entonces quienes cocinaran el día de hoy - pregunto una vez mas – sin embargo no pueden ser fuji, Echizen o Kawamura – concluyo

- yo quiero hacerlo – dijo momo

- si yo también !!! – dijo eiji

- bueno entonces eiji y momo lo harán... y hoy además tengo una labor especial

- y de que se trata ??- pregunto fuji

este es un juego en el cual tomaremos turnos para participar – explico inui

- y en que consiste el juego? – pregunto ryoma

- verán ayer oculte algo de suma importancia para ustedes el labor será encontrarla mas no les diré el objeto – dijo inui

- ...significa que tu tomaste mi cámara fotográfica verdad??- pregunto fuji, con razón no la encontraba en ningún lugar inclusive había desempacado hasta el ultimo cabello de su mochila y no la había encontrado y no era que inui la había decomisado, de echo la había dejado quedarse con ella y después maldijo a inui porque si no fuera por él tendría un gran fotografía de ryo-chan, definitivamente maldijo a inui.

- bueno ya que fuji ya se dio cuenta él puede ir en busca del objeto preciado obviamente con taka-san sin embargo los demás hasta que no se den cuenta no podrán ir en busca de ello. En este caso si su objeto preciado es algo tecnológico

puede ser que nos se los haya decomisado pero eso es solo en dos caso así que empiecen a buscar - dijo con una sonrisa

- tengo dos preguntas – dijo ryoma

- adelante

- como sabremos donde buscar nuestro objeto "preciado" y 2° porque tu no tienes uno

- 1° yo les daré una acertijo para buscar el objeto y así podrán dar con el 2 ° yo soy el que puso el juego así que sabría donde esta mi objeto en vez solo acompañare a kaidoh y no le daré pista alguna

- fshhh ...- toda esperanza de encontrarlo rápido, al objeto había muerto.

- y en que momento se te ocurrió todo esto??- pregunto oishi

- mientras vagábamos en el bosque, en algunas ocasiones pasamos por el mismo lugar y me dio tiempo de hacer una esquema del lugar, claro que todos son lugares casi cercanos.

- nya!! Pero nosotros tenemos que preparar la comida y yo quiero jugar!! – reclamo eiji

- en este caso si se dan cuenta del objeto irán tras el ni bien terminen su labor (NA/ no esperen mucho de ellos ya que mas despistados no hay bueno talvez kirihara pero el no va en la historia )

- bueno entonces a jugar... mientras ustedes piensan en lo que perdieron fuji, Kawamura síganme – dijo inui y empezó a caminar hacia su tienda mientras los demás miembros solo se alejaban a buscar algo que les hiciera falta

**-p1-**

- nya!! Momo que prepararemos??- pregunto eiji

- que?? no sabe cocinar sempai??

- bueno solo se cocinar huevos en cualquier forma pero nada mas y tu momo??- dijo eiji

- la verdad yo tampoco se cocinar

- OO

- OO

- ¬¬ u

- UU u

- y que haremos??

- Jeje esperar que no nos salga veneno...

**- p2-**

- bueno y cual es el acertijo – pregunto fuji

- de echo en mas un mapa que un acertijo pero aun así tendrán que descifrarlo, bueno pueden irse yo solo les diré la dirección en la que deben partir y es por el rió corriente arriba unos 50 metros y de allí esta el mapa... suerte

- espera un minutó y si yo me doy cuenta del objeto que perdí como lo encuentro – pregunto taka-san

- algunos objetos están mas lejos que otros, el de fuji es uno de los mas lejanos sin embargo el tuyo esta bastante cerca si que no te llevara mas de una hora encontrarlo tendrán que regresar y allí si te diste cuenta te lo diré.

- y por que el mío esta tan lejos ¿?- pregunto fuji

- porque sabia que te darías cuanta al instante y serias el primero en salir sin embargo tezuka- oishi y kaoru sus objetos son muy preciados pero pasan desapercibidos así que tardaran un rato en darse cuenta

- ya veo bueno hasta mas tarde... vamos taka-san

-claro syusuke

**- p3** -

- bueno kaoru ya te diste cuenta de lo que tome??

- fshhh... aun no – dijo molesto, que era tan importante para irlo a buscar en el bosque??. Nada después del día anterior . nada para ir al "suicidio" según él.

- entonces mientras buscas algo importante iré a buscar algunas especias al río, si te das cuenta ven a buscarme e iremos juntos. Solo recuerda puede estar delante de tus narices... kao-chan – dijo casi en un susurro cerca de su oído, y después se marcho hacia el río.

- U///Ú Fshhhh...

**- p4 -**

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la tienda que les correspondía y ciertamente estaban intrigados, cual era el objeto tan preciado y también pensando "que estúpido trae algo tan preciado a medio del bosque" o

- "que persona tan irresponsable trae algo de valor a un campamento" – pensamientos parecidos vagaban en las mentes de Echizen y tezuka.

Así que simplemente se dedicaron a buscar algo que talvez les hiciera falta, algo como... como ... como??... como no tenían idea. Que demonios podía ser??

Un objeto, era mas que obvio.

Un recuerdo, lo mas probable.

Un juguete... eso era!! un juguete...

- "karupin " – pensó ryoma y rápidamente tomo su mochila buscando afuera de ella un pequeño cascabel que debería estar atado a uno de los bolsillos mas no lo encontró

Ese era su objeto preciado que había traído al campamento, el primer cascabel de karupin de cuando aun era un cachorro y entraba en la palma de su mano, la primera cosa que había comprado personalmente para su querida mascota.

- ya lo tengo – dijo ryoma después de unos segundos

- ya sabes que es??- pregunto tezuka

- el primer cascabel de karupin – dijo ryoma

- karupin??... – ese nombre se le hacía familiar de algún lado pero de donde seria??

- buchou, karupin es mi gato

- el cascabel de tu mascota es tu objeto preciado?? – (NA/ QUE insensible!! Yo Adoro a las mascotas)

- así es...

- ...

- acompáñeme – dijo y salió de su tienda en busca de sadaharu

**-5- **

De acuerdo ya había desempacado casi todo y no había nada que le hiciera falta todo lo "importante" seguía en su posesión

Lo mas seguro es que talvez, lo mas importante, según él, era algo de valor sentimental y aun así que podría ser o mas bien que de valor sentimental había traído y empezó a buscar aquel objeto...

**Continuara...**

hello como están?? espero que bien yo aquí con otra locura de Seigaku de echo de sadaharu la **1** pareja dinamita, la **2** la pareja que mas odio sobre la faz de la tierra ciertamente fuji puede esta con eiji - tezuka – ryoma-saeki o cualquiera pero no con taka-san porque odio, aborrezco esa pareja por eso no se como actuaran aun, y si llegara a interferir esos sentimientos de " **muera la kiddnes pair**" alguien hágamelo saber ... la **3** una muy esperada, la **4** a petición del publico, querido publico aquí tienen a la pillar pair espero que me salga bien porque nunca escribí nada sobre ellos y de echo no lei mucho sobre ellos así que modificación de comportamiento muy probable y el último el fuckubuchou esperemos que le vaya bien ... o al menos no muera en mi fic jaja hasta la prox

Ven estoy actualizando rápido ya tengo mas tiempo para escribir...


	6. Perdidos, perdidos, perdidos Diablos

**Capitulo VI**

**Perdidos, perdidos, perdidos... **

**Diablos!!**

**+-+-+-+- 9:00 am. +-+-+-+**

**- P1- **

- nya!! Momo no me enojo si me ayudas

- un momento eiji-sempai - dijo sosteniendo un cacerola con agua

- y eso para que momo??

- no lo se, talvez nos sirva de algo

- OO

- ya sabe que prepararemos??

- ¬¬ quería pedirle ayuda a alguien

- y ese alguien quien seria, inui-sempai no nos dará ayuda, yo ni muerto le pido ayuda a mamushi, fuji- sempai se fue con taka-san, ryoma no sabe cocinar ni huevos, oishi no lo se, el siempre nos saca de aprietos y por ultimo el buchou, pero sabe cocinar??

- nya!! Momo me bajas el entusiasmo que hacemos!! – dijo algo deseperado

- y si experimentemos??

- experimentar??

- claro toda la comida es comestible o no??

- creo que tienes razón momo

- entonces empecemos...-

**- P2 - **

- veamos que dice aquí- dijo fuji sosteniendo el papel con el mapa-acertijo de sadaharu

- entiendes ese dibujo?- pregunto taka-san ya que ese parecía ser el mapa de otro país o cualquier cosa menos el mapa del lugar

- claro recuerdas que dijo que es un acertijo, entonces solo relaciona lo parecido con esto - dijo señalando algunos puntos

- entonces tenemos que ir... por la derecha??

- así es, vamos según esto aun estamos lejos

- pero syusuke estas seguro de no perderte?

- porque todos me preguntan eso... si estoy seguro de no perderme ya vamos taka-san - dijo, cuantas personas no confiaban en él, ryo-chan, eiji-kun, taka-san acaso tenia cara de maniático?? O acaso pensaban que les haría algo en medio del bosque, que los violaría o que!!... claro que no!!

(NA: "lo que digas" syu–chan confiamos en ti )

**- p3 - **

- fshhh... – ya llevaba buscando varios minutos el maldito objeto que no tenia idea de que podía ser.

Se supone que era preciado pero no le hacia falta nada, definitivamente sadaharu tubo que conocer muy bien el objeto para arrebatárselo como si nada y después él no darse cuanta de que era y eso le enfurecía demasiado además inui le había dicho que podía estar mas cerca de lo que pensaba eso también o confundió y ahora solo buscaba algo que no sabia que era y lo hacia como un estúpido.

**+-+- en otra parte del campamento +-+-+-+**

- veamos calculo que en aproximadamente unos 35 minutos mas, kaidoh se dará cuenta de lo que le arrebate entonces que hacemos hasta entonces?? – pensaba para si, después de todo si estaba cerca de kaidoh lo mas probable era que delataría el objeto y eso no seria justo además aun tenia que dar el acertijo a alguien mas, como tezuka, ryoma u oishi para así todos estar ocupados haciendo algo.

**P4 – **

- donde se metió inui-sempai?- pregunto ryoma al no encontrarlo cerca

- talvez este en el río – sugirió tezuka

- bueno vamos a revisar- dijo y se dirigió hasta el río

**+-+-+- 5 min. de búsqueda después +-+-+-**

- al fin te encontré inui- sempai

- hola Echizen acaso ya sabes el objeto que te quite??

- así es, es el cascabel de karupin

- correcto... entonces toma esto – dijo y le entrego un pequeño papel – con esto encontraras tu cascabel

- que ?? - dijo ryoma al ver ese garabato de líneas y pensando " esto es un mapa??"

- se los dije es un acertijo, además tezuka ira contigo dudo que te pierdas y tezuka ten por seguro que el podrá descifrar esto... por cierto donde esta tezuka?? – pregunto al no verlo con él

- que estaba conmigo hace un momento – dijo notando su ausencia

- bueno ve a buscarlo y después dirigirte 20 metros corriente abajo y entras al bosque de allí empieza tu mapa, no lo olvides son solo 20 metros

- si claro... – dijo mientras seguía observando el mapa-garabato-acertijo

- suerte Echizen hasta después – dijo y se marcho del lugar

- y donde se metió tezuka-buchou- dijo y empezó a caminar.

Unos minutos después lo encontró al parecer ayudando a eiji y momo

- tezuka-buchou ya tengo el mapa... que - que ocurre?? – dijo al notar que había un problema

- nya!! O'chibi casi envenenamos a tezuka-san !!

- que??

- es que momo y yo estábamos haciendo un experimento y cuando vimos a tezuka pasar le dijimos que pruebe un poco del resultado (N/A: ya se imaginan el resto... tezuka a punto de morir)

- si planean cocinar no mezclen tantas cosas – dijo tezuka y unos segundos después continuo - y sugiero que boten esa cosa (NA: cosa café viscosa con " vegetales" dentro o quien sabe que mas )

- de acuerdo, mal experimento – dijo momo

- buchou ya tengo el mapa... garabato o lo que sea esto, nos vamos – dijo algo apresurado por ir en busca del objeto

-...

- pero y quien nos ayudara?- pregunto momo

- momo tu dijiste que cocinarías así que hazlo y deja de quejarte

mira quien habla

- nya... o'chibi tiene razón tenemos que hacerlos solos – respondió eiji

- vez eiji-sempai te ayudara, hasta después- dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección al río para bajar solo 20 metros

- 5 – ( recuerden los 5 no tienen pareja)

De acuerdo poco a poco empezaba a irritarse, que podía ser el objeto preciado?? ya lo llevaba buscando mas de 30 minutos y no lo había descubierto.

Decidió dar un corto descanso después de haber desempacado y empacado todo casi 2 veces. Se echo un momento en piso de la tienda y empezó a meditar todo una vez mas... quizá era un obsequio.

**- P1 - **

- bueno ya se fueron casi todos – dijo momo

- ya lo se y entones que hacemos casi envenenamos a tezuka-san

- si y no lo menciones, hagamos lo que nos dijo no mezclar tantas cosas en el mismo lugar

- tienes razón... no sabia que cocinar eran tan aburrido – dijo el neko desanimado

- no se queje sempai yo también me aburro

- ...

- ...

- ¬¬ (NA : mirada de conspiración 1 )

- ¬¬ (NA: mirada de conspiración 2 )

- no dará resultado – dijo empezando a desechar la idea que tenían

- primero preparemos algo – propuso momo

- esta bien

**+-+-+-+ 10:03 am +-+-+-+ **

**- P2 - **

- taka-san detente

- que pasa ?- preguntó

- se supone que mi cámara debería estar unos 100 metros en alguna dirección sin embargo inui no dice por donde

- y que hacemos entonces, todo es igual podríamos perdernos

- dejemos marcas – dijo con una sonrisa

- como??

- marquemos algunos árboles o algo del camino así sabremos como regresar no te parece buena idea??

- tienes razón, esta bien

- empecemos entonces – dijo y empezó a buscar algo de utilidad en su mochila

( NA: a que persona se le ocurre entrar a la selva sin nada, siempre tienen que llevar algo en donde poner cosas de emergencia o de utilidad, inclusive agua, lo digo por experiencia en campamentos... si me encana ir de campamento es de lo mas divertido)

**+-+-+- 10:10 am +-+-+-**

**- P3 - **

- fshhh... sadaharu – dijo acercándose hacia él

- dime kaoru

- ya se que es lo que perdí – dijo algo molesto, después de todo sadaharu si tenia razón era tan obvio que cuando de dio cuenta de lo que había perdido se dijo para si " estúpido "

- en serio?? Era muy probable y que es entonces??- pregunto con curiosidad talvez su kouhai estuviera equivocado

- mi brazalete – (NA: falta total de imaginación, pero que seria tan preciado para kao-chan, piénsenlo y después sugieran porque estuve pensando casi 2 horas en que seria, tiene que ser algo de valor sentimental ya que kaoru es sencillo y no se aferra a las cosas)

- correcto kaidoh entonces en un momento partiremos de acuerdo

- que ?!

- aun le tengo que entregar esto a oishi- dijo y le mostró el mapa-acertijo-garabato que le correspondía...

**- P4 - **

- y ahora por donde- pregunto ryoma al ver el m-a-g (NA: lo abreviamos ok mapa-acertijo-garabato)

- déjame ver- dijo y pidió el papel empezando a examinarlo - según esto es a la izquierda

- esta seguro??- después del día anterior quien confiaría en el bosque y peor con ese papel

así es, vamos – dijo y empezó a caminar

- mmm... – no discutiría con su buchou no a estas alturas de estar en medio de la nada

- / 5 / -

Al fin se había dado cuenta del preciado objeto después de todo las dos horas de búsqueda, meditación y dolores de cabeza habían dado resultado y solo se pregunto

- " como lo sabia??" – como es que inui se había enterado del objeto preciado si de echo solo el lo sabia o al menos eso pensaba hasta que se lo arrebataron o quizá allí cobro importancia cualquiera de las dos no importaba en ese momento y solo decidió ir en busca de sadaharu

**- P1 - **

- de acuerdo eiji-sempai hasta ahora todo va bien, la comida ya no parece ese jugo de inui y no incendiamos el campamento

- ... por suerte, cocinar además de aburrido es difícil, como taka-san hace esto todo el tiempo??

- la verdad creo que se necesita talento o paciencia o algo que no tenemos – dijo rendido ante el arte culinario

- tienes razón momo y bueno ya que tenemos algo mas decente de comer que hacemos!!

- lo que inui nos dijo, busquemos algo que nos haga falta ya quiero saber que tomo que es muy importante – dijo impaciente

- sii entonces a buscar algo, algo... que buscamos momo??

- yo tampoco lo se... no lo se

- OO

- OO

- T , T

- ¬¬ u

**- P 2 -**

**- "**de cuerdo cuando llegue al campamento inui sufrirá... sufrirá " – pensaba fuji, ya era mas de 2 horas y media buscando su preciada cámara fotográfica que le había sido arrebatada quien sabe como y ocultada quien sabe cuando y ahora andaba vagando en medio de la anda como decía ryo-chan, en una trampa mortal según kaoru, en un laberinto según eiji y en un entretenido juego tratándose de inui

- syusuke...

-...

- syusuke

- eee... que dices taka-san

- ya pasamos por este lugar – dijo y le mostró la marca que había en un árbol

- que!! – definitivamente inui sufriría, nunca en su vida se había perdido y ahora no era momento para hacerlo, pero, lastimosamente si era verdad... estaba completamente perdido...

- ... taka-san... – dijo después de uno segundos

- mmm...???

- nos perdimos ¬¬ - había que ser sinceros no??

- u U

- ...

- me lo presentía... ¬¬

- que raro... u -

**+-+-+-+ 11:00 AM +-+-+-**

**- P3 - **

**-** fshhh... de una maldita vez podemos irnos??

- no seas impaciente kaoru ten por seguro que después querrás regresar lo mas pronto posible

- ...

- inui al fin te encuentro- interrumpió oishi

- oishi ya sabes lo que es?? – pregunto

- así es

- y bueno dime que es

- mi dije – (NA/ de nuevo falta total de imaginación que puede ser preciado para estos chicos piensen y díganmelo porque yo estoy mas que perdida piensen en algo preciado y que ellos puedan haber llevado al campamento... definitivamente que mala soy eligiendo algo de valor T T )

- si , estas en lo correcto, entonces toma – dijo y le entrego el m-a-g - suerte, kaidoh vamos a buscar tu objeto – fue lo que dijo y empezó a caminar – hoo si lo olvidaba el mapa comienza caminando por la orilla 30 metros corriente arriba – fue lo ultimo que dijo y empezó a caminar seguido de kaoru

**- P4 - **

- ...

-...

- ... buchou esta seguro que es el camino correcto?? – rompió el silencio ryoma al notar la duda de su capitán

-... algo anda mal – respondió después de algunos segundos

- mmm... inui dijo que... – esperen un momento... DEMONIOS!! inui dijo 20 metros corriente abajo verdad??

- dijo que??- cuestiono tezuka al no escuchar la parte faltante de la frase

- ... que debíamos caminar 20 metros corriente abajo ¬¬ - había descubierto el problema... pero acaso tenia la culpa de tener mala memoria y además pésimo sentido de la ubicación?? Hasta donde sabia el no era el culpable

- que?? – dijo algo sorprendido y haciendo un recorrido mental de todo lo que habían caminado y recordando no haber caminado 20 metros corriente abajo donde supuestamente comenzaba, ahora pensándolo bien EL gran garabato

- inui me dijo que debiamos caminar 20 metros corriente abajo para empezar

- y de casualidad se te olvido mencionarlo verdad?? – dijo intentando no alterarse.

Genial!! ahora estaba absolutamente perdido por no haberse enterado de un dato tan importante, bueno sabia que ryoma era algo despistado a veces olvidaba cosas importantes pero esto era demasiado y una vez mas dijo " que hice mal para estar así"

Y la primera respuesta que se le cruzo en la mente fue " haber venido al campamento"

Entonces la nueva misión encontrar el camino correcto para recuperar el "insignificante" juguete y regresar al campamento.

- /5/ -

- se supone que es por esa roca – dijo en voz baja intentando ubicarse en el mapa y una vez mas poniéndose en camino por el camino indicado

**+-+-+-+-+ 12:00 PM. +-+-+-+ **

**- p1 -**

- nyaa!!! Momo ya sabes lo que es – dijo algo desanimado

- no... pero que demonios puede ser – dijo algo molesto ya era una hora buscando algo que no sabia que podía ser

- que hacemos momo esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé

- lo se eiji...

-...

-... no tiene hambre sempai??- Dijo cambiando el tema despreocupadamente

- si tengo mucha hambre pero aun no regreso nadie que hacemos?

- empecemos, no sabemos cuanto tardaran

- tienes razón momo entonces a comer – dijo saliendo de su tienda y en dirección a la hoguera en donde estaba preparada la " comida" que habían preparado con mucho esfuerzo ( NA/ por no decir, ninguno sabe cocinar y prepararon veneno )

**p2 - **

- bueno taka-san creo que ya se por donde estamos según el mapa – dijo deteniéndose cerca de una roca por donde caía una pequeña vertiente

- que alivio – dijo alcanzándolo – y por donde estamos??- pregunto

- creo que pronto llegaremos a la mitad del camino por donde pasamos esta mañana – dijo viendo una vez mas el maldito papel

- entonces sigamos así podremos seguir en busca de tu cámara fotográfica

- tienes razón...

**- P3 -**

- fshhh... – de acuerdo estaba completamente perdido, acaso a ese papel se le podia nombrar mapa?? definitivamente si lo hacían tendría que ser en otro universo y lo peor era que inui no le había dicho absolutamente nada de si era la dirección correcta o no, si tendría que subir bajar o algo por el estilo no le había dicho absolutamente nada, y por ello estaba mas que perdido

- ...

- fshhh...

- ... kaoru por donde?? - pregunto al ver que kaoru no se movía del lugar y examinada su entretenido acertijo

- ... no lo se – respondió al fin estrujando ese m-a-g y botándolo por algún lado

- dudo que sin el papel puedas encontrar tu brazalete – dijo observando la acción tan extraña de kaidoh

- lo se... mmm... por eso pido que me ayudes -

- sabes que va en contra de las reglas así que decide una dirección – dijo notando que kaoru se le acercaba.

Definitivamente no habría echo esto en ninguna circunstancia, pero el brazalete era importante y salir de esa "trampa mortal" también lo era y solo tenia una ultima jugada, tentar a alguien, tocar el sentimiento perverso y lograr el cometido, descubrir en donde se encontraba, recuperar su objeto y después llegar a salvo con sus compañeros por ello lo haría, tentaría a aquella persona tan especial ...

**- P4**-

- detente - la voz de tezuka hizo que se detuviera al instante

- que pasa?? – pregunto volteándose para encarar a su buchou

- este no es el camino – dijo al fin

- que?? – pregunto. Se suponía que tezuka tenia un buen sentido de la ubicación y se suponía que no se perdería si estaba con él pero esta acción demostraba lo contrario, estaban perdidos en medio de la nada y entonces que harían??

**-/5/- **

**-** mmm... debería estar por la derecha – dijo oishi examinando por enésima vez el m-a-g. De acuerdo no tenia idea de cómo inui pudo ocultar todo esto sin perderse, y hacer esos "mapas" para todos si todo el día anterior estaba con el o no??

Con esas cuestionantes en la mente siguió su camino para ver si podía hallar su dije...

**Continuara...**

Como van publico aquí otro día en el campamento, el entretenido juego de inui solo trae consecuencias jeje.. dejen comentarios y en serio sugieran algo de valor para los restantes... tezuka, taka-san, momo, eiji porque juro que no se que idiotez puedo poner... en fin

Primer lemon prox capi... no sean genios para saber quienes... etto talvez me tarde en actualizar verán mis profes dejaron los descansos y de nuevo toneladas de tarea y ahora clases extras y trabajos practicos... en serio odio a mi profe De religión, y moral nos dijo a mi salón que hagamos toda la ambientación para una obra... saben el teatro es inmenso y tenemos que hacer aparecer árboles y 10 fondos del 5 o 6 metros de ancho y 3 de alto que horror y de paso se enoja con nosotros bueno yo a hacer los estúpidos árboles hasta la prox...


	7. ¿Porque en el bosque?

**Capitulo VII **

**Porque en el bosque??**

**+-+-+-+ campamento 12:15+-+-+-+**

**-P1- **

-…

-…

- … estas listo

- mmm - respondió afirmando con la cabeza

- entonces a la una

- a las dos

- ya! – dijo llevando un poco de la comida que habían preparado a su boca.

-…

-…

-

-

- u

- Uu

- XX

- X ¬ X

- QUE ASCO!!!!! – grito Momoshiro y se dirigió al río rápidamente seguido por Eiji

- nya!!! Momo espérame!!...

**+-+-+-+- algún lugar del bosque +-+-+-+-**

**- P2 - **

- demonios… se supone que estamos sobre el camino pero yo no recuerdo nada de esto – dijo Syusuke un poco molesto

- tranquilízate Syusuke

- como pudo hacernos esto Inui??- dijo haciéndose a la "victima"

- "tu haces cosas peores" OO u – pensó taka-san - jejeje solo busquemos tu cámara esta bien – dijo y empezó a caminar por donde intuía que estaba la cámara

- Inui morirá – murmullo y siguió a taka-san

**- P3 - **

- fshhh… - de aquí en adelante no había vuelta tras así que solo puso el plan en marcha

- pasa algo Kaoru??- pregunto Inui al notar el cambio tan drástico de comportamiento de su compañero y además de notar que casi estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- nada – dijo y empujo suavemente a Sadaharu hacia tras hasta que logro apoyarlo en un árbol

- ¿que pretendes? – pregunto con una mirada de lujuria hacia Kaoru, después de todo si seguían en esa posición haría algo que no estaba previsto o bueno no estaba previsto en ese momento y en ese lugar

- acaso no te gustaría… - dijo en un tono seductor poco común en él

- que acaso t… - no concluyo ya que Kaidoh lo había empezado a besar de la forma mas imprevista.

**-P4- **

- de acuerdo cual es el plan – pregunto después de algunos minutos a Tezuka

- llegar al río, ir corriente arriba y ver si encontramos el campamento para empezar correctamente el camino en busca de tu juguete- dijo resumidamente

- de acuerdo y entonces por donde exactamente queda el río?

- ese es el problema, según yo estábamos en el camino correcto y por ello no estoy seguro

- … entonces será mejor empezar a buscarlo – dijo Ryoma viendo poco futuro en su búsqueda.

-… vamos - dijo y empezó a caminar y rogando por no haberse oxidado para situaciones como esta ya que desde hace algún tiempo que no salía de campamento o pasaba por este tipo de situaciones.

**/5/ - **

- al fin… si estoy bien debería ser en ese árbol – dijo mientras se dirija a un árbol bastante frondoso y lo empezaba a examinar, supuestamente su dije debería de estar en algún lugar de ese árbol y si no, en vez de atar a Kaoru y momo en un árbol él seria al victima esta vez, es decir Inui estaría atado al árbol…

Ese dije era lo bastante importante como para dignarlo ha hacer aquella acción, aunque pensándolo bien cada vez pensaba mas como Fuji y eso lo aterraba hasta cierto punto pero no a tal grado de acobardarlo en atar a Inui.

**+-+-+-+ campamento +-+-+- **

**+-+-+- 12:30+-+-+**

**-p1-**

- eso sabia al jugo de Inui - uu

- pero si se veía bastante bien

- tu lo probaste sabia horrible

- y entonces ¿que hacemos?

- no lo se!!! Nos quedamos sin comida!! – dijo Eiji algo desesperado

- pero porque no llega nadie-

- nya!! No lo se…!!! – dijo e hizo un pausa después continuo- de acuerdo momo no entremos en pánico y en vez para distraernos busquemos lo que nos robo Inui

- de acuerdo sempai lo que me pregunto es porque demonios lo oculto en el bosque TT - dijo

- porque se supone estamos de campamento y los campamentos se hacen el los bosques – explico eiji

- sempai no soy un retardado ¬¬

-jeje gomen momo vamos- y una vez mas se dirigieron a su tienda.

**-p2- **

- Syusuke!!! Por aquí – grito taka-san mientras hacia señas a su compañero para que viniera a donde el se encontraba

- que pasa taka-san?- pregunto al alcanzarlo

- mira esa de allí no es tu cámara?? – dijo señalando el aparato

- que??... si lo es… pero

-… pero

-….

-… esta al otro lado del risco-

- x x

- u

- Inui va a morir lentamente – dijo muy molesto, como era posible que después de 4 o 5 horas de búsqueda haya encontrado su preciada cámara y los esté separando un risco de 30 metros de distancia, como llegaría al otro lado??

- Syusuke será mejor empezar a caminar para recoger tu cámara si no se hará demasiado tarde

- ¬¬ de acuerdo vamos taka-san - y pensó "maldito bosque, lo recordaba mas agradable"

**-p3-**

Ya habían pasado el límite, Inui no pudo soportar la tentación y ahora su boca sentía la calida lengua de su menor en un apasionado y salvaje beso, sus manos lentamente se deslizaban en todo su torso y espalda de Kaoru y la respiración ya se sentía entrecortada y agitada.

Después de algunos minutos sintió como lentamente Kaoru se separaba de su boca y empezaba a recorrer su cuello logrando recorrerlo por completo.

En algunos minutos más ya no tendrían conciencia del entorno y entonces solo se ocuparían de dar y recibir placer algo que ambos ansiaban desde hace días.

- haa!!… Po-porque?? - pudo pronunciar Sadaharu después de algunos segundos entre besos y gemidos, después de todo esto era ilógico, Kaoru nunca había echo esto, nunca había tomado la iniciativa y era casi imposible que lo hiciera, ya que el siempre era el que empezaba el que insinuaba y conseguía aquellas noches de placer que le encantaban pero al parecer en este momento los datos ya no importaban porque ya estaba fuera de si.

- … porque te necesito - fue la simple respuesta

La camisa de Sadaharu ya se encontraba desecha dejando ver su pálido y bien formado torso por el cual Kaoru empezaba a bajar lentamente dejando delicados besos, Sadaharu sabia bien a donde quería llegar y no evito que kaidoh siguiera su camino, simplemente sintió como su pantalón era quitado seguido de algunos besos.

Kaoru yacía hincado delante te él.

- haaaa!!! – gimió al sentir como su miembro era tomado por su novio e introducido en su boca - Ka-kaoru… – dijo con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que el placer ya invadía su cuerpo y sus sentidos se concentraban en las delicadas caricias…

(NA / la cortamos un rato allí ok ¬//¬)

**- P4 –**

- creo que ya estamos cerca del río – informo Tezuka mientras prestaba un poco de atención a su entorno

- estas segu--- Ouch!!! – dijo Ryoma desde el piso

- Echizen?? Dijo al no ver a su compañero detrás de el y viendo un poco mas abajo lo encontró – estas bien?- pregunto dirigiéndose hacia él para intentar levantarlo

- pero que…- dijo intentando ver el lugar donde había tropezado o mejor dicho donde se había metido y era un lugar con bastante lodo

- parece que estamos en un pantano – dijo Tezuka mientras lo tomaba de la mano para levantarlo y una vez impulso el liviano cuerpo de su kouhai atrayéndolo hacia si y segundos después vio como no pudo mantenerse en pie e iba cayendo y en una acción rápida lo sujeto de la cintura para que no cayera – puedes mantenerte en pie?- pregunto después de unos segundos

- parece que me torcí un tobillo – dijo Ryoma intentando mover su tobillo izquierdo, dejando salir una mueca, genial ayer era la victima de una persona con costumbres de lo mas extrañas y que parecía que lo intentaba acosar y ahora estaba perdido con su capitán en medio del bosque (NA/ ejm ejm ejm de la nada ejem ejem ejem) y con un tobillo torcido que mas le podía ocurrir?? ( NA/ no te adelantes Ryo-chan que mi mente lo puede todo)

Tezuka sentó a Ryoma en el piso y empezó a examinar el tobillo – parece que solo es una torcedura leve si descansas mañana podrás caminar – dijo Tezuka dejando a un lado a Ryoma y poniéndose de pie para saber donde demonios se encontraban porque hace minutos estaba seguro estar cerca del río

- y entonces que hago no puedo caminar y estamos en medio de la nada – dijo molesto por estar en esa condición era "genial" verdad!!!

Ryoma tenia razón que harían su compañero no se podía mover o no estaba en condiciones de levantarse en el bosque y solo tenia una salida o dos

1: ir por ayuda o que alguien los encuentre cosa que ocurriría solo con la intervención divina de Kami-sama

2: esperar un rato (NA/ largo rato) a que a Ryoma ya no le duela el tobillo y ayudarlo a caminar lo cual llevaría algunas horas

O

3: algo que aun no lo convencía pero era la mejor… llevarlo cargado hasta el campamento

(NA/ en otras circunstancias hubiera echo una votación por cual hubieran querido 1, 2 o 3 pero como estoy segura que no quieren que lo deje allí será en otra ocasión)

Por algo era el capitán y era por las decisiones que tomaba… en la mayoría de los casos…

**-/ 5 /-**

- Al fin- dijo muy contento Oishi, al fin había encontrado el dije que era tan importante después de todo era un hermoso recuerdo de la persona que mas quería en el mundo y definitivamente si no lo encontraba Inui estaría atado a un árbol durante todo el día siguiente y estaba seguro que muchos de sus compañeros hubieran apoyado esa decisión.

Tomo el dije y solo pensó "de acuerdo ahora solo debo regresar" y una vez mas vio el m-a-g esta vez dispuesto a ir al campamento y empezó el camino que debería llevarlo hasta sus compañeros

(NA/ si, si todos sabemos que Oishi es muy responsable y no comete tantas locuras como el resto del equipo ya que es algo aburrido ¬¬)

**+-+-+-+-+**

**+-+-+13:00+-+-+**

**-p1- **

- lo tengo, lo tengo si!!!! – dijo (NA/ grito) en un tono victorioso momo

- nya!! Me ganaste!!

- al fin se lo que Inui-sempai me quito

- en serio y que es??

- una fotografía

- una fotografía???

- así es pero es muy importante para mi…

- y porque trajiste una fotografía al campamento??- dijo sin entender

- porque nadie husmea en las billeteras ajenas

- bueno y entonces como lo buscamos ya que Sadaharu no esta y no nos dio un mapa o algo así

- bueno esto estaba amarrado allí – dijo y le mostró un papel

- en serio veamos que es – dijo mientras tomaba el papel y lo abría

- u

- OO

- u eso es un mapa??

- je… je… se supone no??

- bueno entones es mejor empezar, tenemos una larga tarde

- Sadaharu es cruel… - dijo el fin el neko,

- pero sempai tengo mucha hambre – dijo momo tomándose del estomago

- es verdad!!

- que??

- es que traje algunas provisiones- dijo Eiji bastante contento por haber traído esos dulces y galletas

- en serio- pregunto muy entusiasta (N/A ubican esa sonrisa de alegria desbordada con lagrimitas en los ojos)

- así es

- sempai lo quiero - dijo y se abalanzo sobre el (NA/ OO)

- nya!! No es para tanto- y una vez comieron las "provisiones" salieron de su tienda en busca de el "objeto"

**- p2- **

- taka-san encontré un puente – dijo mientras veía a lo lejos un puente que unía los dos riscos

- un puente??!!

- la verdad no se lo que hace un puente en medio de la nada pero nos servirá, apresúrate – dijo empezó a caminar hacia el puente con prisa

**+-+-+- en el puente +-+-+- **

- estas seguro que se puede ir por aquí?? – dijo viendo el "peligroso" puente

- no pero, no tenemos opción - (NA/ que directo, ese es mi fuji)

- que pe-pero… - dijo viendo hacia abajo

- taka-san…- dijo mientras lo observaba con detenimiento

- dime Syusuke

- le tienes miedo a las alturas?

- ee… veras jeje… así es - uu

- me lo suponía ¬¬ - bueno entonces tendría que ingeniar alguna forma de lograr hacer pasar a taka-san el puente, el gran problema como lo lograría??

**-p3- **

No recordaba como habían llegado tan lejos y tan rápido, no sabia como es que ahora estaban sin prenda alguna y recostados sobre sus mismas ropas en el suelo.

Sentía como Inui lo besaba apasionadamente explorando una vez más su cuerpo, aquel que esos labios habían probado mas de una vez, en mas de una noche o momentos de completo placer.

Pronto lo penetraría sentía como ese momento se acercaba, las manos de Sadaharu ya estaban en su entre pierna y lentamente las separaban.

Minutos después llego…

Él solo gimió, el miembro de su novio ya estaba en el y empezaba a moverse cada vez mas rápido

- relájate… - dijo suavemente Inui

- haaa!! – gimió una vez mas mientras se aferraba al cuerpo que yacía sobre el, aun esa intromisión le causaba cierto dolor, pero no le importaba, le importaba estar con el, después sintió como su boca era invadida por la boca de su amante y en ellas se ahogaban gemidos que deseaban salir por el gran gozo que sentían ambos cuerpos.

Ahora y a estas alturas ya ni siquiera les importaba que estaban en medio del bosque…

**-p4-**

- vamos

- buchou recuerda que no puedo caminar

- lo se – dijo acercándose hasta Ryoma dando le la espala y poniéndose de cuclillas delante de el – sube – fue lo que dijo

- Tezuka-buchou ha enloquecido – dijo viéndolo algo incrédulo

- te cargare hasta el campamento así que sube

- pero…

- como quieras te llevare en mis brazos entonces- (NA/ ya quisiera que actuara así)

- que?.,.- definitivamente no se esperaba esa reacción suya pero definitivamente no iría en sus brazos - la verdad… prefiero ir en tu espalda – dijo algo avergonzado

- entonces sube – dijo una vez mas y esta vez Ryoma obedeció, posando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tezuka, una vez se acomodo Kunimitsu se puso de pie.

Definitivamente Ryoma era muy liviano, parecía que pesaba algo mas según su apariencia.

- solo sujétate… de acuerdo – dijo Tezuka mientras se ponía de pie

- está bien – dijo algo desganado, él seria la segunda persona que lo cargaría así, definitivamente tenia mala suerte.

- entonces vamos, ya se donde queda el río

- aja – dijo mientras su buchou empezaba a caminar

**-/5/-**

- se supone que debería haber alguna roca por aquí?? – dijo mientras veía el entorno y no encontraba nada en absoluto – pero se supone que estaba en el camino correc…to-to…h- haaa!!! – grito y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iba… - " maldición!!" pensó alarmado, como había cometido ese error garrafal, como había podido pisar una colmena de abejas!!!

Y ahora era perseguido por un enjambre de ellas y una vez mas pensó " MALDICION!!!"…

**- P1 – **

**- **mo-momo… e-eso de allí no es… –

- que pasa sempai?? – dijo mientras veía donde Eiji fijaba la mirada y era una gran roca que estaba delante de el

- no son… - cuanto odiaba a los malditos insectos eran horribles

- avispas!! (NA/ saben odio a los insectos)

- y viste lo que esta arriba??

- que- dijo y fijo su mirada mas arriba- la fotografía!!!! - dijo algo exaltado, como la tomarían si estaba en medio de un nido de insectos, horribles y asquerosos por cierto…

**-p2-**

- taka-san…

- que pasa??

- mírame… - dijo, ya se le había ocurrido un plan y era muy simple, distraer a taka-san de que cruzaba el puente y llegara otro lado

- que??- dijo algo sorprendido

- mm… taka-san mírame – dijo mientras le mostraba sus penetrantes ojos (NA/ preciosos ojos bueno a mi me encantan) y después lo agarraba suavemente por la camisa arrastrándolo junto con el, mientras le decía algunas cosas para llamar su atención lo cual simplemente ponían mucho mas nervioso a taka-san.

Fuji estaba apunto de lograrlo ya estaban a la mitad del puente y taka-san no salía de su impresión, siempre le había gustado hacer eso con las personas y por ello había encontrado una forma muy practica de conseguir lo que quería y resultaba hasta con la persona mas seria del universo.

- ya esta…- dijo Syusuke después de uno minutos separándose de Kawamura y le daba una sonrisa

-que?? – definitivamente si de esto se enteraba alguien estaría muerto, Syusuke lo había arrastrado todo ese trayecto muy cerca de su rostro

- mira- dijo y le señalo el puente – ya lo cruzamos

- ¿que??... como… cuando?? - dijo algo nervioso

- solo te distraía… vamos la cámara esta cerca – fue lo que dijo y empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado…

**- p3 - **

Pronto llegaría el punto mas alto de placer, el líquido ya se derramaba en Kaidoh, y los gemidos eran sellados una vez mas por los labios de Sadaharu, unas embestidas mas e Inui se separo del cuerpo de su kouhai.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, la respiración era agitada, unos últimos susurros y todo término.

Sadaharu se levanto y se puso algunas ropas, lo mismo hizo Kaoru y una vez mas Inui le dio algunos besos en sus labios, se dirigió a un árbol bastante frondoso y dijo

- descansemos un rato… kaoru

- fshhh…- respondió sentándose a lado de Inui y apoyándose en su hombro se relajo por completo. Y así se quedaron por algún rato.

**-p4-**

- buchou estas seguro de estar bien- pregunto al ver que ya llevaban algún rato así

- si… ya estamos cerca

- de donde??

- del río

- en serio?? Acaso no estabamos perdidos?

- solo no estaba seguro.

- haa- definitivamente con Tezuka no se podía entablar una conversación, y aunque el tampoco era conversador de vez en cuando necesitaba atención, y ese era uno de esos momentos porque le estaba dando mucho sueño el estar así. Dejo de cuestionar a su capitán y empezó a observar el "divertido" panorama.

-/5/-

- diablos!!! – " que haré?" pensó es fuckubuchou de Seigaku, unas horrible abejas lo perseguían y el no había echo casi nada para merecer el castigo excepto quizá haber pisado un pequeño enjambre pero lo perseguían muchas de las que cabían allí – " piensa, piensa Syuichiroh!!!!"…" lo tengo" pensó y empezó a buscar desesperadamente el río quizá si se metía allí lo dejarían de perseguir, pero era solo un talvez.

Porque tenia que ocurrir todo esto en un pacifico bosque??...

**Continuara….**

Gomen por la tardanza pero estas ultimas semanas como que no e tenido tiempo de nada por los exámenes de fin de trimestre, estudiar, estudiar, sin tiempo de hacer algo como escribir tus fics o cosas así ademas como lo dije últimamente no he estado mucho tiempo en mi casita por lo que no he escrito mucho o echo grandes cosas en fin

No estoy contenta con el cap pero si lo estuviera tardaría talvez algunas semanas mas en actualizarlo hasta allí… dejen comentarios de cómo les esta yendo a los chicos q opinan jejeje me dijeron que soy mala TT en fin hasta la prox actualización no pondré que será pronto porque no lo se


	8. Venganza

_hi hi otro cap espero que les guste gome por la tardanza_

**+-+-+14:00-+-+-**

**-p1- **

piedra, papel y tijeras!! – dijeron al mismo tiempo sacando alguna de las opciones con una mano

SIII!! Gane!! –dijo (Na/grito) Eiji muy contento por haber ganado a su kouhai en ese juego

-NO!!! Pido la revancha!! Eiji-sempai pido justicia revancha!!!

- nya!! claro que no momo perdiste ahora ve a recoger tu fotografía de allí

- no pienso meter mi mano allí

- era un trato el que perdía lo haría

- pero... T T

- momo perdiste bueno yo te espero aquí abajo – dijo alejándose de su compañero lentamente

- pero sempai T T

- gomen momo pero perdiste y debes ir por tu fotografía suerte, yo te estaré viendo desde aquí – dijo mientras se escondía detrás de unos árboles.

Le aterrorizaban esos insectos o cosas que habían allí…

**-p2- **

- al fin – dijo fuji mientras recogía su preciada cámara fotográfica

- bueno entonces como regresamos Syusuke?? – no pensaba regresar por el puente colgante y esta vez no caería como la ultima vez.

- bueno creo que halle un atajo

- a que te refieres…

- sígueme – dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, bueno era la única manera de llegar pronto al campamento.

Y el atajo no era tan malo o bueno al menos para el no lo era.

(Na/ pobre taka-san uu)

**- P3 -**

- Parece que se hizo algo tarde – dijo el data-king

- fshh… lo se - bueno entonces vamos por tu brazalete no esta muy lejos de aquí.

– dijo Sadaharu y empezó a caminar. Bueno al menos el objetivo principal de Kaoru había dado resultado ser guiado por Sadaharu hasta su brazalete en medio de esa "trampa mortal".

Segundos después kaidoh empezó a seguir a su novio sin objeción alguna. (NA/¬¬)

**- p4- **

- Tezuka-san espera un momento

- mm??

- ese de allí no es el cascabel

- que?- dijo y vio la dirección señalada bueno ese si parecía un cascabel el problema estaba sobre un árbol, sobre un maldito árbol a 5 metros de tierra firme!! (NA/ hubiera puesto 10 pero tampoco abusemos 10 ya es alto muy alto)

Como lo alcanzaría??

- buchou es mi cascabel- repitió

- así parece

- entonces como lo tomamos?? – (NA/ Ryo-chan no puedes caminar porque no dices "buchou como tomara mi cascabel?" es mas apropiado o no??)

Tezuka bajo a Ryoma de su espalda y después de examinar unos minutos el árbol dijo- parece que tendré que subir

- que? – cuestiono Ryoma

- trepare el árbol – definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo, trepar un árbol por un estúpido juguete? Pasar el día anterior con Eiji definitivamente lo había afectado en algún sentido o talvez fue la insolación, el sol también causaba efectos secundarios.

- estas seguro que puedes?- pregunto Ryoma para asegurarse que su buchou lo iba a hacer

- no es difícil – respondió era obvio que no era difícil si el había trepado montañas como no hacerlo con un árbol?? El gran problema era que no se subía a un árbol hace años y hacerlo por un juguete no era nada seguro – "kunimitsu estas enloqueciendo" – pensó y después se dispuso a ir por el "insignificante juguete"

(NA/ veamos este trastorno creen que fue únicamente por Eiji?? O el sol? Yo solo pongo una pocas características- le encanta manipular a la gente – incluido el capitán- y cualquiera diría que tiene costumbres muyyyy raras al que sus gustos – exceptuando el capitán- ya saben quien es??)

**-/5/- **

- maldita sea!!! – dijo Oishi mientras escapaba de esos insectos que no se habían cansado de perseguirlo por un largo rato - " que haré, que haré!! "- pensaba desesperadamente el fuckubuchou de Seigaku que hasta ese momento no encontraba una posible salvación

**- p1- **

- BAKA MOMOSHIRO!!!!

- Eiji-sempai no fue mi culpa!!

- nya!! Que hacemos!!!

- no lo se!!

Como es que todo esto les estaba pasando? Bueno era simple momo había irrumpido en un nido de avispas y ellas molestas intentaron defenderse por lo cual en este momento las dos "victimas" huían de un gran numero de ellas

- momo nos quieren comer!!! – ToT dijo muy asustado el neko

- sempai las avispas no comen – dijo mientras seguía corriendo

- esas seguro ¬¬

- NO pero… sempai que hacemos!! – dijo recordando el peligro - "Eiji recuerda, recuerda que te dijo syui-chan- Fujiko- nee-chan, kaa-san, Inui con respecto a los insectos" intentaba recordar el neko – (NA/ si todos se preocupan por el adorable Eiji)

- lo tengo!! – dijo muy contento por recordar todo lo que le habían dicho

- que??!!- pregunto momo

- NYA!! momo creo que tenemos que ir al río – dijo si la memoria no le fallaba todos le habían dicho algo así

- de acuerdo pero donde diablos esta el río!!

- NO LO SE

- QUE HACEMOS!!

-NYA!!!

- T T

- T T

**- P2 - **

**- **es por aquí

- estas seguro??

- claro que si taka-san

- pero…

- llegamos- interrumpió

- p-e-pero

- si bajamos por aquí y cruzamos el río que desde allí no es muy profundo llegamos al campamento en vez de rodearlo todo de nuevo

-…- estaba loco!! como pensaba bajar ese horrible-peligroso–alto risco!! Y llegar al río ILESO

- así es taka-san no es difícil a demás no es una pendiente liza y tiene muchas salientes por ello es muy fácil inclusive en algunos lugares puedes caminar no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa

- pero… no crees que es mas seguro por el otro lado?? – dijo intentando excusarse de la "peligrosa" aventura

- jaja… yo te ayudare taka-san – dijo. Bueno al menos había recuperado su "humor" y no estaba enfadado como hace algunos minutos.

- este… mejor yo regreso por el otro lado jejeje nos vemos…

- ¬¬ nada de eso, vienes conmigo – dijo y lo tomo por el brazo hasta tenerlo bien sujeto y después lo jalo en dirección contraria a la que taka-san intentaba huir – es por aquí…- fue lo ultimo que dijo dispuesto a empezar la travesía…

(NA/ taka-san ANIMO TU PUEDES!!! Sobrevive y que no te de un ataque!!! yo haciéndole porras )

**-p3-**

-fshh…- se suponía que el brazalete estaba en algún lugar cerca de donde estaban hace un rato pero ya habían caminado bastante y no estaba su brazalete

- Kaoru

-fshh… si?? - detrás de esas rocas esta tu brazalete puedes ir por el

- que?

- trepa por este lado – dijo señalando unas salientes de la gran roca después continuo- una vez estés arriba debe estar a tu izquierda en algún agujero de la roca

- Sadaharu…- genial su novio era todo un caso después de todo si lo haría hacer algo peligroso como subirse a una estúpida roca de esa "trampa mortal"

- vamos Kaoru yo te espero aquí

- fshhh… ¬¬ - que mas daba se dirigió hasta el lugar indicado y se dispuso a subir en busca de su brazalete…

**-p4- **

De acuerdo ya casi lo tenia, solo un poco mas y llegaría hasta el cascabel.

Con cuidado subió un poco mas de ese árbol y logro tener el insignificante juguete del príncipe, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y se dispuso a bajar, desgraciadamente bajar siempre había sido lo mas difícil cuando subías a algún lado.

(NA/ experiencia propia, en todo siempre es mas difícil bajar que subir, montañas, árboles o lo que sea… bueno menos gradas ¬¬)

Ryoma tan solo veía como su buchou ya estaba bastante alto y había cogido el cascabel, y ahora veía como intentaba bajar de la rama en la que se encontraba, nunca había visto a su capitán así y definitivamente se veía muy bien.

Minutos después vio como Tezuka empezaba a bajar ese árbol y se pregunto –" como Inui-sempai lo subió allí?"- con esa cuestionante siguió con la vista a su buchou

(NA/ yo quiero verlo así ¬ se debe de ver hermoso!!)

**-/5/- **

Ya estaba cerca. Había visto el río a lo lejos y esas cosas no lo dejan de perseguir.

Ya se encontraba cansado pero era por su bien el no desfallecer allí, siguió corriendo y empezó a escuchar unos gritos –"Eiji… " – pensó, como no reconocer la voz del neko y reconoció una voz mas – momo!!- dijo ambos al parecer estaban muy cerca y ambos gritaban desesperadamente. Intento buscarlos con la mirada mas no los encontró por el espeso bosque y al acordarse de que el mismo estaba en peligro siguió corriendo.

Minutos después su camino se vio interrumpido por un par de chicos que corrieron delante de el ocasionando que los tres chocaran – momo!! Eiji!! – grito desde el piso -… nya!! Syui-chan nos quieren comer!! – grito y se levanto rápidamente para continuar su huida

- que los quieren comer?? – dijo y recordó a las abejas, giro su vista y vio como esas cosas se acercaban – corran!!- al mismo tiempo que oyó

- corre!!! – de parte de ambos muchachos, los tres se miraron entre si y vieron a la espalda del otro, Oishi encontrándose con miles de avispas, Eiji y momo encontrándose con un gran enjambre de abejas y la reacción - HAAAAA!!!!- fue un gran grito y empezaron a correr para perder a esos horribles insectos.

**-p2- **

- vamos taka-san no es tan peligroso – dijo tranquilamente el ojiazul, mientras veía a su compañero y bajaba un poco para llegar a un pequeña plataforma

**-…- **bueno para el, el concepto de seguridad no era estar bajando un risco bastante alto que según su compañero era seguro.

- dame tu mano te ayudare- dijo mientras ofrecía ayuda a su compañero quien al parecer seguía inseguro de ir por allí

- no creo que sea buena idea seguir bajando - lo siento Kawamura pero ya bajamos bastante como para volver a subir a demás ya falta poco… o…

- o que Syusuke??

- es que acaso no confías en mi? Taka-san?

- hee… no nada de eso pero…

-parece que taka-san no cofia en mi… entonces no podré ayudarlo… - dijo mientras se volteaba y se disponía a bajar

- No!!... yo si confío en ti Syusuke – porque demonios tenia que tener esa fobia a las alturas?!.

Sin mas bajo hasta donde Fuji, y empezó a ir muy cerca de el. No pensaba hacerlo solo, no señor!!!

**-p3- **

Ya estaba sobre la estúpida roca pero no había un brazalete en ningún lado

- kaidoh apresúrate debemos volver al campamento – dijo Inui (NA/ no te lo recomiendo Inui padecerás jejeje)

-fshhh… no encuentro el brazalete- dijo desde arriba lo suficientemente alto como para que su compañero lo oyera

- gira y baja algunos metros así podrás verlo – dijo y su kouhai obedeció, minutos después pudo ver el brazalete, lo tomo y se dispuso en llegar hasta su compañero lo cual le tomo algunos minuto

s - fshhh…

- bien kaidoh vamos al campamento, debemos ir por suroeste- dijo y empezó a caminar por el bosque.

-fshhh…

(NA/ que cruel destino tiene kao-chan… ignorado por su novio, obligado a hacer cosas peligrosas y sin poder decir no… pobre n nu)

**-p4- **

- tómalo – dijo Tezuka entregando el cascabel

- … arigatoo – dijo algo avergonzado

- vamos solo debemos volver al campamento – dijo en un tono serio el capitán y volviendo hacia donde estaba Echizen se hincó y dijo

– sube

- que… pero

- llegaremos mas rápido ya no falta mucho

- espera un momento… como sabes donde esta el campamento?

-… ayer pasamos por aquí, ya estamos cerca, así que sube – dijo a punto de perder la paciencia

- … mmm, de acuerdo – se resigno, cuanto odiaba ser tratado como un invalido, se subió a la espalda de su capitán y este se dispuso a continuar el camino.

**- /5/-p1- **

- nya!! Que hacemos!!! – dijo mientras seguían su huida

- el río esta cerca- dijo Oishi

- pero cuando dices cerca te refieres a ya llegaremos o aun tenemos que correr! – dijo momo

- lo vi hace algunos minutos, si nos metemos en el lo mas probable es que se vayan al no encontrarnos.

- pero!!! – intento decir momo

- miren el río – dijo muy contento Eiji - démonos prisa – dijo el fuckubuchou mientras en un ultimo esfuerzo dio con el río entrando en el y hundiéndose rápidamente (NA/ de acuerdo estos insectos son muy persistentes pero es que las molestaron y ellas estaban molestas - -u)

Momoshiro y Eiji en cuanto llegaron hicieron lo mismo que Oishi, hundiéndose en el agua. Pasaron algunos segundos y cuando ninguno pudo aguantar mas su respiración salieron del agua (NA/ veamos segundos antes tres chicos empujándose dentro del río para que ninguno saliera así se ahoguen jejeje)

-haaaaaa… - primer respiro, después continua - PERO QUE DEMINOS TE PASA MOMO!!- reclamo el neko

- ¿que¿a que te refieres?

- casi me ahogas!!! T T

- si claro dile eso a Oishi-sempai!! El era el que me jalaba!!

- chicos tranquilos ya nos deshicimos de esas cosas - nn

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- a Oishi porque casi nos ahoga!!!- dijo molesto el neko y Momoshiro lo siguió

- que ESPE…- intento decir mientras era ahogado lentamente en el río…

**+-+-+-+ algunos minutos después +-+-+-+- **

- nya!! Y ahora donde esta el campamento!!

- no lo se – dijo momo

- corriente arriba – dijo Oishi mientras intentaba recuperar algo de vida, después de todo casi logran su cometido, ahogarlo.

- que en serio? Bueno entonces empecemos a caminar… - respondió ya mas tranquilo Eiji, esta si que Inui se las pagaría y muy caro.

- bueno vamos – dijo momo y empezaron a caminar…

**- p2- **

- lo vez ya falta muy poco, tu puedes taka-san – dijo Fuji mientras de un pequeño salto llegaba hasta la orilla

- aja…- la clave era no mirar hacia abajo, así lo había estado haciendo hacia varios minutos y daba un buen resultado, ya faltaba menos de dos metros para llegar a tierra firme y después de bajar un poco mas estaba dispuesto a dar un ultimo salto por su bien (NA/ ejem ejem… los accidentes siempre ocurren uu) pero resbalo cayendo sobre Syusuke, quien cayo fácilmente al piso y después no se oyó absolutamente nada…

**- p3- **

- parece que no regreso nadie – dijo Inui mientras observaba el campamento y no encontraba a nadie

- fshh… así parece

- entonces esperemos hay un 74 de probabilidad de que en la siguiente hora todos ya estén aquí

- lo que digas – dijo mientras sentía como el hambre lo invadía – Sadaharu me muero de hambre

- si no me equivoco Eiji y momo prepararon algo así que debe estar por aquí

- tienes razón- dijo mientras empezaba a buscar la comida (NA/ no kao-chan no vayas por el veneno!!)

**- P4 –**

- Tezuka-sempai esta bien? – pregunto al notar como este se empezaba a fatigar (NA/ quien no, cargar a una persona te cansa muchoooo)

- no te preocupes – fue su respuesta y siguió caminando como si nada, algunos minutos después Ryoma hablo

- Siento interrumpir el "agradable" silencio pero…- dijo tomando la atención de si buchou

- hm?

- Ese acaso no es Syusuke besando a Kawamura-sempai? O bueno Kawamura-sempai besando a Syusuke?... como sea – dijo mirando la escena como si fuera cosa de todos los días, a estas alturas ya no le impresionaba lo que Fuji hacia

- que?!! – Respondió rápidamente empezando a buscar a Fuji con la mirada – Syu-su-ke – dijo mucho mas que molesto mientras empezaba a respirar hondo "Tezuka tranquilízate esto tiene que tener una explicación, una buena explicación" pensaba mientras intentaba calmarse

(NA/ recuerdan que en algunos animes cuando alguien esta algo –muy- molesto levanta una ceja medio temblorosa y después intenta relajarse para no hacer algo muy malo, imagínense a Tezuka así jijiji)

**+-+-+- a unos metros de ellos, cruzando el Río +-+-+-+ **

- haaa!!! Syusuke lo siento - dijo separándose de el lo mas rápido que pudo algo sonrojado y moviendo sus manos de forma extraña

- taka-san jeje no te preocupes – dijo recuperando su sonrisa, de acuerdo esto si que no se lo esperaba - después de todo besas mejor de lo que pensé – dijo inocentemente (NA/ Fuji no tiene salvación)

- que?- dijo sonrojado

- no te preocupes mira solo tenemos que cruzar el río y estaremos muy cerca del campamento – "Tezuka?… que bien que estaba aquí… mmm pero que le habrá pasado a Ryo-chan?" pensaba Fuji al notar la presencia de ambos muchachos y bastante contento, después de todo el beso había tenido un lado positivo.

Meta No 3 de Fuji cumplida… vengarse por el pequeño "incidente" de anoche

- si tienes razón – "Por favor que nadie lo haya visto, por favor que nadie lo haya visto…" pensaba taka-san intentando olvidar el pequeño accidente de minutos atras

- de acuerdo taka-san crucemos el río- dijo tranquilamente mientras agarraba a taka-san y empezaba a jalarlo entrando en el río, llegando al medio y viendo en frente dijo

- Tezuka? Ryo-chan que hacen aquí? – como si no los hubiera visto y fingiendo algo de impresión

- q-que!!- dijo algo nervioso taka-san "Tezuka no lo vio, Tezuka no lo vio…por kami Tezuka no lo vio"

- pero que te paso ryo-chan? – dijo una vez mas Fuji, la curiosidad lo mataba, porque Tezuka lo estaba cargando?

- me resbale y me torcí un tobillo – dijo Echizen mientras observaba a Fuji y sin darle mayor importancia

- parece que el capitán es bastante descuidado- hablo nuevamente Fuji en un tono bastante singular

- que? – esta vez dijo el capitán, que el recuerde el no tenia la culpa de que su pareja este en esa condición.

- Qué eres muy descuidado… ryo-chan esta lesionado y el es tú pareja se supone que debes cuidarlo – dijo Fuji saliendo del río y dirigiéndose a Ryoma – estas bien ryo-chan? – dijo algo preocupado

- no es nada – porque lo trataban como un invalido? Y mas que todo como un pequeño niño? Nota mental: nunca en su vida volver a ir a un campamento con sus sempais.

- vamos al campamento- dijo el serio capitán

- estoy de acuerdo- dijo taka-san algo nervioso

- y por donde se supone que es? – pregunto esta vez Ryoma que no tenia idea de donde se encontraban

- debemos subir un poco para llegar al campamento Ryo-chan

- vamos – dijo Tezuka y empezó a caminar aguantándose las ganas de preguntar " Syusuke porque te estabas besando con taka-san?".

**-/5/-p1- **

- nya!! Ya estamos cerca – dijo el neko muy contento

- y como lo sabes? – pregunto momo

- muy fácil ayer pasamos por aquí con el buchou y el campamento debe estar por aquí – dijo observando su alrededor

- no imagine que lo recordarías – dijo Oishi

- nya! Syui-chan me subestimas aquí fue donde Tezuka- buchou empezó a darme miedo- dijo aferrándose al brazo de su compañero

- a darte miedo? – dijo momo una vez mas

- si!! Es que parecía que quería hacerme algo pero después me dijo que era por una araña que estaba en mi espalda la verdad como recién me lo dijo en la noche yo le tenia miedo - dijo haciendo memoria del día anterior

- bueno dudo que Tezuka-san te hiciera algo así – dijo momo

- nadie lo sabe… hoo miren el campamento!!- dijo emocionado el neko

- al fin – dijo Oishi, mientras se acercaban al el.

**-p3-**

- vaya será mejor no probar esa comida – dijo Inui mientras anotaba lagunas cosas en su agenda – pobre Kaoru – dijo al ver que tardaría algún rato en volver del río

Definitivamente nunca pondría a momo y a Eiji de nuevo a cargo de la comida porque se notaba que no tenían nada de experiencia en improvisación de comidas

- en fin- dijo en un susurro y escucho algunos pasos, segundos después vio como se asomaban por el lado del río, Syusuke seguido de Tezuka con Ryoma y por ultimo taka-san – "había un 86 de que ya llegaran" - pensó para sus adentros Inui y siguió viendo las acciones de sus compañeros, algunos segundos después vio como por otro lado del campamento aparecían Eiji con momo y Oishi

- que bueno que ya llegaron – dijo Inui y sintió como todas la miradas se posaban en el

(NA/ esas miradas malignas (¬¬) que piensan en matar a alguien y están acompañadas del aire de maldad)

- jeje… no estan molestos verdad? nnu– dijo Inui algo arrepentido de su juego

-… (NA/ clausurado por escenas de violencia en este caso estilo chibis)

**+-+- campamento 16:00pm +-+-+ **

ya había acabado de desintoxicarse por haber probado esa cosa que se suponía era comida, ya estaba a unos pasos del campamento y solo dijo

- fshhh… que demonios hacen?- pregunto Kaidoh al ver una escena que hasta cierto punto le parecía entretenida

- ho! Kaoru que bueno que llegas- dijo Fuji al ver como el muchacho llegaba

- fshhh… - se supone que estaban masacrando a Inui o que es lo que hacían?

- bueno creo que todo ya esta bien – dijo Oishi definitivamente se había quedado con ganas de amarrar a Inui a un árbol

- de lo que te perdiste mamushi- dijo momo. Kaidoh se acerco hasta Inui y definitivamente se lo merecía

- yo creo que reaccionara en algunas horas – dijo Eiji.

Pero cual había sido es castigo?

1: Amarrarlo a un árbol para que no escapara

2: hacerle beber una jarra entera de "Akazu" (NA/ jugo que aparece en "El príncipe de los bolos" se supone que es mas fuerte que aozu que es un jugo con el que hasta Fuji cae inconsciente)

3: ver su sufrimiento lo cual es satisfactorio para todos (NA/ jejejejeje)

- fshhh

- bueno ya estoy casi satisfecho ahora que hacemos con los otros objetos?- pregunto Fuji

4 meta de Fuji cumplida (hasta cierto punto de satisfacción) hacer sufrir a Inui. (NA/ bueno no lo llego a matar - -)

- supongo que averiguar que son y buscarlos o esperar a que Inui reaccione y que nos lleve hasta ellos- dijo momo

- yo propongo comer algo – dijo Oishi

- no!!- dijeron ambos muchachos que habían preparado esa "comida"

- porque no?

- taka-san porque no preparas algo- dijo Eiji

- de acuerdo pero y lo que hicieron

- fshhh… en verdad no les recomiendo comer eso – dijo un piadoso kaidoh

- si Kaoru lo dice debe ser verdad- dijo esta vez Ryoma que estaba sentado cerca de la hoguera donde todos estaban reunidos

bueno entonces preparare algo – dijo taka-san y empezó a preparar la comida mientras los otros muchachos hacían diversas cosas como buscar su objeto preciado, cambiarse de ropa, descansar un poco, o seguir disfrutando de la agonía de su compañero casi muerto y amarrado…

**Continuara… **

_Bueno aquí les traigo otro capi… espero que lo hayan disfrutado yo si comentarios onegai… Aviso importante: me voy a mudar por ello no podré usar mi compu por algún tiempo(tal vez 2 semanas) así que actualización talvez me demore algo Bueno últimamente e estado ocupada con todos los quehaceres así que gomen en fin hasta la prox actualización _


	9. Alfin comienza la segunda noche

**Capitulo IX **

**Al fin!!... Empieza la segunda noche…**

**Terror? Un 2° mal entendido **

**-+- Campamento -++- **

**-++-+ 16:15pm +-+-+ **

- ya están listos? – Pregunto taka-san al ver que ya casi todos se habían cambiado de ropa, después de todo estaban un desastre (NA/ bueno casi todos estaban mojados, algunos con bastante tierra como Ryoma que estaba embarrado o Fuji y el mismo)

- así parece – respondió Oishi

- bueno entonces antes de que oscurezca será mejor ir a buscar los objetos…

- nya!! Según Inui ya no deben de estar lejos – menciono el pelirrojo

- según Inui no nos perderíamos – respondió Fuji

- de cualquier modo no creo que aun reaccione y en algunas horas se va a hacer de noche- dijo Oishi

- entonces que hacemos? - pregunto taka-san

- parece que tendremos que guiarnos por los acertijos de Inui, no queda de otra – dijo Fuji

- tendremos que hacerlo así – dijo Tezuka

- pero y que pasara con Ryoma no puede caminar- dijo momo

- no te preocupes yo estoy bien – respondió mientras se ponía de pie

- pero Ryoma- dijo una vez mas momo

- yo quiero saber cuales son los objetos que aun faltan y a quienes– interfirió Oishi

- creo que son Taka-san, Eiji y el capitán – respondió Fuji

- fshh… y ya saben cual es su objeto? – pregunto mamushi

- Nya!! Yo no lo se TT

- es cierto yo tampoco lo busque – respondió taka-san

- ya se lo que es – respondió Tezuka llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes

- en serio y que es Tezuka?- pregunto Oishi (NA/ listos para mi idiotez XDDD dios!! estoy corta de imaginación para esto y en especial para Tezuka TT)

- el collar de mi abuelo – respondió

- que? el collar de tu abuelo? pero como lo trajiste? – pregunto una vez mas Oishi se supone que Tezuka no trae cosas tan preciadas a un campamento

- no me di cuenta que lo traía puesto – dijo recordando el porque se había olvidado sacárselo

**-+-+-+ flash back -+-+- **

Era viernes por la noche… de algún modo Kikumaru y Fuji lo habían convencido de ir de campamento al día siguiente por lo que estaba alistando su mochila para la mañana siguiente e improvisaba lo que debía llevar… después de todo tampoco le dio el tiempo suficiente para ir de compras.

Una vez termino esa labor, dio un vistazo al espejo y por algunos segundos se dio cuenta que traía el pendiente de su abuelo… ciertamente su abuelo le había pedido que se lo pusiera en la tarde y se le había olvidado quitárselo pero antes de hacerlo su teléfono móvil sonó evitando aquella acción.

- moshi moshi? – contesto por el teléfono

- _hola Tezuka… habla Oishi… solo te llame para consultarte sobre algo… _

- que se te ofrece?

- _bueno veras… _

**+-+ 20 minutos después de conversación sobre lo que se debe y no llevar al campamento- lo que se debe o no hacer en un campamento etc de temas +-+**

_- muchas gracias Tezuka… ja ne_ – y se corto la llamada… porque Oishi tenia que preocuparse tanto?... quien sabe al menos el no lo sabia y unos minutos después se dispuso una vez mas a quitarse el collar y empezó a buscar el lugar que debía tomar para sacárselo cuando una vez mas su teléfono sonó… lo vio con algo de fastidio pero contesto.

- Diga?

- _buenas noches Tezuka_ - se oyó por el teléfono

- quien habla? – dijo al no reconocer su voz

- _como es posible que mi valioso Tezuka no reconozca la voz de "ore-sama"_

- Keigo… que es lo que quieres – dijo intentando terminar con la llamada lo mas pronto posible

_- la verdad… _

**+-+-+- mas de 45 minutos después de una conversación que incluía a todo el mundo y en especial a "ore-sama" sobre variados temas que no le importaban a Tezuka +-+-+- **(N/A recuerdan el capitulo que se llama "la cita"… dios allí Inui lo llamaba para arreglar el trío que termino en cuarteto y Tezuka le cortaba la llamada que divertido solo que esta vez soporto a Atobe)

_- Bueno Tezuka espero que podamos reunirnos alguno de estos días… tu sabes estamos en receso… entonces hasta después_ – y una vez mas se corto la llamada… esa había sido una de las llamadas telefónicas mas largas que había tenido en toda su vida, se supone que los móviles están para emergencias, no para contar toda la vida de alguien o hablar de cosas entupidas… a quien le importaba si Jiroh se había cortado el cabello? O si Oshitari había perdido sus anteojos… y mas aun, que le importaba lo que hacían o no los demás equipos, le había dicho que el capitán de la Rokkaku había estado llorando casi un día entero por una broma que para el no tenia sentido… en Saint Rudolph Mizuki los torturaba como sus supuestos "sirvientes" por una apuesta que había ganado… En la Rikkai Dai "extrañamente" esa palabra que había dado ore-sama, todos lo miembros y aun durante el receso se veían con frecuencia para hacer quien sabe que, que ya no recordaba, algo con "Fiesta sorpresa"… para quien… no tenia idea, la Jiousey milagrosamente no le habia dicho nada de esa escuela pero no dudaba que lo volvería a llamar para decirle algo de eso… la Fudoumine… por kami que casi le cuenta toda la vida de Tachibana… la Yamabuki que no había oido muy bien lo que decía de ellos porque ya se la acababa la paciencia y pensaba en como cortar la llamada sin ser "descortés" porque si lo era Keigo lo fastidiaría toda la santa noche.

Y por algún motivo no había cortado la llamada hasta que el le dijo "Adiós"… que arrepentimiento sintió después.

Se dirigió a su reconfortante cama y se tendió en ella olvidando que estaba haciendo antes y de echo intentando recordar que hacia antes de la llamada.

Se puso a pensar unos minutos y recordó el pendiente así que esta vez decidió quitárselo… no creía que alguien le llame, ya que eran mas de las 11pm. Se dispuso a ir al espejo para ver mejor y de nuevo el molesto teléfono sonó… quien demonios podía ser a esa maldita hora!!

- buenas noches - respondió con lo ultimo de amabilidad que le quedaba… al parecer tenia algo de stres porque últimamente perdía la paciencia con algo de facilidad o talvez la agotadora conversación con Atobe lo traía así, de cualquier modo tubo que contestar.

_- hola Kunimitsu _

- que se te ofrece?- dijo reconociendo la voz al instante

_- ho vamos no puedo hablar contigo durante la noche?… _

**+-+-+-+-+-+- y olvidando completamente el pendiente +-+-+-+ **

Sonó su despertador… eran exactamente las 5:30 am. Esperen un momento eran las 5:30 lo que significaba que estaba retrasado, retrasado!! No daba el tiempo suficiente para alistarse e ir en dirección de la estación kyushu para el "esperado" campamento… claro para todos menos para el, porque se lo dijeron un día antes. Dejo de darle importancia y se dispuso a ir a tomar el baño matutino lo mas rápido posible.

**+-+-+- End flash back +-+-+-**

Por suerte fue el, el primero en aportar a la idea de "quitar los teléfonos celulares" a todos, siempre había tenido problemas con esas cosas pero tenia que admitir que también eran útiles en algunos casos (NA/ ho adorado celular lo toma no vivo sin el no se como Tezuka podría hacerlo)

Bueno ya resuelto el problema de "buscar el objeto" quería saber como encontrarlo ni siquiera tenia ese garabato que decía ser mapa

- fshhh… buchou

- mh?

- Inui-senpai me dijo que le diera esto cuando encontrara su objeto – respondio mamushi… definitivamente Inui sabia que algo malo le pasaría al llegar al campamento por ello antes de llegar le entrego los tres papeles restantes… bueno tenia razón… y mucha.

- parece que ya pueden irse a buscar el pendiente – dijo Fuji en un tono de "pueden irse ya". Tezuka tan solo dirigió su vista a Ryoma y vio que al parecer ya estaba bien porque estaba de pie y respondió

- de acuerdo… - y después recordó el pequeño incidente de la mañana y pregunto- Kaidoh, Inui no te dijo algo mas?

- fshhh… nada

- … - no respondió y decidió ver el pequeño papel que le había entregado, que por suerte para el, no era un completo garabato y tenia algo de sentido y después dijo – vamos Echizen – y se puso a caminar en dirección al río, aun algo inseguro de llevar a Ryoma y seguido de este que no había dicho nada en contra.

-+-+-+

- bueno ya que ellos se van será mejor que Eiji y taka-san se den cuenta de sus objetos, sino se hará mucho mas tarde – dijo una vez más Fuji

- nya fujiko tiene razón… pero que puede ser? – dijo intentando pensar en algo que le hiciera falta (NA/ y se hizo la luz… bueno se izo a luz para mi siguiente idiotez TT)

- nya esperen no, no puede ser TT – dijo mientras corría a su tienda y después un gran quejido – Inui me quito a mi señor tomegoro! – dijo saliendo de la tienda (NA/ mi no recuerda bien el nombre de su oso de felpa, tomego puse eso al principio pero creo que es tomegoro)

- tu oso de felpa? – cuestiono Momo

- si, debemos ir a buscarlo ya- dijo algo impaciente

- espera y el mapa o lo que se llame – dijo Oishi

- fshh yo lo tengo – respondió kaidoh

- en serio? – dijo taka-san y vio como Eiji se acercaba a Kaoru y tomaba el papel y después lo abría

- Eiji-sempai definitivamente esas cosas no son mapas – dijo algo resignado momo

- cierto, pero no importa vamos- respondió determinado, quería demasiado a ese oso de felpa como para que le pase algo que no quería

- pero están seguros de ir – dijo una vez mas Oishi

- nya por supuesto mi señor tomegoro no puede estar en la selva solito y abandonado con miles de mounstros cerca, que le pueden hacer quien sabe que - imaginación de Eiji " señor tomegoro sentado en una roca y a su alrededor miles de insectos gigantes y animales que lo acechan para…" y no llega al fin por miedo de saber que le hacen – no quiero ni imaginármelo – concluyo apretando sus ojitos

- de acuerdo vayan pero si no lo encuentran pronto será mejor que regresen – dijo Fuji porque sabia que Eiji y momo no tenían el gran sentido de la ubicación.

- claro que si – fue lo ultimo que dijeron momo y Eiji y emprendieron el camino en dirección… desconocida.

- ya que se fueron que les parece si mientras taka-san busca su objeto nosotros comemos algo, tengo hambre – volvió a decir Fuji

- es cierto me muero de hambre – dijo Oishi

- miren acabo de preparar esto – dijo taka-san y mostró en un recipiente donde había algo de comida "decente" o al menos comestible

- parece que taka-san nos salvo esta vez, sin embargo sugiero que vayas a buscar algo que te falte antes de que se haga tarde, aun hay luz y podemos ir a buscarlo si te das prisa – dijo Fuji

- si tienes razón – dijo y se dirigió a su tienda mientras que los demás, que estaban conscientes, comían una pequeña merienda.

**- P4- **

- ya no estamos lejos – dijo Tezuka después de todo el objeto no estaba tan alejado del campamento y ese garabato se entendía lo suficiente como para hallar el objeto

- mn – fue la respuesta de Ryoma

- si quieres podemos descansar un rato – dijo Tezuka

-que?

- tu tobillo aun no esta bien

- pero, puedo caminar

- lo se, pero no podrás hacerlo dentro de un momento, así que descansemos un momento.

- pero… haa… está bien – dijo algo resignado, si su buchou lo decía talvez tenia algo de razón. Así que se dirigió a un árbol que había cerca, donde se sentó y ni bien lo hizo odio aceptar, que su tobillo le empezó a doler un poco (NA/ experiencia propia yo me lesione el tobillo y caminas normal hasta que te dejas de mover y te duele TT)

- lo sabia, no estas bien – dijo Tezuka dijo notando esa expresión

- a que te refieres?

- no querías quedarte en el campamento solo por eso acepte que vinieras conmigo – respondió sencillamente Tezuka

- buchou…

- no importa… dime, puedes caminar?

- creo que si – dijo e intento levantarse del lugar, logrando ponerse de pie sin embargo no logro dar un paso antes de empezar a cojera y casi caer al piso, por suerte Tezuka estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sostenerlo y ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio.

-quédate aquí, mi pendiente no esta lejos iré por el y regresare por ti - dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

- pero… - intento negarse, no era un invalido pero debía admitir que, no podía caminar muy bien sin embargo que podía hacer?

-quédate aquí, iré por mi pendiente – y antes de escuchar algo mas empezó su camino para regresar lo mas pronto posible junto con Ryoma

- maldición y entonces yo que hago? – no podía quedarse sentado en ese lugar o si?

**- P1 -**

- nya! Momo donde esta mi señor tomegoro!!

- no lo se Eiji-senpai

- debe estar asustado, o triste porque esta solito T T

- Oo

- nya!!! Y si se lo quieren comer?

- no te preocupes va a estar muy bien – intento animar un poco

- pero y si no! Hay muchas cosas raras en este bosque y estoy seguro que atentaran en contra de mi osito!!

- no te preocupes según esta cosa no debe de estar demasiado lejos… solo… creo… mm… esto es una roca?- pregunto viendo ese papel

- nya! Momo nos perdimos de nuevo T T – dijo deteniéndose

- claro que no!

- y como lo sabes… no se entiende esa cosa

- mira esto de aquí debe de ser... mmm el río así que estamos bien – dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba entender esa cosa.

- pero también pude ser una serpiente – (NA/ OO)

- una serpiente?

- si que quiere pasarse por río

- piensa demasiado Eiji-senpai – dijo y empezó a caminar dejando atrás a su senpai.

- nya momo no me dejes solito! –grito y fue tras de su kouhai rápidamente

**-+-+-+- campamento 17:00 pm +-+-+-**

**- Tienda 2 (Fuji-taka)- **

-- mmm no encuentro nada que me haga falta- dijo para si volviendo a poner las cosas en su lugar por tercera vez.- "piensa Takashi que trajiste valioso al campamento" veamos – y una vez mas se dispuso a desempacar - " cepillo de dientes, loción en contra de insectos, protector solar, pantalón, pantalón, pantalón, pantalón corto, medias, short, playera, camisa, camisa, playera, gorra, camiseta, zapatos, sandalias, comida enlatada, galletas en lata, amuleto en contra de fantasmas, amuleto en contra de animales feroces, mmm hilo y aguja, barra de cereal, barra de cereal, barra de chocolate, inyecciones en contra de picaduras de serpientes"… (NA/ XDD) etc. De objetos algunos inservibles – Sa-sadaharu – dijo y salio rápidamente de su tienda.

**+-+-+-****+- campamento 17:10 pm +-+-+-+- **

- dime te parece bien? – dijo Fuji

- la verdad creo que muchos van a asustarse – respondió Oishi

- fshhhh

- ho vamos será muy divertido, así dormiremos mas rápido

- pero

- es solo fingir algunas cosas

- fshhhh… me gusta la idea

- pero…

- vez esta decidido… esta noche nos divertiremos

- Kaoru – interrumpió taka-san

- fshh… si senpai?- dijo viéndolo

- ya se lo que Inui me arrebato

- fshhh

- todas mis grabaciones y mi reproductor

- he? - Intento decir Oishi

-..?

- es que jeje

**-+-+ flash back -+-+-+ **

**--+-+-+ noche antes del campamento-+-+-**

Acababa de llegarle (NA/ preparados para mi idiotez… dios estos tres fueron los peores) las mejores grabaciones de algunos chefs mundialmente reconocidos, eran todos lo secretos culinarios en un pequeño disco compacto, el cual había estado esperando ansiosamente por muchos meses demás de haberle costado una fortuna, lo cual eran todos sus ahorros.

Tomo el pequeño disco y lo puso en su reproductor. Empezó a oírlo tendiendose en su cama, era bastante interesante sin embargo ya era tarde y oyendo las grabaciones se fue quedando dormido.

**-+-+-+ mientras dormía sobre su cama -+-+-+ **

Se movía bastante sobre esta, por ello aquel pequeño aparato empezó a deslizarse, quitando primero los audífonos, y después fue cayendo, por suerte a lado se encontraba la mochila que era lo suficiente mente alta como para que no cayera hasta el piso y así se escurrió dentro la mochila

**+-+-+ mañana siguiente +-+-**

- que ha… hu ya, ha! Debo irme ya, se me hizo tarde – término de despertarse y empezó rápidamente a alistarse, y saliendo rápidamente, por supuesto tomando todo lo que pudiese, incluida la mochila sin revisar.

**+-+-+- end flash back +-+-+- **

- y bueno necesito ir en busca de eso

- fshhh… de acuerdo – dijo mientras buscaba en sus pantalones aquel papel que no negaba no era un mapa.

- muchas gracias Kaoru

- bueno taka-san entonces vamos- dijo Fuji mientras empezaba a caminar pero antes de alejarse dijo- Oishi regresare pronto para empezar el plan

- si claro – dijo Oishi, como lo había convencido?

- espérame Syusuke – dijo y empezó a seguirlo para intentar descifrar esa cosa y llegar a sus grabaciones.

- Kaoru – dijo Oishi

-fshh… si?

- ayúdame, debemos buscar disfraces

- está bien-

**+-+-+- 18:00+-+-+**

**- P1 – **

- Nya! Momo mira – dijo muy emocionado Eiji

- que? Es esa roca que aparece en este garabato, ne? Senpai

- si eso significa que mi señor tomegoro debe estar cerca. NYA!! SEÑOR TOMEGORO TIENES QUE SER FUERTE– dijo muy alto

- Eiji-senpai tranquilízate no creo que le pase nada porque es un oso muy fuerte – intento decir para que aquel chico se tranquilizara

- es cierto bueno vamos… ya va a anochecer y le va a dar miedo quedarse solito

- si… claro

**- P2-**

- mira taka-san ya estamos cerca

- como lo sabes

- ¬¬ dudas de mi?

-jeje… la verdad… s-no, no lo hago – dijo algo resignado, después de ver aquella mirada del tensai

- me alegra mucho taka-san bueno démonos prisa debemos ir al campamento para jugar esta noche.

- jugar?

- por supuesto… el juego ya debe esta listo – dijo mientras veía a taka-san. Y bueno taka-san oía con atención temiéndose de que se tratase el juego, nada bueno si era inventado por Syusuke, además que la palabra jugar tenía una gran extensión.

- si como digas – dijo sin siquiera intentar saber de que se trataba el famoso "juego".

**- P4 - **

- Echizen – dijo mientras se asomaba por unos arbustos, había logrado encontrar su valioso pendiente pero por lo que veía al parecer acababa de perder otra cosa, acababa de perder a Ryoma. No estaba donde lo había dejado. Se acerco lentamente al árbol donde se suponía debería estar Ryoma.

- Echizen… - dijo para si una vez más. Donde diablos se había metido aquel chico? empezó a inspeccionar el lugar con detalle y se puso a meditar el donde pudo haberse metido.

Pasaron algunos minutos y no había rastro alguno. Tenia que haber dos posibilidades la primera, pudo haberse ido al campamento pero considerando su sentido de la ubicación seria muy peligroso o segundo no lo obedeció y fue tras el y de nuevo considerado su sentido de la ubicación estaba perdido.

Y tan solo volteo para intentar ir a un lugar mas alto cuando de la nada oyó – buchou… (NA/ y casi dándole paro cardiaco)

- mira encontré… buchou?

- …- Porque demonios aparecía ese lindo niño como un fantasma! llevo una de sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y empezó a masajearse un poco allí, de acuerdo el susto había pasado, era extraño el nunca se solía asustar por ese tipo de cosas pero quizá el despiste que en ese momento traía y ver a Ryoma, de la nada, con hojas encima le habían dado un susto, si eso era.

- Tezuka?

- estoy bien… volvamos al campamento – dijo recuperando su tono

- pero mira cavo de concentrar algo interesante – y señalo un sector

-…

- vienes? – dijo y sin siquiera esperar respuesta empezó a caminar por el bosque escabulléndose por las hojas con lo poco de luz que quedaba del día

- no Ryoma espera! – intento detenerlo, ya era demasiado ese campamento como para tener otro problema, de acuerdo ya era tarde ya tenia el problema y sin mas empezó a seguir a Echizen hasta ese "lugar". Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una gran cascada que caía de quien sabe donde pero estaba muy bien camuflada con todos esos arbustos y ciertamente se veía muy bien. Todo el escondite le daba ciertos detalles que valía la pena apreciar.

- no imagine que te llamaran la atención este tipo de lugares – dijo Tezuka, ciertamente era muy difícil imaginar a Echizen en ese tipo de lugares.

- la verdad no, pero me pareció un buen lugar para una siesta – respondió honestamente Ryoma

- mh

- además necesito ayuda

-… - de acuerdo algo extraño estaba pasando, ayuda?

- mira, se me cayo y no alcanzo – dijo mientras le mostraba casi en medio del agua su gorra… si en medio del agua su gorra!

- y? – dijo algo molesto

- necesito ayuda para sacarla

- entonces?

- me ayudas? – y acaso tenia opción. No! Porque de seguro Echizen no se iría sin esa gorra

- y como quieres que llegue allí? – era un bueno punto como lo haría?

- bueno intente llegar allí pero es muy hondo así que tendría que nadar, pero necesito ayuda porque la corriente puede llevarme – dijo, de acuerdo admitía había sido una falta suya el juguetear con su gorra en el río pero se moría de aburrimiento y cuando intento alcanzarla, empezó a nadar y ciertamente sintió que algo horrendo rozaba su pierna así que salio rápidamente del lugar y pensó "buchou" y entonces fue en su búsqueda, bueno había resultado había traído a su senpai y el había aceptado ayudarlo.

- y bueno tu puedes llegar –

-haa…- con que de eso se trataba, porque no podía alguien hacerle caso una sola vez y quedarse donde se le dijo?

- y bueno me ayudas – y acaso tenia de otra?

- está bien – dijo muy resignado

**+-+-+- 18:00 campamento +-+-+-+ **

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, nota mental nunca tomar de nuevo su jugo energizante, o hacer uno que no lo deje inconsciente. Empezaba a recordar lo ocurrido desde que llego al campamento hasta que lo obligaron a tomar el jugo y como caía inconsciente. Intento moverse pero vaya detalle, aun estaba amarrado al árbol, así que se puso a inspeccionar el lugar para ver si había alguien que lo desamarre, por algún lado debería de estar kao-chan pero esperen un momento… no había nadie.

**+-+- muy cerca del campamento +-+-+ (n/a **es decir a poquitos pasos)

- fshhh

- tu crees que eso este bien allí? – pregunto Oishi

- según lo que dijo fuji-senpai parece que si

- tu crees que resulte, no me agrada mucho la idea, no creo que les guste a ellos

- fshhh… ya se decidió senpai, además no todos van a asustarse y como dijo Fuji senpai probablemente se vayan a dormir mas rápido (NA/ y se le hizo la luz) fshh – " maldición!! Olvide que me toca dormir con Inui" (NA/ y ya se imaginan el porque)

- bueno solo espero que salga bien.

-…

- bueno ahora juguemos

- he?

- quien es la victima?

- fshhh… que propones?

- 2 de 3

- hecho

**+-+-+ 18:30+-+-+**

**-P1-**

- nya! Momo lo encontré!!!

- en serio Eiji-senpai?

- si mira es ese… demo, demo… ESTA AMARRADO!! No es un criminal!! T T – dijo mientras corría en dirección de su oso de felpa y lo desamarraba rápidamente de la roca en la que se encontraba – mi señor tomegoro! – dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a su osito

- bueno no me gusta interrumpir este momento tan "emotivo" (NA/ y entre comillas) pero debemos irnos rápido porque ya esta anocheciendo

- es cierto… bueno entonces debemos irnos rápido, pero…

- sí?

- Cual es el camino?

- jejeje… no lo se

- T T… señor tomegoro tiene la culpa!

- y el mapa también T T

**-p2-**

-bueno taka-san te dije que seria muy fácil encontrar tu reproductor – dijo mientras lo tomaba de un pequeño agujero

- si tenias razón – respondió mientras veía como Fuji sacaba el aparato

- ahora debemos regresar al campamento rápido, Oishi ya debe estar esperándome

- a que te refieres?

- ya te lo dije tenemos que jugar- respondió con una sonrisa muy particular

- si creo que ya lo recuerdo – uu n dijo y sin mas empezó a seguir a Syusuke que ya había empezado su camino.

**- P4-**

De acuerdo no había sido tan difícil el tomar la maldita gorra si es que tachamos el hecho que había quedado empapado y que como estaban cerca de la cascada había mucho barro y por ende estaba embarrado

- de acuerdo Tezuka-sempai debemos regresar al campamento ya se hizo tarde – dijo Echizen mientras se ponía su gorra y en ese tono… tan… autoritario?

- es cierto – respondió terminando de recuperarse. Y claro que se hizo tarde por estar recuperando una gorra. Porque al final siempre acababa haciendo el trabajo sucio? No lo entendía, sin embargo dejo de lado eso antes de ocasionarse innecesariamente una migraña. Una vez estuvo completamente seguro de su posición empezó a caminar y dijo – es por aquí no te separes, ya esta algo oscuro – y se escabullo entre los arbustos seguido muy cerca de Ryoma, era mas que obvio que no quería perderse en un lugar así.

**+-+-+-+ campamento +-+-+-+- **

- de acuerdo Kaoru eres la victima

- fshh

- no te preocupes no se darán cuenta – y exactamente eso era lo que no le gustaba que no se dieran cuenta.

- fshhh…

- solo intenta no decir el "fshhh" – dijo Oishi

- gr… esta bien – fue lo que dijo antes de tomar ese supuesto "disfraz"

- insito que no es una buena idea

- ya esta todo listo y ya van a llegar todos – fue lo que dijo Kaidoh

- lo se… pero Eiji se va a asustar

- también ese tarado de Momoshiro – y eso definitivamente no era tan malo si se consideraba que era la venganza de esta mañana.

- en fin… por cierto ya abra despertado Inui?

- fshhh… probablemente

- que?

- debio reaccionar hace unos minutos – sabia cuanto tiempo exactamente tenía efecto ese horrible jugo y ya habían pasado las horas necesarias

- pero y porque no lo fuiste a desamarrar? – cuestiono Oishi

- no creo que le moleste estar amarrado ¬¬ -

- OO

- yo no puedo ir… porque no va usted? (NA/ sabemos que kao-chan es muy formal con sus senpais, solo haciendo algunas excepciones ejem ejem Inui ejem ejem)

- es cierto… bueno entonces en cuanto llegue Syusuke le diré que venga, espera un rato no creo que tarde mucho.

- esta bien.

**+-+-+- 19:00 +-+-+**

- nya!!! Momo lo logramos!! – dijo muy feliz el neko

- así es senpai… llegamos al campamento- dijo mientras terminada de asomarse por lo arbustos, tenia que admitir que ya le había dado miedo el estar caminado en el bosque cuando ya esta casi completamente oscuro. Termino de adentrarse en el campamento y solo logro divisar como Eiji se abalanzaba sobre Oishi y aun con su señor tomegoro en uno de sus brazos

- nya! Syui-chan!! – dijo mientras lo tumbaba al piso

- Ei-ji- me aplastas

- jeje gomen syui-chan demo demo tenia miedo!! T T –

- pero porque? – respondió Oishi mientras acariciaba como a aun niño a Eiji

- es que estaba oscuro y momo no sabia el camino y yo tampoco y de casualidad encontramos el campamento!

- hola senpai- dijo momo a Oishi y después de una pequeña pausa dijo – por cierto donde estan los demás

- A que te refieres – apareció de la nada Inui (NA/ recuerdan sus "apariciones" fantasmales de la nada y con lentes brillantes… esa )

- ha! Inui! Casi me matas del susto- dijo mientras veía de donde provenía esa voz tan familiar

- hay un 90 de probabilidad de que los demás lleguen en los siguientes 10 minutos… pero aun así no tengo datos de Kaidoh

- esa víbora talvez este perdida- dijo con una pequeña risa.

- no lo creo – fue lo que respondió Inui

- hola – se escucho unos segundos después

- Syusuke!!! – grito Eiji mientras se levantaba del piso y corría en dirección a Fuji – pensé que te habías perdido!!

- claro que no neko-chan – dijo mientras correspondía el cariñoso "abrazo"

- hola a todos – dijo taka-san al alcanzar a Syusuke

- mis cálculos eran correctos

- y dime Oishi ya esta todo listo? – pregunto Fuji

- supongo que si – fue lo que respondió algo resignado

- de que hablan syu-chan?

- no es nada neko-chan

- por cierto falta el Buchou, Ryoma y esa víbora tarada.

- Tezuka… le debió pasar algo no creo que se perdiese esta vez – dijo Oishi.

- es cierto Echizen tampoco estaba muy bien – comento taka-san

- hay un 50 de probabilidad de que en los siguientes minutos lleguen pero el otro 50 es que por algún motivo les paso algo.

- a quienes? – interrumpió Ryoma que se asomaba por el río

- Ryoma, que bueno que estas bien – fue lo que dijo momo ya mas tranquilo, era cierto que estaba preocupado por ochibi, pero seguido de el estaba su buchou, pero estaba completamente embarrado y mojado?

- parece que el capitán tubo un accidente – dijo Fuji mientras veía a Tezuka y le parecía un cuadro muy cómico el verlo así.

- no fue nada - respondió el, por suerte era verano de otro modo estaría muriendo de frío, solo siguió caminado y hasta que llego cerca de todos

- estas bien? – cuestiono Oishi

- no es nada- volvió a insistir – mejor voy a cambiarme… y Echizen tu también hazlo – fue lo que dijo y entro a su tienda para cambiarse, y Ryoma también lo siguió ya que el también estaba mojado.

- bueno parece que ya todos estamos- fue lo que dijo el neko

- y ahora que haremos? – pregunto momo

- no cuentos de terror!!! – dijo Eiji

- no te preocupes neko-chan no serán cuentos… esta vez – dijo Fuji

- a que te refieres- pregunto Taka-san, por fin tenia la oportunidad de preguntar

- Oishi se los explicara ne? Oishi

- que yo?- dijo mientras entraba un poco a la conversación después de todo estaba buscando las toallas que pertenecían a Tezuka y que de casualidad (NA/ que mala que soy!! ) se las había prestado en la mañana.

- si explícales tu – dijo fuji una vez mas

- hay un 80 de probabilidad de que este "juego" haya sido invención de Fuji y un 100 de probabilidad de que Oishi haya sido obligado a ser cómplice

- haa… esta bien – dijo en un suspiro- por cierto puedes llevarle esto a Tezuka mientras les explico? – dijo mientras le entregaba las toallas

- esta bien – dijo mientras pensaba en la oportunidad perfecta de ver a Tezuka mientras se cambiaba.(NA¬¬ ejem ejem Tezuka tiene un cuerpo ¬) Tomo las toallas y empezó a caminar en dirección de la tienda de Tezuka, cuando estuvo cerca abrió la carpa y dijo – Tezuka Oishi… me-me…Te-Tezuka… – "1…1,1/2…2…2,1/2… 3… Tezuka será mejor que no tengas tu navaja cerca" (NA/ contigo querido nada filoso)

**+-+-+-+ dentro la Tienda 3 minutos antes +-+-+- **

Tezuka empezó a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse, una vez hubo sacado el conjunto empezó a desvestirse quitándose primeramente la playera sin embargo antes de lograr ponerse la seca escucho.

- buchou… necesito ayuda – era Echizen, y esta vez que la había pasado? Se volteo un poco para poder divisar a Ryoma y al parecer tenia problemas al quitarse la playera, olvido sacarse la gorra y deshacer el botón por lo cual se había atorado y se encontraba con los brazos arriba y la playera a medio quitar (NA/ nunca les paso? A mi si una vez me quede tanto así que tuve que llamar a mi madre y para variar mi playera estaba mojada) Tezuka tan solo se acerco a Ryoma para ayudarle a quitarse la remera

- levanta un poco mas tus brazos

- no puedo

-…

- la polera estaba mojada en frió mis hombros y no puedo levantarlos mas- dijo mientras se movía un poco para quitársela

**-**no hagas eso – y noto como Ryoma se dejaba de mover – déjame quitártela – dijo y llevo sus manos hasta la remera para quitársela, definitivamente la piel de Echizen era pálida

- buchou!

-… que pasa- dijo mientras se detenía, ya casi salía

- sus manos están heladas.

- lo siento, solo aguanta un minuto hasta que te la quite.

- está bien – dijo y sintió como uno de sus brazos era liberado de la playera, nunca le había ocurrido, esperen un minuto, si le había ocurrido una vez pero prefería no recordar el como. Al fin su cabeza salió y vio como la gorra caía sin embargo perdió un poco del equilibro (NA/ estaba de rodillas al q Tezuka) y para evitar hacerse hacia atrás llevo ambas manos al piso, pero no noto que Tezuka aun tenia entre sus manos la playera que también estaba sujeta a uno de sus brazos así que (NA/ soy mala) hizo que Tezuka se fue hacia delante y al fin Ryoma se fue hacia tras cayendo uno sobre otro y escucharon – Tezuka Oishi me-me… Te-Tezuka-

**+-+-+- Tiempo actual +-+-+ **

- Syusuke?

- no sigan parece que se divierten… toma las toallas – y las soltó definitivamente lo que había visto no le había gustado para nada: escena- Tezuka sobre Ryoma ambos sin playera, Tezuka con una parte de la playera a medio sacar de Ryoma y Ryoma algo sonrojado por algún EXTRAÑO motivo.

- no Syusuke, espera – intento decir Tezuka al notar la posición, pero ya era tarde Fuji ya había cerrado la carpa.

- senpai puede levantarse, me aplasta – dijo Ryoma

- lo siento – dijo y se apresuro a cambiarse, definitivamente Fuji había mal interpretado "eso".

**+-+-+-+-- **

**-** se las diste? – preguntó Oishi cuando Syusuke se reincorporo

- mmm parece que Tezuka se esta divirtiendo- dijo en un tono terriblemente molesto

- Nya!!! Fujiko estas bien?

- claro que si Eiji ò.ó

- a que te refieres con divirtiendo?- pregunto momo

- ha… si se esta divirtiendo CON Ryo-chan –

- OO, o.ó - -… (5 segundos después) QUE!!! – de parte de momo

- Syusuke debemos hablar –interrumpió Tezuka mientras veía a quienes estaban allí y todas las miradas entonces se posaron en el… por algún extraño motivo.

**Continuara…. **

Si me pase, me tarde una vida en actualizar pero créanme fue uno de los caps mas largos que he escrito en mi vida… y también fui mala por cortarlo allí jeje pero ya esta largo, espero que les haya gustado sigo teniendo mis ocurrencias y mi victima ya se dieron cuenta es Tezuka aunque cambiare de victima. (Mirada maligna)

Weno nos vemos algo que me dio inspiración para terminarlo fue mi campamento, estuvo divertido los chicos de mi curso son INUTILES tanto que ni pudieron sacar leña de u n árbol caído en fin hasta la prox intentare actualizar mas rápido reviews onegai

Se aceptan ideas y parejas por que en el sig. cap ya termina el día bye bye


	10. termina la segunda noche terror?

**Capitulo X **

**Termina el segundo día… terror? **

- Syusuke debemos hablar –interrumpió Tezuka mientras veía a quienes estaban allí y todas las miradas entonces se posaron en el… por algún extraño motivo.

- Tezuka, porque que no te vas parece que te divertías mucho- dijo un molesto Fuji

- escucha no es lo que parece

- Nya! Ochibi – dijo Eiji mientras veía como Ryoma se acercaba a esa "reunión"

- uhm – dijo mientras se ocultaba en su gorra

- Ryoma que hacías con Tezuka-buchou – dio un Molesto-Celoso momo

-he?- a que se referían?

- Si dinos Ryo-chan que hacías con el capitán?- dijo una vez más Fuji sin contenerse y mientras maquinaba un plan… Cual seria esta vez su venganza? Atar a Tezuka a un árbol o empujarlo accidentalmente al río? Quizá hacerlo parar en medio del puente por el que paso en la tarde y accidentalmente cortar la cuerda, si definitivamente le gustaba la última.

- ha, ayudaba a desvestirme – (NA/ lado inocente RYOMA !! Jejejeje)

- OO

- O//O

- ¬¬ - mirada maligna de Inui

- OO

- ò ó – mirada asesina de Fuji

- ò ó – mirada asesina de momo

- no, déjenme explicarles – dijo una vez mas Tezuka (NA/ si mentes tan limpias que tienen ¬¬ y Tezuka lo sabe de a primeras)

- si esto debe tener una explicación – dijo Oishi

- Fu-fuji… jeje tranquilízate – dijo taka-san mientras intentaba calmar un poco a Fuji, después de todo traía un "aura" algo maligna y una mirada realmente descifrable en la que estaba inscrito: "Tezuka date por muerto"

- momo? Nya! Momo! Respira… respira… así – dijo mientras daba ejemplos de como "respirar" realmente momo no se quedaba atrás en el ataque de "molestia" por ello Eiji solo le daba clases de "como respirar".

- que pasa?- pregunto Ryoma, acaso estaba mal que Tezuka le haya ayudado a quitarse la playera? Y de hecho no entendía las expresiones de momo y Fuji-senpai, corrijamos Syusuke y mientras recordaba todas las expresiones de momo recordó esa, esa que le gustaba ver, esa de… celos. Ahora que lo recordaba, playera quitándola "otro", mentes "limpias" y momo se las debía, porque no infundirle un poco de celos? Así que inocentemente y una vez mas dijo

- por cierto buchou, la próxima vez tienes que tener un poco mas de cuidado, me lastimaste un poco – dijo Ryoma y esperando un poco la reacción, mas, no se dio cuenta que despertó ciertas reacciones en otras personas.

**+-+-+-+ Cerca del campamento –+-+-+-+ **(NA/ espero que no se les haya olvidado que existe Kao-chan)

- fshhh…. Donde diablos se metieron – dijo para si un molesto Kaoru, realmente esperaba que alguien le viniese a decir algo sobre ese juego, pero que había ocurrido… NADA no había nadie ni Fuji-senpai ni Oishi-senpai y estaba realmente oscuro en medio del bosque pero más que todo completamente aburrido pudiendo ocupar ese tiempo en algo más productivo.

Acabo siendo la victima y eso no le gustaba para nada, sin embargo ya se había artado de ese aburrido juego por lo cual decidió ir al campamento pese a lo que le dijeran todos, por lo que empezó a caminar si hacer mucho ruido y aun con el "extraño" disfraz

**+-+-+- de nuevo en el campamento +-+-+- **

- hey ochibi a que te refieres? – pregunto algo curioso el neko

- eso, es que me dejo una marca aquí- dijo mientras levantaba un poco su playera y mostraba una parte algo roja cerca de su vientre, realmente su buchou no tenia nada de culpa en eso ya que se la había hecho accidentalmente unos minutos atrás al salir de la tienda, pero que era perfecta para una pequeña venganza para su queridísimo "amigo" (NA/ vamos hasta Ryoma tiene momentos de venganza)

- así que después de todo el capitán SI se divertía – remarco por enésima vez Fuji realmente molesto.

- ¬¬

- ¬¬ un dato interesante – y entre murmullos – "anoche llevaba una relación poco común con Kikumaru hoy esta con Echizen y en otra situación poco común **Nota** investigar un poco mas a fondo a Tezuka en los siguientes días"

- O//O

- ò ó

- O//O

- -.-

-q-que? – pregunto algo incrédulo Tezuka, si hacia memoria no recordaba haberle hecho algo amenos que haya sido en el momento en el que cayo sobre el pero después no recordaba otro momento, realmente esa situación no le favorecía en nada en absoluto, como demonios arreglaría eso? Sabia que todos los presentes lo habían malinterpretado todo (NA/ nada nuevo) y Ryoma lo había rematado por algún motivo que el desconocía y ahora que haría?

Ninguno de los presentes tenia algo que decir estaba casi "sobreentendido" a lo que se refería Ryoma, quien tan solo observaba esa divertida expresión de Momoshiro, realmente era una buena venganza para una persona como el y el no planeaba terminar con el momento sin embargo se oyó-

- E-escucharon eso Nya!- dijo Eiji de improvisto mientras se aferraba a Oishi

- parece que algo se acerca- menciono Inui

- pe-pero es, es de noche – dijo taka-san

- talvez sea un animal nocturno – dijo Oishi mientras la "cosa" se acercaba

- Y si no? – pregunto el neko con algo de temor a lo que se acercara

- no te preocupes estamos en grupo el riesgo es mínimo- dijo Inui analizando la situación y seguían observando como algunos arbustos se movían y uno que otro sonido bastante particular.

Todos los muchachos que se encontraban allí tan solo empezaron a prestar algo de atención al lugar de donde provenían tales sonidos, realmente estaba oscuro y eso se movía bastante además no daba algún sonido que fuese de algún animal, pasaron unos segundos mas y de repente la "cosa" se asomo rápidamente. Y lo que vieron: Una cosa negra con miles de hojas encima y algunas hierbas, además de algo de barro que le daban un aspecto realmente horroroso y efectivamente no se veía la cara solo se distinguía que tenia una cabeza.

-NYA!! Un monstruo!! – grito Eiji (NA/ la oscuridad afecta)

- OO – mirada de impresión de: Oishi

- nn – Fuji

- OO - Echizen

- OO - Momo

- OO – Taka-san

- – Tezuka

- OO – Inui

Que era esa cosa!! La cosa se movía y se acercaba lentamente a ellos y oyeron.

- nya!!! El monstruo nos va a comer CORRAN!! – grito Eiji terriblemente asustado y lo que hicieron…

1…

2…

3… segundos después… no había nadie en el campamento… (NA/ jejejeje q valientes ¬¬)

-fshhh… se-senpais? – todos habian desaparecido de un segundo al otro y estaba REALMENTE oscuro… acaso daba tanto miedo?

(NA/ ya que todos se separaron voy a indicarlos por respectivos nombres ok, jejejeje q mala q soe)

**- Eiji - **

- nya! que es esa cosa, nos va a comer!! – grito mientras seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna. Pasaron algunos segundos y se detuvo

- Nya! esa cosa no debe de encontrarnos… Oishi tengo miedo… Oishi? Nya!! Oishi donde estas!! – dijo notando que el fuckubuchou no estaba con el - OISHI ME ABANDONO! T T esta muy oscuro que hago! – dijo mientras daba vueltas en su lugar mientras pensaba- " esta oscuro, alguien debe encontrarme, tengo que ir al campamento pero esta muy oscuro, Nya! Que hago?!"

**- Oishi – **

**- **que era eso?- se pregunto para si mientras se detenía y después dijo mientras se volteaba – Eiji estas bien?... Eiji? Donde… estas? – genial! Había perdido al neko y en una mala situación Eiji realmente se había perdido en medio del oscuro bosque así que deduciendo lo que estaría haciendo estaría asustado, pensando que hacer, de nuevo asustado o talvez pidiendo ayuda de otro modo todavía no se había dado cuenta que se habían separado al huir de esa cosa que de algún lado se le hacia familiar… de algún lado, pasaron algunos segundos en los que pensó de donde y eso era!!

- Ka-o-ru… - dijo algo impresionado, se había olvidado de el completamente y esa cosa de seguro seria el que se aburrió de esperar y fue al campamento, o no?

Definitivamente debería de ser él pero, había corrido durante unos minutos y definitivamente estaba oscuro, como se supone que regresaría? Y después de tal susto.

-Diablos! – dijo y empezó a ir directo para ver si regresaba al campamento por ese camino.

(NA/ definitivamente corren rápido y Uds. lo saben)

**- Taka-san- **

**-** corre, corre… ha que es eso! – dijo corriendo aun y pasando algunos árboles mas decidió detenerse… por kami que era eso? – se pregunto mirando por todas la direcciones. Definitivamente era una cosa horrible que había aparecido delante de ellos y mas los gritos de Eiji todos desaparecieron.

- creo que estoy a salvo… - y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque, solo, estaba oscuro y no sabia bien donde estaba el campamento, genial!... se perdió?

-** Inui-**

- "hay una alta probabilidad de que ya este a salvo ya me aleje lo suficiente" – pensó Sadaharu, tenía que admitir que, efectivamente, se había asustado un poco pero esa aparición era realmente sorpresiva, quien se iba a imaginar que algo así aparecería de la nada!?

Empezó a pensar en que podía haber sido y entonces se acordó de su querido novio, que por cierto donde estaba?

Perdido, realmente lo dudaba porque el no seria tan valiente de ir a "pasear" por el bosque considerando que este lo veía como una trampa mortal, quizá estaba durmiendo en la tienda después de todo estaba algo agotado, pero inmediatamente recordó que no era así ya que el había revisado en la tienda una rato antes y entonces se armo una idea.

Kaoru había desaparecido, Fuji tenia un juego en mente que al final nadie termino por explicarlo y quizá no solo Oishi era un cómplice entonces… su novio era esa cosa? Talvez… si lo era le prohibiría que se volviera a disfrazar de esa cosa, estaba dicho se lo prohibiría.

-** Fuji- **

- bueno esto es mas divertido que el juego- dijo con una sonrisa muy particular, no le había asustado esa cosa pero al ver la reacción de todos los demás decidió "seguir la corriente" y entonces alejarse un poco del campamento para ver si encontraba a alguno, o seguir a alguien y ver lo que hacia, le gustaba bastante la segunda opción el problema a quien seguir?

Tezuka, no estaba enojado con el, Ryo-chan mmm buena presa, el neko tentador pero el estaba con Oishi por lo ultimo que vio. Momo, no tenia nada interesante, taka- san también tentador, Inui tampoco algo interesante pero lastimosamente sus dos presas habían sido los primeros en desaparecer.

Sabia que la cosa era su kouhai, es decir era Kaoru porque había logrado escuchar de entre los gritos de Eiji ese tan reconocido siseo y por ello solo fingió algo de susto, por otro lado si se quedaba en el campamento se aburriría hasta que los demás logren regresar, de lo cual no estaba completamente convencido.

Camino por algunos segundos y logro notar que muy cerca de el había mucho movimiento por lo que se acerco y logro encontrar nada mas ni nada menos que a Eiji, quien al verlo solo dijo

NYAFUJIKOTENIATANTOMIEDOYESTAOSCUROYQUEBIENQUEMEENCONTRASTETENEMOSQUEIRALCAMPAMENTO!- Mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-tranquilo neko-chan – dijo, realmente solo él y Oishi eran los que podían descifrar el lenguaje de Eiji después de todo, otras personas solo serian capaces se oír un – NYA! Oscuro! Me encontraste, campamento- y con suerte pero continuo – Estas bien? - mientras se separaban después de unos segundos

- Nya syu-chan! me dio miedo y esa cosa era muy fea.

- jaja, no fue para tanto Eiji

- demo tenemos que ir al campamento y esta esa cosa.

- bueno entonces quieres que vayamos juntos?

- pero por supuesto que si syu-chan!

- entonces andando

- pero y el monstruo? Si volvemos nos come!

- es cierto… ja, quieres que te diga un secreto? – dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído

- un secreto? – mientras oía el secreto "_era… Kaoru_" en un tono divertido de parte de Fuji

– Kaoru? – dijo en neko algo confundido

- eso es

- y como lo sabes? ¬¬

- no confías en mi neko-chan?

- no digas eso syu-chan! Si confío mucho en ti – dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar

- entonces vamos al campamento?

- Nya claro… - dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su acompañante y empezaban a caminar.

**- momo-**

- Kami que era esa cosa – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, debía de admitir que esa cosa lo había asustado mucho y la sugerencia de "corran" no fue tan mala por lo que en menos de un minuto ya estaba lejos del campamento, lo malo había olvidado llevarse a Ryoma con el, porque? Simple, no podía permitir que algo mas pase entre el y su buchou, pero lastimosamente no fue así, pero pensándolo bien… donde diablos estaba?

Árboles, oscuridad y no había nadie ni rastros del campamento – maldición T T - dijo en voz baja e irónica para él, como volvería?

Que haría estaba oscuro y la cosa podía ser un asesino en serie que había huido y se había internado en el bosque disfrazándose de algo para pasar desapercibido y los perseguía y estaba solo, una presa "perfecta".

-** Ryoma- **

**-** haaa – respiro mientras se detenía, se había llevado un susto por la cosa pero mas que todo por la reacción de todos en el campamento, es decir, gritos y huida rápida, por suerte no había corrido tan rápido y no se había alejado mucho, o el eso pensaba, después de todo estaba oscuro. Miro a todos lados y no veía absolutamente nada solo hierbas cuando de la nada sintió una "cosa" en su hombro, si una cosa en su hombro y entonces un gran susto!

Ni siquiera quería voltearse para ver que diablos era, se negaba pero oyó

- Echizen – en una voz gruesa muy familiar, esperen un momento

- Tezuka-buchou? – dijo mientras su espíritu volvía a su cuerpo, desde cuando se había puesto de moda el aparecer de la nada? Y espantar desde la espalda!

- Estas bien? – cuestiono el mayor

- mju – emitió como un "Si", realmente las palabras le tardarían en volver.

- Tenemos que regresar – dijo el serio capitán

- y como? – pero esperen un minuto, Tezuka-buchou acaso se había asustado y había salido corriendo como todos los demás? Dios! Eso no se veía todos los días. Al parecer Tezuka-buchou tenía algún punto débil mas oyó

- demos vuelta el campamento esta a unos 20 minutos de caminata

–… a 20 minutos - que!! 20 minutos de caminata si el solo había corrido máximo unos 3 minutos o quizá había entrado en trance los otros 5 que era lo mas probable… acaso se había asustado tanto?

- así es, no te detenías – dijo, estaba claro que al parecer la mayoría de los que estaban en el campamento se había horrorizado al ver esa cosa, pero lo mas incoherente que hicieron fue separarse por lo que cuado todos "huían" noto como Oishi y Eiji se iban por un lado entonces no había peligro con Eiji y una posible desaparición, después por el mismo lado iban momo e Inui entonces tampoco habría peligro con momo, o al menos rezaría por eso, al siguiente que vio fue a Fuji, que probablemente no estaba asustado porque si el no se había asustado mucho menos el tensai, después de todo era Syusuke el de la mente intrigante, pero seguro seguiría alguno de ellos por lo que dedujo que seria a Taka-san y entonces quedaba Echizen que probablemente se perdería a los 20 metros de separarse del campamento por lo que lo siguió, lo extraño era que no se detenía al correr y lo hizo poco menos de 10 minutos en los que no pudo alcanzarlo por los árboles y ramas que se encontraba en el camino y además la noche no ayudaba mucho.

- que?- pregunto realmente estaba en una gran confusión, acaso era cierto que había entrado en trance?

- vamos debemos ir rápido esta muy oscuro – fue lo que dijo mientras rodeaba a Echizen por el hombro y empezaba a caminar lentamente. Realmente Ryoma se sentía extraño estando con su buchou así de cerca. Por lo que dijo – Buchou… puedes soltarme – pero inmediatamente oyó un

- No – de parte de su buchou, pero porque no? Más sus pensamientos fueron oídos extrañamente y escucho – si nos separamos, no podré encontrarte, esta muy oscuro que apenas se puede ver el camino- fue la explicación del mas alto y entonces Echizen se tubo que resignar a ir así junto con su capitán.

(NA/ no puedo! Tezuka es mi victima mas tentadora!)

**+-+- Campamento-+-+- **

**-+-+- 20:03 +-+- **

- fshhh – definitivamente debería haber hecho caso a su "presentimiento" de un "mal" juego de parte de su senpai, pero no lo había echo y ahora no había nadie en el campamento porque al parecer se habían asustado tanto que habían huido.

Pero pensó, si lo vieron así en el campamento sin el juego entonces si hubieran jugado definitivamente se habrían desmayado porque era un juego de búsqueda en el cual el debía de asustarlos: Nota mental- Nunca jugar un juego inventado por Fuji-senpai- consecuencias… muchas, en especial psicológicas.

A estas alturas ya se había quitado el "disfraz" y limpiado todo lo que pudo, gracias a kami-sama que era verano y podía entrar al río por la noche sin ningún problema ahora solo tenia que esperar a que alguien mas apareciera lo cual al parecer llevaría mucho, mucho tiempo.

**- Eiji-Fuji- **

- Nya suke esta muyyy oscuro-

- no te preocupes Eiji

- pero como no lo hago, si hay monstruos en este bosque -

- entonces no imagines que es un monstruo

- que, pero como?

- imagina que es uno de tus peluches… mmm disfrazado de eso – (N/A: XD)

- OO disfrazado?

- si, ho talvez…- mas no termino porque en ese segundo Eiji ya estaba sobre el – syu-syu-chan oíste eso!

- a que te refieres – pregunto mientras lo observaba

-p-por ahí – dijo mientras señalaba su lado derecho, un arbusto de movía bastante

- vamos – dijo mientras se dirigía a donde el neko había señalado

- No fujiko! Puede ser el monstruo que quiere comernos!– grito mientras veía como el tensai se acercaba a los arbustos y los examinaba

- vaya… ja, mira no es nada – dijo mientras se acercaba y se inclinaba

- he?

- si, es Inui – respondió mientras veía como se levantaba

- hola – dijo sin mas el de lentes

- Inui? – pregunto el neko algo asustado

- Eiji, Syusuke, no imagine que estarían cerca de aquí, es cierto, encontré un arbusto muy raro y lo estaba examinado, después los oi venir y queria ver sus reacciones- mientras se arreglaba los lentes

- pero y como puedes ver si yo no puedo ver ni mis pies! – dijo Eiji (NA/ saben ese es uno de los misterios de Inui)

- te diriges al campamento verdad Inui? – dijo fuji

- por supuesto… por cierto Fuji

- dime- nn

- obligaste a Kaoru a que hiciera esto? – cuestionó, después de todo Syusuke era el del juego y tenia esa duda

- para nada… pero fue muy divertido – respondió con su inigualable sonrisa

- de que hablan? -Pregunto Eiji

- del monstruo – dijo Fuji

- q-que?

- vamos al campamento, debemos regresar para saber a quien ir a buscar – dijo Inui

- es cierto… probablemente taka-san este perdido – fue lo ultimo que dijo Fuji mientras empezaban a caminar

**- Momo – **

- bueno veamos se supone que debo ir sentido contrario al que vine… pero y si no llego! - "diablos" pensó para si más unos segundos después empezó a oír algunos extraños sonidos

– q-que será? – dijo mientras se paraba detrás de un árbol y seguía escuchando esos pasos que podían ser de ese asesino, loco prófugo de la ley, pasaron algunos minutos mientras planeaba algo – "puedo aparecer de la nada y asustarlo después seguir corriendo o pedir ayuda como una chica… no ni muerto… mm… puedo darle con un tronco que haya por aquí, no, no creo que funcione" y unos segundos después decidió la primera asustar al "asesino". Lentamente se preparo para parecer de la nada y entonces…

- BUU! – se paro delante de… ellos? Y Echizen tan solo pudo atinar a abrazarse de SU buchou en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Insistía desde cuando se había puesto de moda el aparecer de la NADA y ASUSTAR!

Y momo tan solo penso "1… 2… Ryoma sepárate de él 3 Ryoma sepárate de él!" con un rostro bastante… impresionado y "molesto"

- Echizen? – dijo Tezuka ante la reacción del mas pequeño, sin embargo este no planeaba separase de Tezuka por los siguientes días o minímamente horas. Tezuka tan solo dirigió su vista a momo y dijo

– Momoshiro estas bien? - tenia que admitir que, si, se había asustado un poco pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo mas que quedarse donde estaba o alguna reacción parecida a la de Ryoma. Tampoco sabia el motivo por el que momo había echo eso y de seguro que si estuvieran en las canchas momo, corrijamos, casi todo el equipo tendría que dar al menos 200 vueltas a las canchas y en aumento, pero se limito a preguntar por el bienestar de este.

- buchou… si…claro – "porque no lo suelta!" pensaba momo mientras al parecer Ryoma estaba muy cómodo junto con su buchou o lo suficiente como para no verlo.

-vamos, tenemos que ir pronto al campamento- dijo Tezuka mientras Ryoma pensaba –"esta me las pagas momo" –

- SI… vamos al campamento buchou- que el sepa no estaban colados. Porque no lo soltaba! Mas pasaron algunos segundos y entonces Ryoma empezó a separarse de su buchou, era enserio, momo se las pagaría y muy caro. Termino de separarse y no dijo absolutamente nada pero ambos oyeron

- vamos el campamento aun esta algo lejos- de parte de su buchou que empezaba a caminar sin darle importancia a esa situación y antes de continuar dijo- momo… por delante… Echizen a mi lado - así no se le perdería ni uno (NA/ jejeje) y ambos muchachos viendo que su buchou poco a poco empezaba a molestarse hicieron lo que les ordeno inmediatamente.

**- Taka-san – **

-esta muy oscuro, estaré yendo por el camino correcto? – se preguntaba para si taka-san, realmente había sido una pésima idea el correr tan rápido, pero que mas podía hacer? Nada porque la culpa la tenia esa horrenda cosa.

Camino por varios minutos cuando empezó a oír un poco lejos algunos "extraños sonidos". Se detuvo de inmediato.

-q-quien- q-ue--- esta allí - dijo algo asustado y alejándose un poco de donde provenían esos sonidos (NA/ listos para que empiece mi maldad jeje mirada maligna).

Realmente estaba oscuro y una vez mas escucho como los ruidos se acercaban, podían ser los muchachos, pero era solo una probabilidad cuando una vez mas y muy cerca de los otros "sonidos" escucho otros y QUE ERAN!. De acuerdo estaba asustado, esas cosas tenían ruidos extraños, y se acercaban lentamente. Realmente no creía que fueran ellos ya que los sonidos eran muy extraños pero de la nada sintió algo en su hombro… ALGO ESTABA EN SU HOMBRO!

- AHHHHHHHH! – grito y solo atino a ir hacia delante sin siquiera mirar que era y con algo de fuerza para… chocar con alguien?

- AHHHHHH!- se dejo oir, algo lo embestía y tan solo atino a irse contra su buchou quien al no verlo venir cayo al piso

- NYA!! - un tercer grito se escucho, y esta vez esa ese chico pelirrojo que con algo de miedo por los últimos gritos que había oído, quiso a abrazarse de alguien y al único al que encontró cerca en ese momento fue a Ryoma… pero esperen un momento?... Ryoma, no el no debería estar allí así con algo de miedo por ver allí a o'chibi o a lo que pensó que era un fantasma lo empujo y entonces uno mas en el piso

- que pasa… ei…Ryoma!…

- fuji? Eiji estas bien?- pregunto mientras se asomaba por uno de sus lados y veía "eso" – Un dato interesante

-Ry-ryoma…- dijo momo ò.ó

- después de todo el capitán si se divertía, no creen?… mejor nos vamos- dijo Fuji jalando a Eiji y también tomando a taka-san que salía de su asombro… pero que había pasado?

Talvez no mucho que explicar, simplemente Tezuka estaba en el piso ya que nadie le dio tiempo suficiente siquiera para sentarse, y Ryoma había sido botado por Eiji violentamente, y además con una venganza en mente y haciéndolo ver como un simple accidente, se encontraba besando a su buchou en una pose "comprometedora" pero no todos vieron que había sido un "accidente" y Tezuka no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente seria acribillado, o no le sorprendería si cierta persona lo llegara a lazar de un risco… pero tenia que admitirlo, estaba besando a Ryoma delante de casi todo el equipo… genial! Estaba muerto.

-Nya! Syu-chan! Tezuka-buchou esta besando a o'chibi! – lo dijo como si el mas serio fuese el culpable y muy impresionado

- lo se Neko-chan por eso NOS vamos- dijo mientras lo seguía jalando y metiéndolo junto con taka-san por los arbustos, y mientras los dos caídos se levantaban rápidamente.

-…- para que decir… "no Fuji es un malentendido"? no podía porque eso era lo que llevaba diciendo casi todo el campamento, y daba resultado definitivamente NO.

Inui por otro lado tomaba nota mental de cada detalle de esa situación. – "momo y Fuji… mm están "molestos"… probablemente celosos… taka-san y Kikumaru… sin novedad; impresionados por último Tezuka y Echizen, al parecer no les desagrado "eso" nota: investigar relación de Echizen y Tezuka"- y viendo ese pesado ambiente y con algo de compasión por su buchou dijo

- bueno ya todos estamos, excepto Oishi que ya debe de estar en el campamento, mejor regresemos aun nos faltan unos minutos de camino- dijo vio como nadie comentaba nada, realmente no tenían ganas de hacerlo y por hecho de que habían dos personas muy molestas.

**++-+ 20:53-+-+- **

-fshhh… Oishi-senpai aun no llegan

- lo se Kaoru- porque no le impresiono que esa cosa era Kaidoh muy fácil, él había ayudado a hacer su disfraz para el bendito juego de Fuji pero porque no se le ocurrió antes de correr, simple su querido neko gritaba demasiado y Echizen y momo actuaban realmente rápido.

- fshhh

- no te preocupes, su pongo que ya llegaran, no creo que se hayan alejado demasiado.

- tiene razón – y como lo presentían de entre los arbustos empezó por salir Fuji que tenia a sus lados y bien agarrados a taka-san y a Eiji pocos metros después estaba momo seguido de Inui y por último en la cola y por seguridad, Tezuka y Ryoma.

- chicos que bueno que llegaron todos- fue lo que dijo un relajado Oishi, no se esperaba que llegasen todos de una sola, sin embargo noto algo un ambiente algo extraño pero antes de reaccionar ya tenía a Eiji sobre el

- NYA! Oishi me abandonaste!

- claro que no neko-chan, solo que nos separamos al correr y no me di cuenta – se excuso pero era la verdad y después oyó

- nosotros nos vamos a dormir… no taka-san? – dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia su tienda

- q-que?... si… claro, Fuji espera… tranquilízate-

- debo preguntar que es lo que pasa? - pregunto esta vez Oishi

- nya! Es que Tezuka-buchou estaba besando a o'chibi delante de todos! – explico Eiji… si muy buena explicación

- QUE! – fue la respuesta de Oishi

- no es lo que parece- dijo Tezuka, de acuerdo ya podía defenderse Oishi estaba con el

- Tezuka, que tu que? – y ante tal cuestionante, todos sin excepción posaron su mirada en Kunimitsu

- me empujaron de acuerdo – dijo pacientemente Tezuka

- si claro – dijo Fuji antes de cerrar la tienta ( na/ 5 candados por dentro )

- buchou ya tengo sueño… me voy a la tienda – dijo Ryoma como si nada hubiera pasado

- Creo que todos están cansados… aun es temprano pero será bueno que nos vayamos a dormir no creen? – dijo Inui

- uu n Fshh-

- si yo también tengo sueño- dijo momo y se fue sin reclamar absolutamente nada a nadie, hasta su tienda… Ryoma se las pagaría muy caro se estaba portando mal.

- nya! Si yo también me voy a dormir… - dijo algo entusiasmado por ir a su tienda

- entonces buenas noches neko-chan – dijo Oishi y después de la despedida vio como Eiji aparecía en el espalda de momo, y le decía ciertas "cosas" y después cerraron la tienda.

- nos vamos Kaidoh? – dijo un "interesado Inui"

-fshh si claro… hasta mañana senpais – dijo Kaoru… definitivamente iba a tener una grandes ojeras diablos!

Y solo quedarón Tezuka y Oishi y una vez mas se oyó

- no es lo que parece

- tendrás que decírselo a ellos no a mi Tezuka – y tenia tanta razón pero prosiguió – hasta mañana Tezuka- y se fue a su tienda

- genial!- murmuro, como explicaría los accidentes a todos?

**Continuara….**

Hies… weno no me tarde tanto como otros cap pero gomen! Por la demora , esta cap salio de contrabando porque estoy en plenos exámenes y no debería de estar escribiéndolo no importa, bueno q tal? Disfrute mis maldades jeje no puedo cambiar de victima es demasiado tentador! En fin hasta la prox y muchas gracias por los reviews, y esta vez es en serio que parejas que NO sean la stronges la golden o la ah un pair?

See u


	11. Empieza el tercer dia Planes?

**Capitulo XI **

**Empieza el tercer día…**

**Planes?**

**Día III**

**+-+-+-+- Campamento -+-+-+-**

**+-+- Hora: desconocida-+-+- **

Era muy temprano en la mañana y se escuchaba por todo el campamento algunos "escasos"murmullos provenientes de dos chicos que, por falta de sueño, se "divertían" un poco.

**- **muévete – decía mientras empujaba un poco a su senpai

- Nya… no hagas ruido momo

- Eiji-senpai usted esta haciendo ruido – ¬¬

- claro que no - volvió a defenderse el pelirrojo

- que si – dijo mientras salía de una tienda que le era ajena a la suya.

- basta, nos queda Kaidoh, Inui, Fujiko mm Taka-san no pienso acercarme al Buchou él se despierta muy rápido así que tampoco a ochibi - dijo tras momo

- Yo no entrare donde esa víbora – dijo algo sonrojado

- he?... porque? – cuestiono Eiji con ingenua inocencia

- no te diste cuenta senpai? – dijo algo sorprendido, como no se había dado cuenta!

- que… de que? - dijo algo confundido el pelirrojo

- que! No escuchaste… veras… anoche esa víbora… estaba con Inui-senpai –y como olvidarlo! Hacían demasiado ruido o al menos lo suficiente para despertarlo porque desgraciadamente sus tiendas estaban casi juntas.

- claro… duermen en la misma tienda – de acuerdo momo lo confundía a que se refería?

- Exacto!

- nya, momo a que te refieres

- es que hacían "eso" –

- Y que es "eso"?- dijo intentando averiguar de lo que hablaba

- Senpai no me haga esto… estaban haciendo "eso" – volvió a explicar entonando la última palabra

- "Eso"?- de acuerdo "eso" podían ser muchas cosas, por suerte, Fuji siempre le explicaba algunos términos que Oishi se oponía a que los supiera por motivos desconocidos y según él, para que no corrompan su inocente personalidad. Por otro lado Fuji siempre había querido que él las supiera para que no lo "engañaran" a costa de perder su "inocente" personalidad y entonces recordó uno de esos "eso" en el que intervenían "ambas" personas, poco a poco se armo una pequeña idea, quizá lo que había "soñado" hace algunas horas no era de todo un sueño y en ese momento un tono carmesí tiño sus mejillas

- ya sabe lo que es "eso" senpai?- cuestiono momo antes de asomarse por la tienda de Fuji y Taka-san con algo de cuidado.

- nya! Me traúme! – grito Eiji al haber entendido a lo que se refería su kouhai (na/ ejem ejem… sabemos que Eiji es inocente ¬¬)

- shhh senpai vas a despertarlos- dijo mientras le tapaba la boca apresuradamente

- es que momo como se atreven a hacerlo aquí! – dijo algo asustado el neko

- Eiji-senpai vamos a hacerlo o no, solo no entremos a la de la víbora y la del buchou nada más- de acuerdo esta broma estaba resultando algo más difícil con el pelirrojo a su lado, porque tenía que ser tan… tan… hiperactivo?

- demo… demo… ha, de acuerdo momo… pero yo quiero a syu-chan – dijo Eiji… si solo lo pintaría un poco, estaba seguro que no se molestaría.

Lentamente empezaron a escabullirse en la tienda, por suerte todas eran tiendas lo suficientemente amplias como para que quepan hasta 5 personas, por lo que, con algo de cuidado podían ponerse cerca de ellos para jugar un poco…

** +-+- Campamento +-+-+ **

**+-+-+ 7:13 am. +-+-+ **

Lentamente empezó a despertar, había sido una noche entretenida aunque debía admitir que estaba algo agotado. Fijo la mirada en su acompañante quien aun dormía, traía un rostro apacible, pero a los pocos minutos empezó a escuchar algunas voces, al parecer algo entretenido pasaba afuera.

Tomo alguna prendas y se las puso rápidamente y después con algo de cuidado salio de la tienda encontrándose con algo realmente divertido.

Era casi todo el equipo, la diferencia era que ese "casi todo el equipo" estaba completamente garabateado en el rostro y eso incluía a: Tezuka, Oishi, Echizen, Taka-san y Fuji. Los únicos exentos eran momo, Eiji y al parecer Kaidoh y él. Pero aun tenía una pregunta ¿como habían logrado hacer eso con Tezuka? Si el había intentado espiarlo mientras dormía y realmente nunca lo había logrado por diversos motivos, como que al estar acercándose y estar a como 2 metros de el él ya estaba despierto o simplemente cuando intentaba el espionaje ya estaba muyyy despierto1(1).

Lentamente empezó a acercarse a la escena y tan solo pregunto

- puedo saber ¿que paso? - intentando contener la risa, todos ellos estaban realmente pintados por toda la cara con extraños trazos. Fuji traía algunos bigotes de conejo y algunas otras líneas muy bien elaboradas que lo hacían ver como un adorable… ejem… como "conejito", después Echizen que al igual que Fuji traía algunos bigotes y otras líneas, haciéndolo ver como "gatito"; también diferencio a Oishi, él estaba pintando como un anciano con grandes ojeras, supuestas arrugas y otros trazos; él siguiente, Taka-san, quien realmente solo tenia líneas y líneas que parecía un rompecabezas y por último su buchou, él, él parecía un dálmata… un perrito dálmata con diversas manchas por toda su cara. Pero definitivamente era el que mas gracia le causaba.

- hola Inui – dijo un Fuji algo divertido, nunca se había imaginado el despertarse como un conejito pero viendo las pruebas estaba claro que el neko lo había echo y había elogiado su trabajo si se refería a Tezuka y Echizen, dos de sus animalitos preferidos y en el "amplio" sentido.

- Kikumaru y Momoshiro… se puede saber porque lo hicieron – dijo un fastidiado Tezuka. Como era posible el que no se haya despertado mientras le hacían tal atrocidad! De hecho se entero cuando al despertar vio a Echizen pintado como gato y entonces busco desesperadamente un espejo, el cual no aparecía por ningún lado y después de desordenar absolutamente todo logro encontrarlo muy oculto entre la ropa de Echizen, y al diablo la privacidad era mas importante el ver la horrenda travesura, pero vaya idea, que acertada! Estaba pintado como un dálmata y lo que pensó en ese momento fue – "1… 2…3… Momo… Eiji 200 vueltas al campo!"

- nya! Demo, demo, fue una bromita – dijo Kikumaru mientras tomaba a Fuji y se ocultaba detrás de él

- tranquilo Eiji – intento calmar al chico.

- jeje buchou la tinta sale – dijo un Momoshiro asustado por su buchou, al parecer Tezuka había sido el único que se había molestado por la travesura porque los otros tan solo lanzaron alguna carcajada y Fuji-senpai hasta había elogiado tal trabajo diciendo que se veían bien. Pero tampoco tenían planeado pintar a su buchou, solo que no pudieron soportar la tentación de al menos pintar a ochibi entrando en su tienda y después de hacer desbarajuste ninguno se despertó entonces los pintaron a ambos, y la verdad era que Tezuka también era tentador y mucho.

- de acuerdo chicos tranquilícense… al parecer solo era un broma – defendió Oishi.

- jejeje… además se ven divertidos – menciono taka-san

- hmm…- emitió Echizen, realmente cuando vio a su buchou casi muere de la risa pero cuando este lo reflejo en el espejo casi le dan ganas de volver a vengarse de momo. Vamos quien mas pudo haber sido?

- esto es muy interesante – dijo Inui grabando muy bien todas las escenas, tendría tanta información de ese campamento que no se arrepentía en absoluto de venir.

- nya! Tezuka-buchou esta muy enojado – volvió a decir Eiji

- de acuerdo Tezuka… solo fue un juego la tinta sale – volvió a decir Oishi muy optimista por la situación y al menos esperaba que así fuera, después de todo era un marcador muy grueso y Tezuka definitivamente se veía muy molesto.

- vamos! si Ryo-chan se ve tan kawaii – dijo Fuji logrando sonrojar un poco a Ryoma y obviamente reacción no pasada desapercibida por momo, porque Ryoma atraía a todos!?

- Todos… en 15 minutos los quiero limpios y tu Inui despierta a Kaidoh – fue lo que dijo Tezuka mientras se dirigía al río, definitivamente si la tinta no salía reconsideraría darles un castigo porque, de acuerdo, habían logrado convencerlo de que no los castigara pero aun así los tendría muy vigilados a AMBOS.

- nya! Syu-chan nos salvamos- dijo un aliviado Eiji

- no te preocupes neko-chan, dibujaste muy bien – volvió a decir Fuji en un tono muy divertido, bueno se había levantado de buen humor.

- nya! En serio?

- estoy de acuerdo con Fuji – Dijo un sonriente Oishi, de vez en cuando ese tipo de bromas eran divertidas y mas si estaban en un campamento para divertirse o relajarse, también sociavilizar de acuerdo un campamento para "convivir" entre todos... si muy cerca de todos.

- yo dibuje a syu-chan a Tezuka-buchou y la mitad de ochibi- dijo el pelirrojo prosiguiendo con la conversación y mientras ese trío seguía escuchado o hablando que dibujo había sido mas difícil, Inui había ido a su tienda a despertar a su novio.

Entro y primero decidió sacar algo de ropa y una vez se la cambio empezó a mover un poco a Kaoru que definitivamente tenia un sueño muy profundo, pero bueno el tenia algo de culpa, no lo había dejado dormir hasta alguna hora de la madrugada pero realmente no se arrepentía de ello.

- fshhh - de dejo oír aun entre sueños

- despierta… todos ya se levantaron – pero nada, no se despertaba pero siguió intentando en algún momento tendría que levantarlo.

**-+-+-+- algún lado del rio +-+-+- **

**+-+ 07:33am. +-+ **

- Me las vas a pagar momo-senpai –dijo mientras una vez mas intentaba quitarse la tinta

- mira quien habla… gatito – dijo en un tono provocador

- dibujas mal – volvió a decir algo molesto

- jum… voy a secuestrar a karupin, el si se divierte conmigo –

- no vas a llevarte a karupin – de acuerdo que quería ganar?

- apúrate Ryoma ya pasaron mas de 15 minutos

- es tu culpa momo-senpai no sale- realmente aun tenía algunas de esas líneas y otras se había corrido y parecían manchas

- claro que si, a la víbora le salió a Tezuka-buchou también y a los otros – dijo mientras veía como Echizen frotaba una vez mas su rostro. Pasaron algunos minutos más y entonces al parecer la tinta había desaparecido… por suerte, rápidamente decidieron volver al campamento de seguro los estaban esperando.

**+-+-+- campamento-+-+-**

**-+-+ 7:40am. +-+- **

- de acuerdo chicos ya que Echizen y momo llegaron es hora de sortear las parejas – dijo Inui al ver a todo el equipo reunido y dio gracias a kami por que después de unos minutos de insistencia había logrado despertar a Kaidoh y por suerte nadie había preguntado el porque se había quedado dormido ya que el siempre era uno de los primeros en levantarse.

Todos lentamente se acercaron a Inui quien poseía los papeles tomando uno a uno el papel.

- bueno chicos que número les toco? – pregunto una vez mas Inui

- nya! 4

- fshh 1

-… 2 - dijo Tezuka

- me toco el 4 – dijo con una gran sonrisa Fuji

- el 1 – respondió Taka-san

- a mi 2 – dijo Oishi

- hm 3 – dijo Echizen

- 3 – dijo momo, esta seria su oportunidad.

- y a mi por último el 5 – dijo Inui mientras tomaba nota de las parejas que esta vez fueron:

1- Kaoru- Taka-san

2- Tezuka- Oishi

3- Echizen- momo

4- Eiji- Fuji

5- Inui

- Nya!! Me toco con syu-chan!- dijo un contento Eiji mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Syusuke lo que no se vio con muy buenos "ojos" por parte de dos muchachos.

- así es Neko-chan – dijo mientras pensó- "perfecto"- definitivamente seria una venganza perfecta.

- De acuerdo entonces esta vez quienes cocinaran?… por supuesto que no sean momo ni Eiji además quienes irán por la leña y una labor mas, ir a recolectar frutas.

-Nya! Yo quiero ir por frutas – dijo un entusiasta Eiji – podemos syu-chan?

- claro que si neko-chan

- nosotros podemos ir por leña- ofreció Oishi

-… - si lo que sea para estar lejos del campamento y de personas suicidas. Realmente porque el tenia que ser la victima del campamento y delante de él! Estaba seguro que algo pasaría ese día y no le agradaba para nada.

- si quieren yo puedo cocinar, Kaoru puede ayudarme, verdad? – dijo taka-san, después de todo el día de hoy Kaoru seria su compañero.

- entonces será así. Taka-san y Kaidoh cocinaran, Tezuka y Oishi irán por leña; Eiji, Fuji, Echizen y momo irán por frutos y yo iré por especias

- que… espera yo nunca dije eso – protesto momo

- solo será para que no se aburran – dijo una vez mas Inui y después se oyó

- de acuerdo lo haremos pero antes de ir podemos desayunar, ayer no comimos nada- dijo momo y pensándolo bien era cierto no habían comido nada en todo el día anterior, con suerte algunos se habían robado algo de la comida preparada de taka-san que había echo en algún momento.

- entonces chicos denme un momento y ya preparo algo – dijo Taka-san mientras se ponía en marcha para ver que podía preparar como desayuno. Los demás chicos de la Seigaku en ese momento tan solo organizaron sus tiendas y se "trasladaron" algunos.

**+-+- Campamento-+-+- **

**+- 08:14am. -+**

- Estuvo delicioso, taka-san, como siempre- dijo un Fuji relativamente normal, no tenía el porque estar molesto con respecto al día anterior si tendría un excelente día "junto" al neko, o mejor dicho un excelente plan junto al neko.

- jeje…gracias Syusuke – respondío en un tono modesto taka-san

- entonces será mejor que empecemos la búsqueda- dijo Oishi después de haber terminado el desayuno.

- ha… yo aun tengo hambre – mencionó momo

- fshhh… tu siempre tienes hambre – dijo Kaoru

- si pero al menos no soy un esqueleto como tu – dijo en un tono burlón

- cabeza hueca – dijo ante tan estúpido comentario mas para si que para los demás sin embargo al parecer había sido oído

- he! A quien dices cabeza hueca, víbora! – dijo en un tono molesto

- no oíste, a ti – dijo casi pacíficamente y así antes de dar comienzo a una tan rutinaria pelea, apareció de la nada Inui y su famoso "jugo"

- chicos pueden seguir discutiendo después de tomar esto – dijo con su aura "maligna" mientras los demás tan solo observaban esa escena tan familiar e imaginándose lo que vendría luego… dos cuerpos en el piso, lo cual se cumplió en pocos minutos.

- Oishi vamos – de oyó de parte de Tezuka después de haber contemplado esas escenas y mientras se ponía de pie. No podía tener un solo día tranquilo en la lejanía de la ciudad y en medio de un pacífico bosque? Que pensándolo bien no era tan pacifico con sus compañeros.

- Claro – fue la respuesta de Oishi y se levanto junto con su buchou para ir en busca de leña, bueno este día seria tranquilo, después de todo estaba con Tezuka, que podía salir mal? (NA/ querido conmigo todo puede salir mal)

- Echizen – dijo Inui tomando su atención – cuando momo reaccione no olvides llevártelo a recoger los frutos… son importantes – concluyo… claro los frutos eran muy importantes para lo que planeaba hacer, después se dirigió a su tienda recogiendo una pequeña mochila, hecho esto dijo – chicos yo también me voy por las especias, recuerden no demorarse mucho… Fuji, Echizen – claro ellos eran los mas "responsables" de ambas parejas pero realmente no porque lo fueran si no porque al menos ellos considerarían un poco esas palabras no siendo el caso de los otros dos y así empezó a caminar por la orilla desapareciendo en unos pocos minutos.

- de acuerdo – respondió Ryoma al ver como se aljaba Inui. Cuantas horas tendría que esperar para que reaccione momo? Por su condición varias o al menos eso esperaba, momo sufriría ese día, entonces solo le daba corto un descanso.

- Nya! Fujiko vamos nosotros también – hablo un contento Eiji. Con Fuji la búsqueda tenía que ser divertida y sin peligros es decir sin arañas, sin bichos voladores, sin monstruos, sin víboras y una sin fin más de cosas y asquerosos bichos por cierto ha! Y horrendos monstruos también.

- claro que si, recojamos una canasta y vamos a buscar las frutas – dijo Fuji

- claro que si! – respondió animadamente y rápidamente fue en busca de la canasta… pero donde había una canasta? Buen punto donde había una?

- jaja Eiji, taka-san tiene una – dijo al notar el problema de su compañero y ni bien lo dijo, Eiji estaba a su lado en menos de un minuto con la canasta en las manos

- vamos! Vamos! Syu-chan - realmente amaba recolectar frutas, lo hacia en la casa de campo de su abuela durante todo el verano y ahora estaba junto con Syu-chan para recolectarlas, claro que seria divertido.

- andando – fue lo último que dijo Fuji y empezaron el camino hacía el bosque, escabulléndose en el en pocos minutos.

**+-+-+-+ 9:00am. -+-+-+ **

-** P2 –**

- Tezuka - se oyó quebrando el silencio

- hm? – emitió él mas serio

- crees que sea suficiente? – cuestiono, después de todo ya habían recolectado alguna cantidad de leños y de inmediato llego una respuesta.

- aun no – fue lo que dijo y una vez mas oyó

- espero que Eiji no se pierda… por supuesto que tampoco Ryoma y momo – dijo Oishi un poco nervioso, realmente no confiaba mucho en la seguridad de Eiji estando con Fuji en una de esas circunstancias y para que hablar de los otros dos, pésimo sentido de orientación.

-… - y Tezuka verdaderamente el tampoco lo hacia probablemente por los mismos motivos que Oishi, pero no comento nada era mejor terminar pronto para talvez alcanzar a alguno y evitar que pasara algo.

**-p3- **

Lentamente empezaba a reaccionar. Nota: no pelear con mamushi en el campamento, consecuencias… coma permanente, desmayos repentinos, indigestión, entre otros. Se levanto del piso e inspecciono el campamento escuchando de inmediato

- vamos momo-senpai – de parte de Echizen que estaba cerca de él

- que? – dijo aun algo aturdido

- tenemos que ir por la frutas – dijo mientras empezaba el camino sin prestar atención a momo, sabía que lo seguirá de todos modos.

- Ryoma espérame – dijo alcanzándolo de inmediato

- toma – dijo Ryoma entregándole la canasta – llévala – el sentido de "sufriría" era tan solo "esclavitud" y sabia como seducirlo para ello, claro tenia mas de un método para el fin. Y momo, bueno lo conocía sabia que a través de esos métodos el caería después de todo era Takeshi su "adorable" compañero.

- que y porque yo- reclamo momo y Ryoma le dedico una de "esas" miradas que tanto le gustaban - no Ryoma no voy a caer – volvió a decir pero ya que, amaba esa mirada de niño inocente que ponía, pese a que no era para NADA inocente – mm… de acuerdo Ryoma voy a llevarla – dijo rendido.

Perfecto! primer paso hecho… obediencia. Como momo podía ser tan predecible?.

**-p4- **

**-** Fuji

- dime? -

- yo no veo frutas por aquí – y de echo no recordaba haberlas visto mientras vagaba en el bosque, los anteriores días

- es que aun no estamos cerca – fue su respuesta, porque Inui siempre se las ingeniaba así?

- que, de donde? – pregunto inocentemente

- es que las frutas crecen cerca de aquí… aun tenemos que caminar un poco – y claro los árboles frutales estaban a aproximadamente medio kilómetro del campamento corriente arriba, así que Inui pensaba deshacerse de 4 personas por algún extraño motivo y considerando de quienes se trataba la otra pareja durante todo el día.

- nya! Y falta mucho

- no lo creo neko-chan…

- en serio?

- mm, no que confiabas en mi? – pregunto seductoramente Syusuke

- claro que si syu-chan – dijo mientras se aferraba mas a su brazo que sostenía hasta el momento y claro no lo soltaría ni muerto, por si se perdía.

- por cierto Eiji – hablo el tensai

- umh?

-Tezuka no te hizo algo mas cuando estaban juntos?- y si lo había echo definitivamente tendría que lanzarlo por el risco o meter un enjambre de abejas a su tienda y quien mejor para preguntar que Kikumaru.

- a que te refieres?

- que si no te hizo algo que te pareció raro – claro eso era mas entendible para su compañero

- aparte del beso… de ese abrazo "extraño" y de cuando estaba sobre mi? – respondió como si no fuese nada todos esos "incidentes"

- que buena memoria que tienes y si aparte de esas- y ahora que lo recordaba no se había vengado de las últimas dos. El enjambre sonaba muy bien.

- déjame pensar…

**-5- **

- bien… probablemente todos se hayan retirado del campamento, significa que puedo obtener buenos datos de esos cuatro – dijo un confiado Inui… eran tan solo sus investigaciones y una venganza para Fuji… ya tenía el plan perfecto, después de todo Fuji era uno de los que mas se divertía en el campamento al parecer.

**- p1- **

- fshhhhh – se oyó el siseo, porque tenía que seguir tomando esa cosa?

- Kaoru te encuentras bien?

- si Kawamura-senpai

- que bueno, entonces ayúdame a preparar la comida

- claro

- entonces puedes prender la hoguera – dijo un pacífico taka-san

- esta bien…- pero había un pequeño problema, nunca en su vida había prendido una, como se hacia eso?

**+-+-+-Algún lugar del bosque-+-+**

**+-+-10:00am. +-+- **

**Continuara…**

Hi hi, vine de nuevo con otro cap, bueno realmente no se me ocurrían buenas cosas para el tercer día, de hecho solo tengo que va a pasar con algunas personas pero aun no se como por eso, lo veo algo raro el cap. Bueno acepto ideas, see me salio cortito mucho pero en fin. Las nuevas parejas me parecen perfectas para dar ataques de "celos" jejeje Vamos la dream y la fufu pair para los que no sepan Eiji-Fuji y Tez-Oishi después la- ha un- pair que que tanto la codiciaban ¬¬ venganzas entre ambos por supuesta "infidelidad" jiji y las otras sin comentarios.

(1) saben me hizo recuerdo a un especial que salio de Pot donde los chicos están al parecer en un entrenamiento especial, estaban alojados en un hotel e Inui empezó a entrar a todas las habitaciones mientras ellos dormían… dios cuando entro a la de Eiji fue TAN gracioso y bueno cuando entro donde Tezuka, empezó a decir- "El es Tezuka Kunimitsu" y después de describirlo y en TODO esta a punto de llegar a su cama y ve que no había nada cuando aparece Tezuka en una bata (¬) y le dice que ya habia dado sus 20 vueltas al campo ( dios es un hotel!) ya había echo sus ejercicios y se daba un baño antes de desayunar XD además Inui le dice "cursi" y bueno hay de todos los titulares, pero son demasiado divertidos los encuentran en youtube si es que los quieren ver… muchos ya lo habrán echo. Son videos separados de cada titular pero no recuerdo muy bien el nombre XD investiguen.

Angelxchan ya lo se tank u por comentar, además es también algo así como un "experimento" hasta allí y hasta mi prox actualización, no me pase tanto esta vez

Pd. Tenia que actualizarlo hace como 4 o 5 dias pero mm tube muchos problemas-


	12. Una mañana ¿Agotadora?

**XII**

**Una mañana… ¿agotadora?**

**- - -Algún lugar del bosque- - **

**- -10:00am. - - **

**-p2-**

-Haa… - dejo salir dejo salir un suspiro un agotado Oishi – Tezuka¿en serio no es suficiente? – y el hecho que las cuatro anteriores preguntas tuvieran por respuesta un "no" y si solo esas dos letras, lo agotaban aun más ¿Cuánto mas tendrían que recolectar?

Tezuka tan solo lo observo y después de verificar la cantidad que había "recolectado" de leños dijo

- De acuerdo vamos – eso seria suficiente para no volver a recolectar leños lo siguientes días, una labor menos en el campamento, misión cumplida… pero, pensándolo bien, quizá era mejor tener algo así como plan de escape en caso de un atentado.

- al fin – respondió aliviado Oishi mientras terminaba de cargar todos los leños, después de todo Tezuka era exigente no solo en las canchas y entonces se pregunto ¿Cómo pudo estar con Eiji? O mejor ¿Cómo Eiji pudo estar con Tezuka? Si el pequeño neko era su otro polo. Quizá algo que se quedaría sin una decente explicación por el resto de su vida y decente por que Tezuka no se lo diría y Eiji bueno… él… definitivamente no explicaba bien las situaciones y lo admitía.

- andando – dijo Tezuka al cerciorarse de que tenían los leños.

**-p3-**

- ¡sa¿Donde están las frutas? – Reclamó momo, ya habían caminado algún tiempo en el cual no había rastro de una sola fruta o árbol frutal por ningún lado, lo cual ¿acaso no era extraño?

- no te quejes momo-senpai… ¿estas cansado?- dijo Ryoma¡vamos no habían caminado tanto! Solo unos cuantos minutos que superaban el número 30 o talvez el 40.

- no es eso – se defendió

- ¿así¿Entonces? – volvió a provocar Ryoma

- No te parece raro que no haya una sola fruta por aquí, talvez Inui-senpai nos engaño- pensó momo por que, de hecho, se había dado cuenta que Sadaharu tenia nada ni nada menos que todo el campamento planeado.

-hm- si ese era un buen punto, talvez, pero solo talvez Inui tenía planes en contra de ellos o estaba delirando por estar tan en contacto con la naturaleza o acorralado en medio de la nada quizá, según Kaoru, en la 'trampa mortal' y tan cerca de los titulares que a un principio no le parecían tan…tan… tan diferentes de cómo son en realidad. En fin tenia que vengarse aun de la atrocidad que momo le había hecho en el rostro así que – no te quejes momo-senpai y sigue caminado- fue su respuesta.

- Un día vas a sacarme canas verdes – murmullo momo algo "molesto" por el comentario de su pequeño príncipe.

- ¿Qué dices momo? – pregunto al no hacer entendido el murmullo algo extraño de momo

- que si vez alguna fruta lo digas –

- Si… claro- fue lo último que se dijo mientras seguían caminado sin un rumbo por el momento fijo o tan solo con alguna dirección.

**-p4- **

- Bien neko-chan ¿recordaste alguna? – pregunto después de un rato a Eiji, si le dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar detalladamente en todo lo que iba a decir, de ello dependía lo que haría el resto del campamento y lo que pasaría con "esa" persona el resto del campamento.

- la verdad todo lo que viste fue eso… ah ¡ya se! – dijo algo alegre el pelirrojo por haber recordado algo que le pareciera "extraño" en su buchou.

- ¿Así? Entonces dímelo

- es que cuando estábamos durmiendo en la tienda… mm… recuerdo que yo intentaba moverme, pero no podía…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo prestando mucha atención

- es que el buchou me estaba abrazando y no me dejaba moverme, pese a que lo empuje ¡no me dejaba! – dijo algo molesto, después de todo a el no le gustaba del todo quedarse quieto durante la noche.

- Ha… ¿y tu que hiciste? – pregunto mientras intentaba planear un doloso castigo¡¿como es que él se hiciera a la victima?!

- pues lo abrace porque me estaba haciendo frío ¡nya! Además habían sonidos extraños y me daba mucho miedo… así después me empecé a soñar con el señor Tomegoro, ha si también contigo, jeje también con Oishi… también creo que con ochibi ¡me soñé con una araña! – dijo con ciertas lagrimitas en los ojos antes de proseguir su "interesante" o mejor dicho su fantasioso sueño. Mientras era escuchado a medias por el ojiazul que tenia puesta la mirada a su alrededor¿Qué insecto podría meter a su tienda? O mejor, algún invertebrado viscoso, quizá un animal extraño que le asuste. No. definitivamente le gustaba el invertebrado viscoso.

Y así prosiguieron su camino al huerto donde estaban las frutas, ya no estaban muy lejos.

**-/5/- **

**- - - - Entre los arbustos - - - - - **

- No hay un método más fácil – dijo para si el joven de anteojos, si ya tenia las especias que el quería porque las había tomado el día anterior mientras su kouhai buscaba desesperadamente su brazalete y tenía que admitir que se había demorado y no se explicaba como si era ¡TAN OBVIO! Así que si le preguntaban por las especias estaban en su mochila. Por otro lado lo que hacia en ese momento era nada mas ni nada menos que recolectar "datos" de ellos de los que no había podido tomar nota hasta el momento y no esos datos del juego sino unos mucho mejores… datos personales. Ahora tenía la oportunidad y dudaba de que los siguientes días pudiera hacerlo, en este momento se encontraba persiguiendo a escondidas a "esos dos". Tenia que ver como es que "sobrevivían a la naturaleza" pero por lo visto, hasta el momento ninguno de los dos sobreviviría en la naturaleza si se quedaran desamparados en ella.

Eran un caso perdido.

Pese a ello era muy entretenido observarlos.

**- p1- **

- fsshhh – ¡Como demonios se prendía esa maldita cosa! Una hora exactamente intentando prender la estúpida fogata y no lo conseguía, se prendía y se apagaba, se prendía y se apagaba. No podía ser tan difícil, hasta el retardado de momo lo había hecho el día anterior y ¿Por qué el no podía? –Grr…

- Kaoru – hablo Taka-san, bueno era sorprendente el que Kaidoh no pudiese prender la fogata, no era tan difícil pero el hecho de que Kaoru estaba molesto, rondando ese círculo de pequeñas piedras, una y otras vez. Encendiendo varios cerillos, encendiendo algunas hojas y/o ramas, intentado destruir un encendedor, para intentar usar el "combustible" de este en esa cosa y todas no daban resultado… era por un simple motivo. No se necesitaba tantas cosas para "crear" fuego, tampoco era una ciencia complicada, ni un trabajo difícil pero Kaidoh lo hacia parece TAN difícil y TAN agotador.

- ¿Si Kawamura-senpai?- pregunto algo molesto por la "interrupción" en ese momento de "concentración"

-¿no quieres que te ayude? – pregunto amablemente

- ¡No!... digo¡aun no!… digo gracias… – ho no, esa cosa no lo vencería ¡NI MUERTO! Era una estúpida fogata contra un chico que no podía encenderla. No podía esa cosa vencerlo. Vamos solo era fuego y tenia que invocarlo de algún modo. Empezó a examinarla por enésima vez, quizá así encontraría alguna manera "fácil" de encender ese… ESA cosa.

- ¿estas seguro? – pregunto una vez mas Kawamura

- Si… grr… no me vas vencer- murmullo para el "estúpido" fuego

- Como desees entonces- Taka-san tan solo lo miro resignado, talvez era mejor que su kouhai tuviera un entretenimiento con algo mientras el terminaba los preparativos para el almuerzo, claro todos los que no tuvieran que ver con fuego por supuesto.

**- - - Campamento - - -**

**- - 10: 16 AM. - -**

-¡Al fin!- dijo un alegre Oishi al visualizar el campamento. Por dios, no se imagino que esa recolección pudiese ser tan… extenuante, agotadora, mejor… torturante ya que había quedado con algunas marcas en las manos por los espinos de los leños, por astillas y esas cosas que prefería NO recordar. Lentamente se dirigió cerca de la fogata y vio que aun no la habían prendido.

- ¿todavía no la prendieron taka-san? – pregunto Oishi mientras dejaba los leños a un lado y señalaba la hoguera

- bueno, veras, Kaoru lo intenta, pero se le acabaron los cerillos y fue a buscar mas – dijo mientras tapaba un recipiente ya con una parte de la comida lista. Había que considerar que en ese tipo de lugares solo se podía preparar algo simple.

- ¿no puede prenderla? – pregunto Tezuka desde atrás mientras también dejaba a un lado los leños.

- la verdad… no, y sugiero que lo dejen intentarlo, aun hay tiempo para el almuerzo jeje – respondió Kawamura con una sonrisa. Mientras notó como Kaoru se acercaba un poco al lugar donde estaban.

- Oishi-senpai, Tezuka-buchou ya regresaron- fue lo que dijo el menor y si esperando esa pregunta que decía ¿Por qué no esta encendida la fogata? Mas vio como los dos mencionados se miraban entre si y después de unos segundos escucho.

- si, allí están los leños, nosotros vamos un rato a la tienda – dijo Oishi mientras señalaba los leños que habían recolectado y daba vuelta e iba en dirección a su tienda, era cierto había que dejarlo intentar un poco más si no de seguro su autoestima bajaría y no él no podía permitir eso ¡no señor! Miro a Tezuka una vez más y la verdad era que en ese momento Tezuka no estaba en condición de discutir tal comentario para decir "déjanos ayudarte" porque la verdad solo quería un momento de completa relajación después de dos días "agobiantes" al fin lejos de los que hacían el campamento algo… algo "movido" por no decir peligroso-terrorífico-extenuante.

Dio media vuelta y fue en dirección a su tienda siguiendo a Oishi, empezaba a hacer calor y el traía una playera de mangas largas, quizá se cambiaria eso y después vería la mejor manera de relajarse ya que tenía la oportunidad.

**- - - Algún lugar del bosque - - **

**- - 11:00 AM - - **

-** p3 –**

- Ya Ryoma, esto va en serio, no veo una sola fruta – dijo deteniéndose. Ahora si estaba cansado, estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor, habían caminado quien sabe cuanto y no habían rastros "frutales".

- yo tampoco – respondió Ryoma. De acuerdo talvez momo-senpai tenía razón, pero ¡no! Aun tenía que vengarse

- entonces, ya regresemos, me canse – dijo un perezoso momo

- Momo-senpai ¿quieres que Kikumaru-senpai te moleste por no haber encontrado las frutas? – que mejor que la provocación ¿verdad?

Esto era extraño, en otras circunstancias Ryoma habría sido el primero en dar vuelta para no quedarse en medio de la nada, pero "extrañamente" el era el que insistía en continuar por algún "extraño motivo" así que aquí había algo raro ¿Qué seria? Definitivamente secuestraría a Karupin, el gatito no causaba problemas.

- ¿y tu crees que Kikumaru haya encontrado las frutas? – pero claro Eiji tenia peor sentido de orientación que Ryoma, entonces, podían perderse en un armario.

- esta con Syusuke, esta claro, no esta perdido –

- sabes esta haciendo mucho calor… y estoy cansado, así que regresemos-

- bueno momo, entonces dime ¿Cuál es el camino de regreso?- si muy buena pregunta¿Cuál era el camino de regreso? Todo era exactamente igual y no veía ningún: "arriba" "abajo" "derecha" "izquierda"

- ¡he! – dijo mientras observaba a todos lados.

- si, dime cual es- volvió a decir Ryoma, bueno quizá aun podría tener su venganza que por cierto ¿Cuál seria? – si me lo dices regresamos, momo-senpai

- dime tu Ryoma¿cual es el camino?

- no momo-senpai, yo pregunte primero, dime tu

- No. dilo tú

- ¡no! Tu primero

- ¡no, dilo tú!

**-p4- **

- ¡Nya! Syu-chan mira eso¡mira! – dijo un emocionado neko

- ¿que es neko-chan? – dijo mientras terminaba de asomarse por unos arbustos

- mira, encontramos las frutas y… SON muchas – menciono en un tono victorioso después de su ardua búsqueda de las "famosas" frutas. Era un extenso campo de árboles frutales y también había arbustos llenos de frutos pequeños, quizá por la temporada era por lo que todos los árboles estaban floreciendo.

- bien, te parece si empezamos a recogerlas- ¡perfecto! entre estos árboles y arbustos de seguro encontraría una animal viscoso para la "venganza" aunque no dejaba de gustarle un enjambre de abejas.

- claro que si syu-chan – dijo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo para seleccionar un árbol o arbusto – Fujiko dime ¿Qué fruta te gusta?

- me gustan las manzanas ¿y a ti neko-chan?

- en serio a mi también me gustan – dijo mientras buscaba un árbol "apetitoso"

- entonces vamos por manzanas-

- ¡hoi, hoi! Mira allí hay manzanas – mientras señalaba a lo lejos un árbol cargado de estas.

- ¿no te gustan las de allá? – y señalaba el otro lado, donde crecían muchos mas árboles. Si había más probabilidad de encontrar 'algo'

- ¡Nya! Claro que si – fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a correr en dirección del árbol y en algunos minutos estar sobre el para pasarle las frutas a su 'compañero'.

**- /5/- **

**- Algún lugar del bosque - **

Caminaba por el bosque algo decepcionado, sabia que la falta de orientación de Ryoma y momo pero… ¡ESTABAN REALMENTE CERCA DEL CAMPAMENTO! Solo que habían estado caminando en círculos… mucho tiempo y muy distraídos discutiendo quien se quedaría con la mascota de Ryoma. ¿Cómo podían perderse? Después de los días anteriores y las 'malas experiencias' de "deambular por el bosque" el no se perdería a al menos 100 metros a la redonda, pero esos dos…

En fin siguió su trayecto aun debía de tener una "venganza" y debía de espiar un poco a esos dos muchachos que probablemente ya debían de estar recolectando frutas.

**- - - Campamento - - - **

**- - 11:16 Am - - **

- fshhh- una hora, una maldita hora más ya había pasado y ESA cosa no se prendía. – grrr – ¡porque no podía prenderla!

- Kaoru – interrumpió Oishi, de acuerdo una hora viendo como intentaba hacer la fogata y no resultaba. No era tan difícil. Pero una hora de impaciencia era demasiado.

- Oishi-senpai…

- ¿necesitas ayuda? - SI la necesitaba pero no era posible que le tonta fogata le haya vencido. Sin embargo viendo hechos de que traía encima a 3 superiores algo 'impacientes' simplemente respondió.

- … si – de acuerdo aceptaba la derrota, otro día, en otro lugar lo haría y ESA cosa no lo vencería hasta entonces 'tregua'.

- bien, déjame ayudarte – ¡al fin prenderían la fogata! Y al fin tendrían la comida lista, después de todo taka-san había terminado el almuerzo con algo de la ayuda de Tezuka y de él mismo mientras mataban "tiempo" para ver si se prendía la hoguera. Solo faltaba cocer algunas pocas cosas y esperar a que los otros 5 regresen.

Esperen un momento… 5 de ellos no habían regresado. Inui poca probabilidad de que se haya perdido, Eiji… alta probabilidad de haberse perdido pero estaba con Fuji, poca probabilidad de haberse perdido. Ryoma, alta probabilidad de haberse perdido pero estaba con momo entonces alta, MUY alta probabilidad de haberse perdido.

De acuerdo no había que ser negativos, talvez ya estaban de regreso o talvez habían ido los 4 juntos a recolectar lo cual abría sido lo mejor. De acuerdo aun tenían alrededor de 1 hora para regresar al campamento. Había que ser positivos. – Oishi – fue interrumpido

- Tezuka… ¿sucede algo?

- iré a pescar, encárgate de ayudarlos- dijo Tezuka al ver que al fin Kaoru había desistido de prender la fogata y era ayudado por Syuichiroh y al ver que taka-san se preparaba para empezar a cocer lo que faltaba, entonces el estaba de más.

- claro – fue la respuesta de Oishi mientras veía como Tezuka le daba la espalda y se dirigía al río para desaparecer por la orilla y claro con todo su equipo de pesca, también recordando que en algún momento Tezuka le había comentado que ese era uno de sus hobbies, probablemente no lo habría practicado en algún tiempo.

- bien Kaoru – dijo dirigiéndose al chico que estaba a uno de sus lados – prendamos esto

- está bien - respondió mientras empezaba a ayudar a su senpai y pensando "maldita fogata"

**- p3 – **

- de acuerdo Ryoma… vamos por allá y encontremos el río – dijo momo mientras señalaba detrás del menor y algo molesto después de 15 minutos de discusión.

- esta bien momo-senpai – ¡genial! De nuevo se había perdido era increíble 3 fastidiosos días en los que se había perdido continuamente. Era terrible el no tener un sentido de la ubicación algo decente.

- entonces vamos antes de que en verdad no encontremos nada- al menos podía escuchar a lo lejos algo del río después de haber escapado de abejas y otros insectos ya recordaba 'casi' donde era el río.

- claro.- ¿Dónde más podían perderse?

**- P4 **–

- ¡NYA! – grito Eiji algo alarmado mientras veía desde la 'altura' a su amigo

- ¿que pasa neko-chan? – dijo algo intrigado por la acción del chico pelirrojo

-Fu-Fujiko!

-¿he?

- ¡tienes un sapo en tu pierna! – dijo horrorizado, ese animal era muy grande, era viscoso y era… muy feo.

- ¿en serio? – Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada y examinaba el lugar donde debería de estar el 'animal viscoso' encontrándose con pequeño un sapo sobre su zapatilla - ¡te va a comer! – escuchó desde arriba

- no te preocupes Kiku-chan, es un pequeño sapo y no es venenoso – y empezó a agacharse con cuidado para poder sostener al pequeño animal.

- ¡no lo toques Fujiko! – volvió a decir con algo de miedo, cuanto odiaba las cosas viscosas, eran sencillamente… viscosas, por lo general feas y siempre daban miedo.

- ven… ¿quieres tocarlo? – ofreció después de haber agarrado al animal y con aquella sonrisa inseparable aunque bien sabia que su neko estaba algo 'aterrado' por siquiera haber tocado al animal. Unos segundos después vio como Eiji bajaba con cuidado del árbol en el que se encontraba y se acercaba con mucha cautela.

- ¿no muerde? – y veía el pequeño animal desde la espalda de Fuji

- ja, claro que no, es muy pequeño y no es venenoso ¿quieres que lo deje libre? – por supuesto 'ese' animal viscoso no era lo suficientemente terrorífico como para causar algo de pánico a 'esa' persona.

- si ¡pero lejos de aquí!

- claro… - respondió ensanchando su sonrisa, quizá si había un lugar donde debería de ponerlo. – Eiji toma la canasta de frutas – y se la entrego – voy a dejarlo libre- Y lentamente empezó a acercarse hacia unos 'especificos' arbustos, se arrodillo y con delicadeza puso al sapo en el piso y después lo empujo un poco para que entrara en el arbusto dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- no te asustes¿esta bien neko-chan?

- ¿que quieres decir suke-chan? – y nos pocos segundos después vio como 'algo' se paraba de entre los arbustos e intentaba quitarse algo, más, esas palabras fueron olvidadas para dar paso a un pequeño grito y a que TODAS las frutas recolectadas hasta el momento fueran a dar al 'fenomeno'.

- HAA!- dolor… las manzanas de verdad dolían si las tiraban así, buen dato.

- Nya! – otro grito mientras intentaba huir mas siendo detenido por Fuji que lo sostuvo de un brazo para que no corriera como un loco. Sin embargo esa sombra que se paro tan repentinamente fue a dar al piso igual de repentinamente, quizá por toda la cantidad de frutas que fue a dar a su cabeza y rostro. – ¡Un monstruo! – dijo definitivamente sin ver.

- Eiji, solo es Inui que estaba en el arbusto – y soltaba al neko para dirigirse a Inui que, según los datos, ya debería de estar de pie nuevamente. – ¿Inui estas bien? – pregunto mientras se asomaba y encontrando a un data-king, completamente inconsciente. Definitivamente las manzanas debieron doler.

**- - - Campamento - - **

**- - 12:01 PM - - - **

- taka-san… ¿como crees que estén los demás?

- yo creo que ya están por llegar –

- Fshhh…

- por cierto ¿donde fue Tezuka? – pregunto taka-san

- deber estar cerca de aquí, dijo que iba a ir de pesca.

- ¿no seria bueno llamarlo?

- esperemos un rato, si ninguno llega iremos a llamarlo –

**- - - cerca del campamento - - **

**- p3 -**

- Ry-Ryoma… sa-sácame esa cosa-

- no te muevas momo-senpai – momo tenia una horrenda cosa en el hombro, una horrenda cosa que podía llamarse 'lagartija' solo que bastante grande para ser una y se movía con lentitud en el cuerpo de su mayor pero ¡el no tocaría esa cosa!

- Ryoma… sácala… s-e esta moviendo – mientras la veía de reojo¡era horrible! Y podía morder.

-… - ho no él no tocaría la cosa viscosa. – sácatela tu momo

- por algo pedí tu ayuda¡HAA! Ryoma se esta entrando a mi playera - y era horrenda sensación de viscosidad lo dejaba completamente inmóvil y en unos segundo cuando se movía un poco mas dentro una simple reacción.

- ¡Haaa ayuda! - y salía corriendo en alguna dirección desconocida.

- no, momo espera – de acuerdo eso no estaría pasando si el le hubiera sacado la maldita lagartija del hombro, pero no era su culpa que las lagartijas fuesen una parte de las fobias de momo. Sin mas empezó a seguirlo¡maldición! Corría muy rápido cuando tenía esas cosas encima.

**-P4/5- **

- Inui- Inui, despierta – escucho algunas voces – nya! Fujiko ya esta despertando

- lo se neko-chan, la próxima vez no lances las frutas.

- jeje… gomen

- ¿q-que… paso? – pregunto una vez estuvo algo lúcido

- jaja Eiji te tiro una cesta llena de manzanas y estuviste inconsciente mas de media hora

- gomenasai Inui pero me asustaste cuando saliste de la nada, no te vi y solo te pude tirar eso.

- auch – emitió Inui mientras se sentaba y se tomaba la cabeza, pensándolo bien ya empezaba a recordar.

- ¿puedes ponerte de pie? – pregunto Fuji

- claro – dicho eso empezó tal acto

- entonces vamos al campamento, ya tenemos las frutas y deben de estar esperándonos. Nos llevara casi una hora regresar.

- si, esta bien – respondió Inui mientras terminaba de reaccionar. Nota: no dejar que una cesta de manzanas le pegue en la cabeza-

- ¡nya! Vamos, vamos tengo hambre.

- pero puedes comer las manzanas – inquirió Fuji con una confiable sonrisa antes de empezar la marcha

- tienes razón Fujiko – respondió con efusividad mientras alcanzaba al castaño para colgarse de su brazo, tales actos muy llamativos para cierto muchacho.

- entonces en marcha- una vez más dijo Fuji y empezó el camino.

**- - - cerca del campamento - - - **

**- 10 minutos de maratón después - **

**-p3- **

- ¡momo detente!

- ¡Ryoma quítamelo! - respondió sin detenerse la cosa seguía en su cuello por suerte cuando empezó a correr dejo de entrar en su playera.

- primero detente – dijo desde atrás de momo¿Qué no se cansaba de gritar y correr al mismo tiempo?

- ¡el río! – dijo con emoción, perfecto allí esa cosa debía de despegarse o bueno TENIA que hacerlo. Con algo de fuerza empezó a acelerar un poco más viendo más cercano el río sin embargo logro distinguir una sombra parada cerca de ella y que unos segundos antes de llegar a la orilla y tirarse en el agua logro reconocer.

- ¡Capitán! – pero su prioridad no era él, sino la cosa que tenía en su hombro.

- Momo espera – seguía desde atrás Echizen, si estaban perdidos lo estarían los dos, pero había jurado escuchar 'capitán'.

Esos gritos que había escuchado juraba que eran de alguien del equipo, al menos ya sabia de quien, pero corría con desesperación hacia donde estaba él y en un intento 'fallido' de detenerlo fue a dar directo al agua junto con su kouhai

- ¡quítamelo¡quítamelo! – y si estaba molesto, acababa de ser arrollado por él para quedar completamente empapado, haber ahuyentado a los peces y después escuchar gritos eufóricos y por demás acelerados.

- ¿Qué… pasa? – pregunto con algo de paciencia sin embargo su pregunta se vio respondida al notar una lagartija en el hombro de momo, quizá eso tenia que quitarle sin embargo era algo muy difícil considerando como chapoteaba. Unos segundos más y noto como Echizen se acercaba a la escena algo agotado.

- momo no te muevas – dijo Ryoma¡vamos! no iba a morir por una lagartija en el hombro.

- Momoshiro deja de moverte –en un tono semi-enfadado ¿Por qué todos le temían a los animales? Y más eran tan pequeños.

- momo con algo de 'fuerza de voluntad' hizo lo que escucho y un minuto después Tezuka tenia la lagartija en su mano y noto que su capitán estaba completamente empapado y quizá algo enfadado.

- iba a morir – dijo por lo bajo momo y ya relajado.

- momo, sal del agua. No hay peligro – dijo algo sarcástico Echizen

- los dos, al campamento – escucharon cuando Tezuka dejo el agua y por supuesto su agradable momento a solas y en la tranquilidad que podía otorgarle el estar a cientos de kilómetros del centro de la ciudad.

- ¿que? – pregunto momo mientras salía del agua era cierto, estaban completamente perdidos ¿que hacia allí Tezuka?

- al campamento – repitió mientras dejaba a la lagartija en un arbusto cercano a la orilla.

- estábamos perdidos – volvió a decir momo. ¿Por qué no se sorprendía¿Por qué no le sorprendía el que esos dos estuviesen perdidos y llegaran a toparse con él?

- buchou vamos al campamento – dijo esta vez Ryoma, era terrible el sentido de ubicación de esos dos así que con algo de paciencia o lo que quedaba de ella, Tezuka recogió sus cosas y empezó la marcha al campamento que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

**-p4/5-**

- por cierto Inui -

- dime

- ¿te asusto ese sapo?- pregunto Fuji, no imaginaba que iba a salir de su escondite tan fácil.

- realmente no, se subió sobre mi y no podía quitármelo, por eso antes de que se entrase a mi ropa quise quitármelo y me pare.

- y me asustaste y te lance la cesta. – concluyo el pelirrojo. – etto… ¿Qué hacías allí Inui?

- estaba… recolectando… si, recolectando las especias- ¡diablos! No se esperaba ser descubierto

- ho, con que recolectando – hablo Fuji pero para no causarle mas problemas se quedo en silencio después de ese comentario, claro que no recolectaba especias.

**- - - campamento - - **

**- - 12: 15 - - **

- ¿Tezuka? – hablo Oishi al verlo llegar completamente empapado

– Momo, Echizen – dijo taka-san al verlos detrás de Tezuka – que bueno que ya regresaron-

- ¿estas bien Tezuka? – volvió a decir Oishi

- no te preocupes… ¿los demás ya regresaron?

- aun no, pero son Fuji e Inui no creo que se demoren mucho

- tienes razón

- fshhh

- ¿tienen hambre o los esperamos? – pregunto taka-san

- me muero de hambre- dijo momo

- mada mada dane momo-senpai.

- mira quien habla, alguien que no puede coger una lagartija

- sugiero que los esperemos- interrumpió Oishi a lo que algunos minutos de conversación después accedieron todos.

**- - 45 minutos después - - **

- Oishi senpai! Me muero de hambre – volvió a reclamar momo.

- fshhh, yo también tengo hambre - dijo mamushi, por extraña ocasión concordaba con el retardado de momo, pero realmente no podía ocultarlo ya que su estomago hablaba por él.

Sutilmente escucharon los arbustos y entonces aparecieron los que faltan…

**Continuara….**

Hie vine después de meses. XD creo 1 mes o algo mas, gomen pero juro que me quede sin inspiración y mas que cuando intentaba escribir todos me interrumpían, poco tiempo delante de mi pc. Y mas que viaje casi 2 semanas, hace un tiempo que quería terminar el cap y todo lo escribo hace unos dias el decir las 10 pag me costo XD dejo mis excusas a un lado y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. No se cuando actualizare porque ando algo ocupada y ya empiezan mis clases. Espero algún comentario,(o muchos) pase los 100 reviews muchas gracias en serio no me lo esperaba. Gracias por comentar

Por cierto alguien pidió la KaoruXeiji ¬¬ sabes realmente lo siento pero el 4 día ya esta planeado y también lo que resta del 5 ya que ese día se van, si me lo hubieses dicho un capitulo antes, juro que te la habría puesto. Perdón

Este fic es tan difícil y mas si hay discordancia de parejas- unos la dream y otros la strongest otros la pillar, la ha un y otros la rival… ¿con quien se quedaran?

Nos vemos.

Anye


	13. Juegos, accidentes ¿más venganza?

**XIII. **

**Juegos, accidentes ¿más venganza?**

**+-+-+ 45 minutos después +-+-+ **

- ¡Oishi senpai! Me muero de hambre – volvió a reclamar momo.

- fshhh, yo también tengo hambre - dijo mamushi, por extraña ocasión concordaba con el retardado de momo, pero realmente no podía ocultarlo ya que su estomago hablaba por él.

Sutilmente escucharon los arbustos y entonces aparecieron los que faltaban…

- nya! Syui-chan ¡Fujiko agarro a un sapo! – grito el pelirrojo al abalanzarse sobre Oishi y tan solo al verlo en su perímetro.

- perdón por la tardanza – dijo Fuji al ver como momo rogaba a taka-san porque le diera algo de comida.

- había un 30% de probabilidad que Echizen y momo llegaran a salvo al campamento, me sorprenden chicos - dijo Inui anotando en su libreta, ¿no que estaban perdidos? Realmente le sorprendía el verlos allí y mas enteros, sin heridas o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.

- ¡Taka-san ya llegaron!, ya podemos comer, me muero de hambre – volvió a decir momo mientras lo jaloneaba un poco de su playera para que le diese la comida.

- bueno ya estamos todos creo que ya podemos comer – respondió Oishi a tiempo de que apartaba un poco a Eiji y lo sentaba a uno de sus lados ya que ambos habían ido a parar al piso. Después se oyó

- ¡nya! Syui-chan dejé inconsciente a Inui – con una inocente risa.

-¿Inconsciente? - pregunto Tezuka algo extrañado por tal confesión.

- es una larga historia – respondió Inui.

- parece que estaban por empezar a comer ¿por qué no empezamos? – sugirió Fuji y entonces recordó que no había encontrado al 'animal viscoso' –lastimosamente- sin embargo aun faltaban algunas horas para la noche así que no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar 'algo' aunque no fuese viscoso. Por alguna extraña razón en esas últimas horas le había empezado a gustar la palabra 'horrible- escalofriante'. Sí, sería una larga búsqueda.

- ¡al fin! – dijo momo al ver como todos se preparaban para almorzar. Minutos después apareció la apetitosa comida que estaba oculta de el.

**+-+-+- 1 hora después +-+-+- **

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Fuji con su inseparable sonrisa al terminar de limpiar todos lo utensilios utilizados.

- Nya. Hace mucho calor – del pequeño neko a tiempo que intentaba darse algo de viento con su mano y se tendía en el pasto.

- es cierto – afirmo momo, si en la mañana ya hacia un poco, ahora que estaban en la hora mas crítica hacia mucho más.

- métete al río – fue la respuesta de Ryoma, ciertamente sí estaba haciendo demasiado calor, sin embargo de seguro habían mas alternativas para que se pase.

- Nya! ¡Que buena idea ochibi! – respondió el pelirrojo al momento ponerse de pie y tomar a Ryoma desprevenido

- ¿Qué?, no, espera Eiji-senpai – sin embargo todas sus suplicas fueron ignoradas y ahora el pelirrojo lo arrastraba hasta la orilla. Se quitó la playera que traía encima y seguidamente empezó ha hacer lo mismo con la Ryoma

- Vamos, sácate la camisa ochibi ¡entremos!

- No, ¡espera Eiji-senpai!... – demasiado tarde, lo último que vio fue como Syusuke, Tezuka y Oishi lo veían caer al agua y después ya estaba empapado. Se incorporó un poco y cuando ya estaba más estable sintió como 'algo' entraba al agua y de nuevo sentía una oleada. Esta vez era momo que había entrado como una 'bola de cañón'

- ¡Sa! ¡Que refrescante! – Dijo momo al salir a la superficie.

- A que sí momo. ¡Nya! ¡Oishi, Syu-chan vengan! –invitó un eufórico neko.

- Bien neko-chan entremos – fue la respuesta de Syusuke mientras se quitaba la playera, en cuando al pantalón simplemente debía quitarle las piernas ya que se volvería un short.

- Tengan cuidado chicos ¡hay rocas cerca! – de parte de Oishi quien también se quitaba la camisa. - ¿ustedes no van a entrar? – refiriéndose a Tezuka, Inui, Kaoru y Taka-san.

- Fsshh, estoy bien así Oishi-senpai.

- Claro que sí – respondió Taka-san mientras se dirigía al río. El calor era infernal.

- Quizá después – esta vez se excusó Tezuka.

- Me parece una divertida experiencia. – de parte de Inui.

- ¡Nya! Juguemos algo – dijo cuando había dejado de lanzar agua en contra momo y una vez se adentraron los que faltaban, además mientras abrazaba a Ryoma por la espalda.

- Eiji-senpai, suéltame – e intentaba zafarse de la 'llave', algún día sería más alto que el pelirrojo y entonces no permitiría que lo vuelva a abrazar ¡de ninguna manera!

- ¿el de montar te parece bien neko-chan?

- ¿nani? ¿Cómo es eso syu-chan?

- Hacemos parejas, uno se sube sobre el otro. El objetivo es derribar a la pareja contraria y al final la que quede de pie hasta el final gana.

- Parece interesante – opinó Inui. – Somos número impar así que me quedo de juez.

- ¡Ochibi juguemos!

- ¡No! Eiji senpai, Ryoma va a jugar conmigo – reclamo momo a momento de tomarlo por un brazo y atraerlo hacia si mismo.

- nada de eso momo, yo llegue primero- Y le sacó la lengua jalándolo de regreso.

- ¿llegar? Kikumaru-senpai lo estaba abrazando desde antes ¡no es justo!

- Chicos – se entrometió Oishi - ¿Por qué no juegan "piedra, papel y tijeras"?

- El que gane se queda con Ryo-chan.

- Pero... – intento reclamar Echizen, ¿desde cuando era un objeto? De acuerdo... mala pregunta, entonces, ¿desde cuando estaba como premio de un juego de azar?

- ¡Bien! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. - Piedra... papel... ¡tijeras!-

Silencio.

- ¿He?, Eiji-senpai ¿Qué es eso? – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Momoshiro.

- Es una pistola* - sonrió triunfante, nada derivaría eso.

- Neko-chan, solo puedes sacar piedra- y se le acercó para empezar a mostrar los respectivos signos- papel y tijeras. – Todo con una infinita paciencia.

- Nya! Eso es aburrido-

- Bien, de nuevo Eiji-senpai- dijo momo en un tono afable, de acuerdo, no se esperaba eso de su senpai, pero pensándolo bien era Kikumaru- senpai, entonces empezaron de nuevo.

- Piedra... papel... ¡tijeras!-

-¡Sí! – e hizo un signo de victoria Momoshiro, justo con el que había ganado.

- Nya! ¡No es justo momo! – algo frustrado, ¿por qué no había sacado piedra? Estaba seguro que la pistola ganaba por mucho a una tijera –

- Ryoma te toca conmigo- de parte de momo.

- ¿Ne? taka-san ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó Syusuke.

- Claro.

- Entonces Eiji, te toca conmigo- Dijo Oishi.

- Nya, ¿con Syui-chan? ¡Por supuesto! – y dejo a Ryoma para abalanzarse sobre Oishi. Vaya que su enfado había desaparecido bastante rápido.

- Ya que esta todo listo, prepárense chicos. – Y vio como todos se emparejaban y segundos después uno se subía sobre el otro: Fuji sobre Taka-san, Eiji sobre Oishi y Ryoma sobre momo.

- ¡Nya! ¿Cuál será el premio? – Preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo una vez terminó de subirse sobre Oishi.

- Para los que caigan un poco de mi jugo "Super-renovado" con algunas especias de este bosque- Dijo Sadaharu y sacó una jarra con un líquido grisáceo de extraña textura.

-¡HE!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Momo, Eiji, Oishi y Taka-san.

- ¡Eso no es justo Inui-senpai!- reclamo momo.

- ¡Yo me refería al premio no al castigo Sadaharu!

- Bien, ¿que les parece que los ganadores tengan todo el día de mañana libre de quehaceres en el campamento?

-Es una buena recompensa.- Dijo Fuji.

- Eso me gusta más- de parte de momo

- ¡Nya! ¡Oishi no debemos perder!- animó el pelirrojo.

- Entonces Ei-chan no perderemos esto.

- Ya que todo está arreglado, empecemos- Dijo Sadaharu a momento de separarse de todas las parejas, y un vez vio que todos estaban separados a la misma distancia empezaron el juego.

Las tres parejas se observaron. ¿Quiénes serían los primeros en caer?

Momoshiro tenía fuerza y estaban seguros que no dejaría caer a Ryoma tan fácil; Taka-san... bien, él también tenía resistencia y Fuji era bastante liviano; entonces quedaban Oishi y Eiji, ellos tenían casi la misma consistencia por lo que Oishi debería de tener menos estabilidad, entonces, Eiji y Oishi serían los primeros en caer. O al menos eso fue lo que pensaron las parejas restantes.

Lentamente taka-san y momo empezaron a moverse en dirección al pelirrojo, era más difícil de lo que aparentaba pero momo llevaba la ventaja y como sabía que iban por la misma presa prosiguió sin cautela, por lo que logro adelantarse un poco y cuando tan solo faltaba poco más de un metro para tener a su alcance a sus senpais y poder derribarlos oyó un pequeño grito y se desconcertó de inmediato.

- ¡Taka-san con cuidado! – intento advertir Fuji al ver que su compañero había tropezado quizá con un roca y al intentar estabilizarse había resbalando en la lodosa tierra. Demasiado tarde, cuando sintió como caía, pero lo peor, caería sobre Ryoma y momo.

En un movimiento rápido intento apartar un poco a Ryoma, después de todo lo lastimaría demasiado si caía sobre su espalda. Momo estaba desconcertado, no lograría escapar por lo que volteo al menos para atrapar a alguien pero sólo sintió como taka-san se le venia encima y Fuji caía junto con Ryoma... pero ¡esperen un momento! ¡Fuji caía junto con su Ryoma en brazos! Y esa fue la última imagen que capto antes de ser casi ahogado por su mayor ¡por kami que pesaba! Y así fue como Eiji y Oishi observaron el desenlace de ambas parejas que caían y se daban un gran chapuzón a tan solo un metro de ellos.

- ¡Nya! ¡Por conspirar en contra nuestra! – grito un contento Eiji.

- Por lo que veo tenemos un empate – y brillaron los lentes de Sadaharu. Poco a poco empezaron a emerger los caídos, de acuerdo, ninguno se lo esperaba, la idea de derribar a los mas débiles les había salido al revés y habían caído sin siquiera dar pelea.

- ¡no es justo! – grito momo algo decepcionado. Eiji bajo de Oishi y mientras lo 'abrazaba' (se trenzaba en el) respondió.

- Sí lo es... nya!... Syu-chan y Ryo-chan iban a venir en contra mía.

- Tranquilízate momo... – dijo taka-san.

- ¡ME ni-e...go... – intento decir mientras sentía como empezaba a transpirar. Delante de el yacía un gran vaso de la cosa viscosa y burbujeante. – Jeje, Inui-senpai... pero si no hubo un perdedor- trató de esquivar.

- Yo nunca dije que para los perdedores seria esto, lo dije para los _caídos_ – Y una maquiavélica sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios. Bien no estaba en sus cálculos el empate, de hecho creía que Kikumaru y Oishi serían los primeros en caer y allí podría vengarse un poco del adorable pelirrojo que lo había dejado inconsciente horas atrás. Había perdido un poco de diversión.

Por otro lado Kaoru siseó aliviado, por un segundo dudo para entrar al río y ahora allí veía su terrible futuro. Maldito Sadaharu y el día en que se descubrieron esos jugos.

- Jeje, Sadaharu, ¿no podemos negociar? – preguntó Taka-san, era solo un juego que no debería de haber tenido tan terrible castigo. Quizá la palabra era "repugnante" castigo.

- No- fue su seca respuesta, después se acerco un poco mas a momo extendiéndole la 'cosa viscosa'

- Yo no tomare eso – Y vio con cara de asco la extraña sustancia, mejor conocido como 'veneno'.

- Lo siento momo, las reglas son reglas.

- Puedo ser el primero – interrumpió Fuji con su típica sonrisa.

- Nya! ¡Tu puedes Syu-chan!

- Ho bien- y le paso el recipiente que tenia la cosa extraña. Fuji lo tomó sin preocupación y entonces empezó a beber aquel jugo, siempre le habían parecido buenos los jugos de Inui y experimentar con otro era demasiado divertido, pero no tanto como la cara de horror que ponían sus compañeros ante éste. Lo siguiente que el castaño sintió tan solo fue como flaqueaba y segundos después como una gran malestar le invadía, pero no tan terrible como el vértigo que sentía al caer y pocos segundos después todo empezó a desvanecerse.

Los restantes ocho presentes observaron aquel desvanecimiento más que horrorizados. ¡NO TOMARIAN ESA COSA!

- ¡Fuji! – Grito taka-san y fue en su rescate, después de todo se hundía en el agua rápidamente.

- ¡Nya! ¡Syusuke! – y también lo fue a socorrer separándose de Oishi.

Tezuka sin embargo veía todo con un tic nervioso, se suponía que los jugos de Inui eran 'revitalizantes' no 'nocivos para la salud', y por lo que veía en este último, imposible de injerir.

Con cuidado se acercó a Fuji a quien lo terminaban de sacar a una orilla.- Sadaharu- llamó

- ¿hmn? –

- Haz desaparecer eso de inmediato- Después de todo no quería tener a la mayoría de su equipo moribundo o inconsciente en ese lugar.

- Pero... Tezuka- intentó oponerse, más, al ver el rostro serio de su buchou cambio de opinión y salió del agua para pensar en un lugar para deshacerse de ese líquido que si era nocivo para un humano, pues mucho más lo sería para algún ser viviente en el bosque.

- Nya, Syu-chan despierta- y lo movió un poco pero al ver que no había reacción por parte de Syusuke grito – NYA! ¡INUI MATÓ A FUJIKO! – por demás angustiado y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos a punto de ser derramadas.

- ¿He? – emitieron todos.

– Eiji tranquilo, sólo está inconsciente – intentó tranquilizar el fuckubuchou.

- ¿inconsciente? ¡Pero ni respira!

- vamos, exageras un poco neko-chan – con una gota en la nuca.

-Demo...

- Mejor salgamos del agua, ¿te parece?- y le extendió su mano.

- Oishi-senpai tiene razón, hay que salir de aquí – animó momo y empezó a jalar a Ryoma hacia fuera. Extrañamente no había dicho casi nada en todo ese rato.

- Momo-senpai puedo salir solo- reclamó.

- pensé que ya te habías vuelto una estatua- y terminó de salir del río, junto con el menor.

Una vez todos estuvieron fuera se oyó- bien Tezuka, ya me deshice del jugo, y no hay peligro de que algo salga afectado.

- La próxima vez, no hagas cosas que no se puedan tomar- dijo Oishi mientras se ponía una playera encima.

Con cuidado, Tezuka sacó por completo a Fuji del río y lo alejó de éste, preguntó - ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que reaccione?... Inui-

- Es una buena pregunta Tezuka, no tenía planeado que esto fuese así, por lo que no tengo idea.

- Entonces será mejor llevarlo a una carpa – de parte de Taka-san.

- ¡Por supuesto que yo me quedo con Fujiko! – dijo el neko.

- Claro que sí, comparten la tienda – afirmó Inui.

- Iré a ponerme ropa seca- dijo Ryoma antes de dirigirse a la suya sin demasiado interés por la situación, aunque debía de admitir que estaba algo nervioso por casi tomar esa cosa viscosa.

-Te acompaño – dijo momo y se fue tras el menor.

- Oishi – llamó Tezuka – ayúdame a llevar a Fuji a su tienda – y así fue como en algunos minutos Syusuke yacía tendido dentro de ésta.

- Eiji no te preocupes, pronto despertará – animó Oishi. Sabía bien que el castaño era el mejor amigo del neko, por lo que debía de estar muy preocupado.

- Sí, tienes razón, esta respirando.

-Será mejor que te pongas algo secó, ya no esta haciendo calor – y le regalo una sonrisa para después segur su consejo e ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Fuera del tienda todos ya estaban casi listos, es decir que los que se habían adentrado en el río ya estaban con ropa seca y mas frescos, después de todo había pasado un buen rato por toda esa conmoción.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó taka-san

- viendo que no se ha planeado ninguna actividad y no hay quehaceres que cumplir... supongo que podemos hacer lo que queramos. – dijo Inui.

- ¿lo que queramos?- se cercioró momo

- Así es. Excepto Kaoru y taka-san que ahora recuerdo deben hacer la cena*

-Fshuuu- ¿tendría que volver a prender la estúpida fogata? Esta vez no perdería contra _esa _maldita cosa.

- Iré a dar una vuelta – Dijo Tezuka y se retiro de la reunión, bien cada un podía hacer lo que quisiera y no creía que hubiera algún gran peligro... o al menos rogaba por eso.

- Espera Tezuka, iré contigo. – de pare de Oishi Y ambos se retiraron del campamento unos minutos después.

- Entonces ven Ryoma – Dijo momo y lo tomó por un brazo.

- ¿Qué haces momo? –

- Sólo acompáñame-

-¿he? espe...- demasiado tarde como para reclamar y ellos también desaparecieron por el río pocos minutos después.

-¡cuidado con extraviarse! – advirtió Taka-san antes de perderlos por completo de vista.

- Bien chicos, yo también los abandono, encontré un lugar interesante- y se acercó a Kaoru – sólo ten cuidado... kao-chan – en un tono sensual cerca de su oído.

- Fshh- se sonrojó la serpiente. ¿Lo estaba provocando? Y lo siguiente que vio fue como Inui desaparecía por medio de los árboles.

- Bien Kaoru, empecemos a hacer la cena, ¿te parece? – de parte de Kawamura.

- fshh, de acuerdo, ¿por donde empezamos?- cuestionó.

- En ver que es lo que tenemos para comer- y fue en dirección donde se encontraba todas las reservas de comida.

**+-+- 4:30 PM +-+-+**

**- P3 - **

- ¿A dónde me llevas Momoshiro?- pregunto algo fastidiado a momento de soltarse de él.

- no seas tan difícil Ryoma, ¿te gustan las aguas termales?

- ¿de qué hablas? – de acuerdo cierto chico que caminaba a su lado había enloquecido por estar en medio del bosque, pero la gran pregunta ¿quién no?

- Hace unos días halle aguas termales, te llevo allí. – y le regalo una sonrisa.

- y ¿conoces el camino? – algo dudoso.

- ¡Por supuesto!-

- Si nos perdemos de nuevo va a ser tu culpa – advirtió aun algo fastidiado.

- sí, sí, lo que digas – y prosiguió su camino.

-** p2-**

- ¿a donde vamos Tezuka?-

- A ningún lado. – fue su seca respuesta antes de detenerse delante de un arbusto que contenía algunas flores de diversos colores.

- ¿qué?

- Dije que iría a dar un paseo, no suelen tener un objetivo.

- mm, creí que irías a explorar algún lugar en especial- comentó.

- sólo un paseo...- y prosiguió sin prestarle importancia, al fin tenía unos minutos de tranquilidad que no pesaba echarlos a perder.

**+-+-+ 5:00 PM +-+-+ **

**-p3-**

- ¿ya llegamos?- preguntó por tercera vez el ojidorado. Verdaderamente empezaba a agotarse y aburrirse de ver solo plantas y más "verde".

- no desesperes – y se adentró en unos arbustos – es justo aquí – y lo jalo dentro de estos.

Ryoma contemplo el lugar, ciertamente, sí eran aguas termales y el paisaje era 'bonito'. No lo negaría, estaba sorprendido ¡el sentido de orientación de momo si servia! O servia para la mitad del camino al menos.

- ven - y volvió a ser jalado por momo. – se entra por allá – y le señalo una pequeña bajada.

- Espera un momento- y se soltó de momo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿cómo sabías que _aquí_ habían estas aguas termales? – Definitivamente era demasiado extraño considerando lo despistado que era momo.

- Fue cuando estaba con mamushi, ¿recuerdas? Paso el primer día cuando me escapaba de la "horrenda cosa", vi las aguas y poco después nos encontró Inui. – explicó en un tono divertido.

- hmn – emitió antes de volver a ser tomado por su compañero y guiado hasta la orilla de las rocas.

- bien, entonces entremos- y empezó a quitarse la ropa que traía. Primero la playera, después los zapatos y prosiguió con el short, todo con mucha paciencia. Ryoma tan sólo lo veía, su cuerpo era tan, tan ¿esculpido?... Perfecto, corrigió.

- ¿Te gusta?- sorprendió momo. Aquí empezaba el juego que había deseado empezar ya hace días y que lastimosamente no había tenido oportunidad de realizar. Ryoma bajo un poco la mirada, _¡diablos!_ Pensó, todo había sido una trampa y el había caído derecho. En cierto modo le molestaba el haber caído, pero por otro lado sentía que le hacia falta algo, algo que se adentraba en el agua y que pronto conseguiría.

Se resigno, hace tiempo que no "jugaba" y quería ver que era lo que podía otorgarle esta vez su pareja.

Cuando momo estaba sin prenda alguna se adentro en el cálido líquido y dijo- Vamos Ryoma, entra de una vez – y se zambulló hasta la nariz a modo de contemplar al pequeño cuerpo que lo observaba desde arriba.

**-+-+-+- campamento -+-+-+- **

- fshhh – siseó. Estaba de nuevo delante de la cosa llamada "fogata", una vez más tenía el reto de encenderla. Recapitulando había visto como Oishi-senpai la había prendido sin mucha dificultad y también intento recordar como lo había echo Fuji-senpai.

Definitivamente lo hacían ver tan pero TAN fácil. Se concentro un poco y empezó el arduo labor. Por otro lado Kawamura veía la lucha psicológica de Kaoru delante de la hoguera y rió para sus adentros, segundos después se hallaba preparando la comida y dejando en su 'lucha' a Kaoru, algún día tendría que ganar ¿cierto?.

**-T4 – **

Con lentitud empezaba a abrir sus ojos. No recordaba muy bien que es lo que había pasado pero sí recordaba que estaba tomado el jugo de Inui y después un hoyo negro. Se sentó y se tomó la cabeza, quizá así se sentía una condenada resaca.

- Nya! ¡Syu-chan despertaste! – oyó en un gran grito y un segundo después el cuerpo de su neko abrazándolo afectuosamente.

- ¿neko-chan? – dijo mientras recuperaba su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Syu-chan? –y se sentó a uno de sus lados.

- ya estoy bien neko-chan, por cierto ¿Qué hora es? - ¡¿cuantas horas había perdido del divertido campamento?

- creo que deben ser mas de las cinco, estuviste durmiendo mucho rato Fujiko.

- Perdón por preocuparte, por cierto ¿Dónde están todos? – después de todo el campamento estaba misteriosamente en silencio y sólo lograba ver a taka-san y Kaoru.

- Kaoru-chan está intentando prender la fogata- y lo señalo- taka-san esta preparando la cena. Tezuka-buchou y syui-chan se fueron a dar un paseo; ochibi y momo desaparecieron, talvez también fueron a dar un paseo e Inui dijo algo como: "encontré un lugar interesante" y desapareció.

- Ya veo... – he hizo un pausa algo pensativo, después prosiguió - ¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí Fujiko!- y levantó sus brazos en señal de alegría. Segundos después vio como Syusuke se levantaba y se ponía una playera, después de todo lo habían dejado tal cual estaba en el agua.

- ¿vamos neko-chan? – y salió de la tienda seguido del pelirrojo. Kawamura se dio cuenta de su presencia pronto y dijo - ¿Syusuke? – dudando si ya podía levantarse. - ¿te sientes bien?

- Ya estoy mejor – y le regaló una sonrisa. – Taka-san iremos a dar una vuelta con Eiji – comentó.

- ¿Estás seguro que ya estás bien?

- no te preocupes, Taka-san estoy bien... neko es hora de irnos.

- ¡por supuesto! ¡Kaoru no te des por vencido! – intentó animar a su kouhai, después empezó a seguir al castaño y pocos minutos después desaparecieron por completo del campamento.

- Ne, syu-chan ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el neko agarrado de uno de los brazos de Fuji.

- sólo a explorar un poco, no todos los días venimos a acampar ¿cierto?.

- ¡tienes razón syu-chan!

**-p2- **

- ¿oíste eso? – Cuestionó un preocupado Syuichiroh.

- Sí.

- Parece que algo está atrapado- Después de todo escuchaba algunos pequeños gemidos como los de un pequeño animal.

- Vamos a revisar Oishi- y cambió su rumbo para ir en busca de aquel sonido.

Se adentraron entre algunos arbustos y después de caminar unos minutos dieron con un pequeño zorro que por su tamaño era aún un cachorro y que estaba atrapado debajo de una gran rama de árbol.

- Tezuka, hay que sacarlo de allí. – He intentó acercarse al animal, mas fue detenido.

- Espera, no sabemos si la madre está cerca, podría herirnos.

- La verdad no veo nada. – observando todo su entorno.

- Puede que no lo haya logrado sacar y ahora tan sólo vigila que nadie le haga daño. – analizó con mucha certeza ya que empezaron a sentir algunos leves movimientos y entonces vieron al la madre del pequeño zorro.

- ¿pero y cómo lo sacamos? – ya que aquella zorra no tenía una expresión del todo pacifica y estaba claro que no quería que se acercasen a su cachorro.

**+-+-+ 5: 25 +-+-+**

**-p3- **

- ¿Qu-Qué haces? - preguntó Ryoma algo sonrojado.

- ¿es que acaso no puedo? – mientras emanaba una sonrisa.

- Déjame momo.- Por kami ¡eso era sofocante! – Me asfixias- he intento zafarse del abrazo que recibía desde la espalda.

- ¿no quieres...

- Quiero otra cosa.- Interrumpió. ¡Vamos! El quería más que un simple abrazo.

- Pero que impaciente... Ryoma- y se con lentitud se giró para depositar sus labios sobre los del menor, como siempre algo dudosos pero al fin correspondidos.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y se escuchó tan solo una corta palabra.

- mal – de parte del menor.

- ¿mal?

- Perdiste el toque momo – de manera desafiante.

-¿A si?... Entonces vamos a recuperarlo pequeño. – y una vez mas se acercó peligrosamente al los labios de Ryoma para invadirlos, invadir aquello finos labios que tanto le apetecían y lentamente lo acorralaba hacia las piedras que los rodeaban. – Eres... lindo. – y lo subía a la orilla.

- ¿lindo? – bufó algo molesto.

- Sí, lindo. – y antes de que pronunciara algo más ya lo había silenciado con un lujurioso beso que era el inicio de un pequeño juego, que, pensó una vez más, lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo...

**... Continuará **

Nota

* Ya saben nuestro ocurrente Eiji y su pistola, ya deben saber como es (por si) l_ ok algo así

* son chicos, les gusta comer uu.

*Fic terminado que esta siendo subido lentamente por la negligencia de este alienígena XD


	14. De nuevo malentendidos, ¿eh? ¿Perdidos?

**XIV. **

**De nuevo malentendidos, ¿he? ¿Perdidos?**

**+-+-+ 5: 25 +-+-+**

**-p3- **

- ¿lindo? – bufó algo molesto.

- Sí, lindo. – y antes de que pronunciara algo más ya lo había silenciado con un lujurioso beso que era el inicio de un pequeño juego, que, pensó una vez más, lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Terminó de subirlo en las rocas sin romper el contacto y mientras acariciaba su delgada cintura. Con mucha suavidad y delicadeza empezó a morder lentamente los labios del menor llegando rápidamente hasta su quijada, sacando un leve gemido de Ryoma.

- ¿te gusta? – preguntó seductoramente.

- Aún no - fue su descarada respuesta a momento de subir un poco su cabeza y apoyarse en sus brazos que estaban a sus costados.

- Sí que eres difícil... me gusta – y esta vez besó el cuello del menor acercándose un poco más a Ryoma. Sus cuerpos estaban casi juntos, y él estaba entre las piernas de Ryoma agarrándolo por las caderas firmemente.

Definitivamente ese esbelto cuerpo lo enloquecía, aquel que parecía tan delicado pero durante días se había matado entrenando, lo que le daba a la vez firmeza.

Empezó a acariciar las caderas de Ryoma pero una vez más el nerviosismo a apareció, aquella timidez que aparecía cuando se empezaban a dar esos íntimos contactos.

- Tranquilo... – susurró a su oído Momo y aunque sus años de vida le habían otorgado ciertas experiencias, pues esta era aun reciente, y de algún modo sabía como tomar la iniciativa.

- ... – no respondió a tal susurro pero de inmediato empezó a relajar su cuerpo, ¡no era su primera vez! Dejó escapar un suspiro y entonces invadió los labios de Momoshiro. Ya no había vuelta atrás y no era que quisiera decir que no, tan sólo fue una simple confusión. Aquel beso encendía la pasión una vez más intentando llegar al punto exacto...

**- P4 –**

- ¿Ne? Fujiko, ¿A dónde vamos? – y se aferraba un poco más a Syusuke. Seguía poniéndose algo nervioso con tantos 'mounstruos' de sonidos espeluznantes cerca.

- Estamos investigando – respondió con su sonrisa.

- ¿investigando? – de acuerdo ¿cuándo había dejado de ser un paseo? Y más bien ¿desde cuando era una investigación?

- Sí, neko-chan.

- ¿y qué investigamos?... dime que no algo feo –

- No, Eiji... más bien algo atractivo. Después de lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? – y el pelirrojo sólo atino a afirmar, en esos momentos su Fujiko le daba mucho miedo. – Por cierto, si vez algo "extraño" no dudes en decirme. – Si una simple investigación de rutina. No se le escaparía esta vez.

**- 5 - **

- ochocientos metros sureste, mil metros sur, un acumulado de rocas y... sí tenía razón- Mientras observaba aquel lugar, no era lejos y era perfecto para el juego del día siguiente. Tomó notas aún más específicas y marcó el lugar. Aún debía de encontrar otros tres lugares cercanos y apropiados para ocultar "_eso"_.

**+-+-+ Campamento +-+-+ **

**+-+-5:45 pm +-+-**

**-P1- **

- Fshhh – Sí, lo estaba consiguiendo. ¡Al fin había encontrado una manera de encender la condenada fogata!

Después de todo no era un enigma, las claves eran unas pequeñas mañas, aquellas que había descubierto. Unos tallos secos, un poco de paciencia y no dejar para NADA que la chispa que había prendido se apague.

Al fin esa estúpida fogata empezaba a prenderse, un soplo más y una pequeña llama aparecía. Pequeña, pero era un progreso y en un tiempo record, ¡sólo una hora!

Se levantó del suelo y empezó a buscar los leños que eran el siguiente reto. Tendría que ponerlos sin apagar _esa cosa_

- ¡Kaoru! – llamó taka-san

- Fshh... ¿Si senpai? – levantando un poco la mirada pera ver a su senpai.

- ¡Necesito ayuda con esto! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? – se oía desde dentro de una tienda. Al parecer Taka-san buscaba algo, algo que estaba tan oculto que necesitaba de su ayuda. Vio esa 'fogata' e inmediatamente fue en ayuda de su senpai. A su regreso eso se convertiría en una Gran fogata.

**-P2- **

- Tezuka, estamos perdiendo tiempo. ¿Qué hacemos? Mira, sigue lastimándose. – refiriéndose al pequeño zorro que aún intentaba escapar de debajo de esa rama.

- Ten por seguro que si te acercas la madre no dudará en atacarte. – Tendrían que atrapar primero a la madre antes de sacar a ese cachorro.

- ¿y que hacemos entonces? – ya que definitivamente todo ese tiempo que habían estado esperando a que la madre se fuese no había dado resultado alguno.

- Uno tendrá que agarrarla mientras el otro libera al cachorro. Oishi ¿puedes alzar ese tronco? – cuestionó, no era enorme pero aún así no había que despreciar el posible peso.

- si, creo que sí. ¿Tú que harás Tezuka? – cambiando su tono a uno preocupado.

- Yo sostendré a la madre mientras tú liberas al cachorro. – y notaba como se quitaba la playera que traía. - No te preocupes, cuando era pequeño atrape a otro parecido, no es muy difícil si lo haces con cuidado.

- Pero Tezuka… - de acuerdo ese plan era bastante arriesgado y más para sólo una persona, por otro lado esa persona era Tezuka Kunimitsu, su capitán y por lo que veía un experto en supervivencia.

- Espera atento Oishi, una vez que la atrape, tú inmediatamente vas al cachorro. – Y terminaba de acomodar su playera entre sus manos. No tenía nada más con lo que podía sostener a ese animal de otro modo había gran posibilidad de que ese zorro lo mordiera.

- bien, entonces cuando estés listo, Tezuka –

**-P3-**

- mn… momo… - todo eso se sentía tan bien: aquellas caricias, aquellos besos y todo con una misteriosa delicadeza.

A esas alturas el nerviosismo había desaparecido y la pasión se había desencadenado. Aún seguían en la misma posición en la que habían comenzado pero ahora ya estaban seguros de lo que hacían y si temor a explorar el cuerpo ajeno.

Momoshiro con lentitud llegaba a la entrepierna, dejando un largo rastro de besos y caricias. Por otro lado Ryoma se limitaba a gemir. Gemir por todo lo que sentía, por todos esos contactos que hasta llegaban a ocasionarle cosquillas. Sintió como momo empezaba a llegar a su vientre y únicamente se echó un poco atrás, dejando el camino libre a su amante.

Momoshiro notó a aceptación de Ryoma y llegó a la entrepierna, allí yacía el centro de la excitación de su amante. Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa y unos minutos después estaba ingiriendo el miembro en su boca…

- ¡Ha!... mo-momo- mientras intentaba ahogar sus gemidos. Esa húmeda cavidad lo sacaba de razón. Todo su cuerpo recibía esas ondas de placer y temblaba junto a ellas. Poco caso hizo momo y prosiguió su labor de excitar a su pequeño novio. Unos minutos y se separó de él, llegando hasta su boca y ahogando todos los gemidos allí.

- Ryoma… eres delicioso – susurró con lujuria. Pero verdaderamente era delicioso y ciertamente sus gemidos también lo eran… todo en él era exquisito.

- Momo… hazlo- como cínica ordenanza.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa… Ryoma? – después de todo, estaban en medio del bosque y dudaba que alguien los viese allí y todo aquel ambiente despertaba además gran adrenalina en el. ¡Lo estaban haciendo en las aguas termales en medio de un bosque!

- Que tú sabes lo que puede pasar si no te apuras - pero fue silenciado una vez mas por momo que lo había empezado a besar de manera profunda, silenciado cualquier reclamo que quisiera hacer.

**- P4-**

- Syu-Syusuke… e- escuchaste ¡eso! – dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente del brazo del castaño.

- ¿oíste algo, neko-chan? –

- Fujiko, ¡me da miedo este bosque! –

- Pero estas conmigo, vamos Eiji no te va a pasar nada malo.

- ¿Estas seguro? Porque hay muchos sonidos feos y además todo es del mismo color, ¡y hay cosas feas también!

- Bien, entonces imagina que esos "sonidos feos" son de animales pequeños que están regresando a casa. Las "cosas feas" que veas, imagina que son de algún programa de televisión. Así no te va a dar tanto miedo.

- ¡Pero Syusuke! ¡Sabes que no es así! Qu-que es eso… - volvió a decir temeroso en cuanto un sonido extraño los envolvió.

- shhh… vamos a revisar, bien. No te asustes- y lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo un poco y para que estuviera cerca de él después de todo se había quedado en su lugar. – No te va a pasar nada, sabes que no te voy a dejar aquí - para tranquilizar un poco al pelirrojo que después de todo tenía un poco de miedo. Eiji lo miró y al ver que no había más alternativa, ya que era o verde o Syusuke, decidió definitivamente optar por Syusuke, empezando a caminar en el bosque y adentrándose por unos arbustos.

**-5- **

- 875 metros desde el río. 500 desde el punto dos, 1200 desde el acumulado de rocas. Hay un árbol de aproximadamente veinte metros – y marcaba el lugar con una pequeña navaja- y además una pequeña cascada – después tomaba nota exacta de la ubicación. – Bien sólo un escondite más – susurró antes de proseguir su camino. En definitiva el día siguiente se divertirían.

**-+-+-+- campamento - +-+-+- **

**+-+- 6:01 PM -+-+**

**- P1- **

- ¡lo encontré! – dijo un contento Kawamura. ¡Al fin había encontrado aquel condimento que tanto había estado buscando! Sin ese condimento, ciertamente, no podría de preparar la cena y era inconcebible el cambiarlo.

- Fshh… - ¡tanta búsqueda para un estúpido condimento que no pesaba ni diez gramos! Sí, su senpai le había pedido el buscarlo ya que no recordaba donde lo había puesto la última vez y lo habían estado buscando casi veinte minutos en varías mochilas para qué, ¡para que lo encontrara en su mochila! ¡Y en el bolsillo de adelante!– Fshh… - debía de agradecer que era su senpai. Definitivamente lo debía.

- Gracias Kaoru, por ayudarme – se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de salir de la carpa en la que se encontraban.

- Fshhh… - e hizo la misma acción para salir de la carpa. Ya era momento de que la condenada fogata se convirtiera en una Gran fogata.

Caminó algunos pasos hasta llegar a la hoguera para ver nada más y nada menos que: nada. Es decir, no había la chispa, ¡no había la maldita chispa! La vio con molestia, con frustración y sintió además como le empezaba un tic en el ojo. ¡Más de una hora peleando por esa chispa para que se apague en, ¿cuánto?, tres minutos!

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse un poco. Ciertamente ¡aún no era el fin! Definitivamente no perdería de nuevo, por lo que se inclinó dispuesto, una vez más, a prender la endemoniada cosa o mejor dicho ¡la estúpida-inservible-problemática cosa!

**-P2-**

- ¡Ahora Oishi! – dijo cuando logró atrapar al animal, este se movía ferozmente pero no había que menospreciar su fuerza, podía sostenerlo. Vio como Oishi se acercaba rápidamente al tronco y entonces lo levantaba con cierta dificultad. El cachorro no se movió y Oishi al ver como Tezuka aún batallaba con esa hembra, intentó apartar el tronco, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo. Después de todo ese pequeño animal estaba herido y al parecer dos de sus patas estaban lastimas, las suficientes para evitar que caminara.

Alzó al cachorro, y pese a que éste lo intentó morder, no lo logró. Inmediatamente oyó.

- Oishi, busca un lugar seguro y ponlo allí – con cierta dificultad, después de todo aquella zorra no dejaba de moverse e intentaba morderlo, por suerte su playera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus colmillos no traspasaran.

Syuichiroh hizo caso y observó el lugar, encontrando rápidamente un buen lugar para dejar al cachorro. Una vez lo hizo volvió donde Tezuka.

- Está allá – y le señaló el lugar. Tezuka se acercó, se inclinó y con lentitud dejó a la madre del cachorro muy cerca de él, para que lo viese y no los atacara. Después la soltó.

Oishi en ese momento vio como ese animal gruñía pero al ver a su cachorro fue detrás de el olvidando a ambos.

- Bien Tezuka, lo logramos. – y se acercó a Tezuka para ayudarlo a levantarse ya que seguía en el piso. Le tendió su mano y empezó a hacer fuerza para levantarlo, sin embargo, al hacerlo, su zapatillas resbalaron y al Tezuka hacer mas fuerza, se fue en contra de él, intentando poner sus manos para no caer completamente en él pero – y al ser casi de la misma estatura- habían caído rozando sus rostros. Oishi estaba sobre Tezuka y Tezuka también había intentado poner sus manos para aminorar la caída. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran reaccionar oyeron.

- Syu-syu ¡Syuichiroh! – un pelirrojo gritó con algunas finas lágrimas en los ojos señalando el 'delito'. Si, Tezuka sin su playera y tirada por ahí y sobre él Su Syuichiroh, en una posición "comprometedora" y no delataba amistad ¡inexplicable!

- O no, Eiji ven aquí - y en un impulso, Fuji atrajo al pelirrojo hacia si mismo y lo besó. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente ¡bien hecho! Se halagó a si mismo el castaño.

- Syu-Syusuke… – dijo un incrédulo Tezuka.

- ¡Eiji! – dijo un horrorizado Syuichiroh. Se, ¡se estaban besando delante de ellos! Pero no pudo reaccionar ante la siguiente acción que sintió. Tezuka había juntado sus labios con los de él. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo! ¡Lo había besado! ¡Delante de ellos! ¡En esa posición! Oh no, ¡¿Dónde habían secuestrado a Tezuka? Porque no era él que conocía.

Bien, si Syusuke quería jugar así, así jugarían. Definitivamente ese NO era su campamento, pero ya no dejaría que el castaño hiciera lo que quisiera.

El ambiente se tornó pesado. Eiji estaba completamente desconcertado; Oishi estaba en el mismo estado y quizá horrorizado también; Tezuka estaba molesto, y el castaño incrédulo y molesto, planeando un nuevo plan para su 'querido' capitán. ¡La cosa viscosa no bastaría!

Syusuke se separó de Eiji y lo primero que oyó fue: - ¡Syuchiroh! – en un grito desconsolado e infantil y salió corriendo hacía algún lado del bosque. Syusuke lo vio y murmuró – Esta me la pagarás Tezuka – Antes de salir corriendo detrás del pelirrojo que de seguro ya estaba perdido. Syuichiroh reaccionó dijo - ¡Eiji! – antes de salir corriendo también detrás de los otros dos intentado alcanzar al pelirrojo para aclarar las cosas y entonces Tezuka se vio aún en el piso. Tomó su playera y también corrió en esa dirección. De acuerdo, el campamento era un asco.

**-P3- **

- Abre un poco más – dijo delicadamente Momoshiro mientras se posicionaba de mejor manera entre las piernas de Ryoma.

Ryoma hizo caso y las abrió un poco más. Ahora venía lo que estaba esperando desde el principio. Sintió como los dedos de Momoshiro salían de el y un tímido nerviosismo apareció. Ciertamente, dolería un poco.

Momoshiro lo besó, intentando tranquilizarlo un poco, ya que de repente de había tensado y sabía bien por qué. Lo distrajo con algunos besos mientras se posicionaba en su entrada. Lo sostuvo fuertemente de sus caderas y empujo con delicadeza y firmeza.

- ¡ha!... – oyó el gemido y sin que se pudiera controlar terminó de entrar en Ryoma. Éste se arqueó y se aferró a Momoshiro cerrando los ojos. Ahora ya estaba en él. Takeshi no se movió durante unos segundos esperando que Ryoma se acostumbrara a esa intromisión, una vez su cuerpo se había relajado un poco empezó moverse con lentitud, aferrándose cada vez más a ese delgado cuerpo y sintiendo como este también hacía lo mismo.

- ¡mn! ¡momo!.. ¡Takeshi! – ante cada embestida que su amante le daba. Aquel miembro entraba y salía de él. Simplemente estaba completamente excitado y el placer recorría sus venas. Y pese a ello momo lo seguía haciendo de una manera delicada y tierna. Y él no podía parar de gemir.

**-+-+- 6: 15 PM +-+- **

**- P4/2- **

- Eiji ¡Espera! – decía el castaño muy cerca del pelirrojo pero sin poder alcanzarlo.

- ¡Eiji detente de una vez! ¡Es un malentendido!- decía desde un poco más atrás Oishi.

- ¡no me hables Oishi! – respondió el pequeño gato. Por otro lado, Tezuka estaba detrás de todos ellos pero no intentaba detenerlos y parecía que esa corrida duraría un buen rato por lo que por primera vez maldijo las vueltas a la cancha de entrenamiento. Desgraciadamente los mantenía en forma. ¡Diablos!.

**-5-**

- Mil metros desde el campamento, sur. Pequeña planicie de diez por diez. Bien ya está todo- dijo terminando de apuntar en su libreta. Le había demorado mucho menos tiempo del que imaginó, pero eran lugares que estaban cercanos el uno del otro. Observó con detenimiento el lugar y antes de proseguir dejó una marca – Es hora de regresar – dijo, ya que en algunos minutos más todo oscurecería y no contaba con una linterna. Tendría que ser rápido.

**-P1- **

- ¡Al fin! – dijo un contento Kaoru, e incluso había batido su propio record. ¡15 minutos y tenía la chispa! Esta vez, ni aunque su senpai estuviera debajo de un montón de rocas lo socorrería. Tenía que volver esa chispa una gran fogata y estaba aun paso de hacerlo.

Kawamura lo vio y se veía contento, no había perdido contra la fogata como había pensado minutos atrás. Volvió a echar un vistazo y una vez más se dedicó a preparar la cena. De seguro ya todos llegarían porque pronto anochecería.

**- p3- **

- ¡momo!... me voy – dijo intentado controlar sus gemidos - ¡me voy a correr! – y volvía a ser silenciado por Momoshiro. Ya estaba llegando a su punto máximo de placer por lo que pronto derramaría su esencia.

- Ryoma… - dijo entre besos antes de hundirse en el cuello de Ryoma y dar una fuerte embestida. Ahora se estaba derramando dentro del pequeño cuerpo. Ryoma volvió a arquearse quedando tendido por completo en las rocas y sobre él, Momoshiro que aún se seguía moviendo.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y entonces el llegó a su propio orgasmo, un magnifico orgasmo que terminó en medio de ambos.

- Ryoma…- volvió a susurrar momo cuando ya se había recuperado un poco de todo ese frenesí.

- Takeshi…- susurró de igual forma sintiendo como salía y se apoyaba sobre él para descasar un poco, acariciado sus hombros.

- Te amo Ryoma – dijo de improviso y le depositaba un dulce beso en sus finos labios, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

- momo… - susurró deslizándose para entrar en esa cálida agua. De inmediato fue rodeado por el mayor y el no dudo en refugiarse en él. – Tenemos que regresar - recordó Ryoma.

- lo sé… sólo un poco más…

**+-+- 6:30 PM +-+-**

**- P1- **

Después de mucho sacrificio al fin era una Gran fogata. Lo sabía, ¡no podía perder ante una insignificante cosa! Y al fin en todo el día estaba satisfecho y muy contento.

- Bien hecho Kaoru - dijo Kawamura desde su espalda.

- Fshhh…

- Ahora sólo debemos cocer y calentar toda la comida – mientras le mostraba todos los recipientes que estaban listos para ponerse al fuego.

- Claro- fue su respuesta… al parecer Kawamura había estado esperando eso para terminar de hacer la comida. ¡Con razón lo veía descansando! De inmediato vio como Kawamura tomaba algo del alimento que había preparado y entonces lo ponía al fuego y sin perder su calma. Es que ¿acaso había esperado mucho? Sin embargo no quiso preguntar ello.

**- P2/4 - **

- Bien Eiji tranquilo- dijo un agotado Syusuke al alcanzarlo y deteniéndose ambos. Unos segundos después fueron alcanzados por Oishi.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado. Eiji lo miró y de inmediato apartó su mirada molesto. No le respondería si eso esperaba.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó un poco después Tezuka, cuando los alcanzó. Al ver que no habría respuesta alguna prosiguió – debemos volver al campamento. Esta oscureciendo y podemos perdernos si nos quedamos más tiempo. – y pensándolo bien ¿Dónde estaban?

- Pe-perdernos – dijo un asustado Eiji. ¡No de nuevo! No le gustaba estar en medio de tantos árboles, sonidos extraños y ahora "personas indeseadas" allí.

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? – preguntó Oishi.

- Pace que estamos cerca del río, debemos hallarlo para regresar al campamento. – mientras observaba su entorno intentado escuchar la corriente del río y preocupándose un poco más la notar que la luz empezaba a desaparecer.

- Entonces Capitán, llévanos de regreso – dijo Fuji en un tono mordaz.

- Vamos… - fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar. La situación estaba demasiado tensa como para decir algo más.

- ¿estamos perdidos? – Preguntó Eiji.

- Pare…

- ¡no te hablo a ti!...- interrumpió a Oishi molesto- ¿Estamos perdidos Fujiko? – aclaró el pelirrojo.

- Sólo un poco neko-chan – ¡Genial! Ni él mismo sabía dónde estaban.

- ¿sólo un poco? – preguntó confundido el pelirrojo… ¿podían perderse un poco? Pero pensándolo bien era Syusuke.

- Sí neko-chan un poco. – Volvió a responder con su eterna sonrisa, que si en ese momento Tezuka u Oishi decían algo desaparecería de inmediato para dar paso a una mirada asesina.

**-P3-**

- Momo apresúrate –Decía el menor mientas se arreglaba la playera que acababa de ponerse y viendo a su pareja con reconvención, después de todo aún no había salido de esas termas.

- ¿cuál es la prisa? – volvió a decir.

- Que, si no te diste cuenta, ya está oscureciendo – y vio el cielo, definitivamente ya estaba casi oscuro y lo único que en ese momento temía era el no llegar al campamento a tiempo y extraviarse en ese bosque que definitivamente era 'horrendo'. ¡Ni pensar pasar una noche a la intemperie!... habían cosas extrañas.

- Mnn- emitió perezoso – bien, tenemos que apresurarnos - y tenía razón, ya estaba casi oscuro y verdaderamente – y pese a saber el camino de ida- no estaba muy seguro de poder reconocer el camino con todo oscuro y sin una condenada linterna. Salió del agua y prosiguió a tomar su ropa para empezar a vestirse, después de todo había terminado de espectar el espectáculo que Ryoma le había dado minutos atrás.

Se puso su short y sin pudor alguno terminó de ponerse la playera.

- Bien Ryoma es hora de regresar – Y lo tomaba de su mano para empezar a caminar. – Pero fue divertido – murmuró y siguió caminando con una gran sonrisa.

-Jm ¿divertido? - dijo con una voz casi inexistente… ciertamente, sí había sido divertido.

**- 5 - **

- diez metros norte y… - dijo mientras observaba a través de unos arbustos – sí, los datos no pueden fallar – mientras caminaba un poco más y se adentraba en el campamento. Había llegado más rápido de lo que había calculado, quizá su fuerza física había sido bien aprovechada.

Observó el campamento y estaba misteriosamente en silencio. Prestó con un poco más de atención y vio a Kaoru delante de una fogata ayudando a Kawamura a, probablemente, cocer su cena. Y entonces descubrió el motivo de tal silencio, y ese era que no había nadie más que ellos.

**+-+-+ Algún lugar del bosque +-+-+ **

**+-+-+ 7:00 PM +-+-+**

**- P2/4- **

- Qu- qué fue eso – dijo Eiji mientras apretaba el brazo de Syusuke. Todo estaba muy oscuro y ahora oía más cosas extrañas y veía aún muchas más.

- No fue nada, sólo somos nosotros que estamos caminando – intentó tranquilizar al pelirrojo. Empezaba a aburrirse de no saber donde estaba parado y si su capitán no encontraba el camino de regreso pronto pues – y si lograban encontrar el río- lo tiraría allí, pese a que era de noche. Sí, magnifico castigo. Pensándolo bien, estaba mejor repetir el castigo impuesto a Sadaharu: amarrarlo a un árbol y darle un poco de "ese" veneno, ni su capitán sobreviviría a eso, pero lo del río no le dejaba de desagradar.

- Syu ¡Syusuke! – volvió a escuchar de parte del pelirrojo, la diferencia era que ésta vez lo había gritado estruendosamente. Rápidamente todos se giraron para ver que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿qué pasa ésta vez Eiji? – y lo único que vio era como señalaba un punto incierto entre los árboles. Intentó fijar su mirada allí y se topó con algo que estiraba sus alas, algo oscuro que estiraba sus alas.

- ¡UN MURCIÉLAGO! – gritó tan fuerte que ahuyentó a tal animal, sin embargo aquel 'horrendo murciélago' había venido hacía ellos por lo que únicamente volvió a gritar - ¡Nos va a chupar la sangre! ¡Y convertirnos en vampiros!– horrorizado. ¡Se los quería comer o los convertiría en vampiros! No, él aún quería salir de día, comer cosas dulces, jugar tenis. ¡Definitivamente no quería ser un vampiro!

Aquel animal pasó rozando la cabeza del pelirrojo que se movía de mil maneras para que no se le acercase. Unos segundos después ese murciélago su fue volando por la altura, alejándose lentamente.

- ¡Nos quiere chupar la sangre! – volvió a decir Eiji sin saber que esa cosa ya se había ido. Tezuka lo miró, ¿de dónde sacaba tales ocurrencias el pelirrojo? Un murciélago, evidentemente, chupaba la sangre a animales de menor tamaño que éste y era IMPOSIBLE que los volviera en "vampiros". ¡No existían!

- Tranquilo Eiji… ya se fue- dijo Oishi.

- ¿Eh?- Viendo a su alrededor- ¡Syusuke, yo no quería ser un vampiro! – dijo mientras se abrazaba a su amigo.

- Pero ya se fue… y mira, no eres un vampiro – y le otorgó una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo.

- Vamos – "interrumpió" Tezuka. Ciertamente lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar al campamento, nada más.

Por otro lado Oishi los vio pero no quiso decir nada, su neko en ese momento no le quería dirigir palabra alguna pese a los intentos que había hecho por que le hablase. Con resignación fue tras Tezuka que ahora era el que conocía, no "ese" que había sustituido su puesto por unos minutos y quizá sólo algunos segundos.

Eiji y Syusuke fueron tras su capitán y vice-capitán, 'misteriosamente' muy unidos.

**-P3 - **

- Momo…- dijo secamente Ryoma.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿estás seguro que sabes el camino de regreso? – esta vez desconfiando enteramente del mayor.

- Claro que sí, te llevé allí ¿no es así Ryoma?... confía en mí, ya estamos cerca – rogando porque así fuese, después de todo algunos minutos atrás había empezado a desconocer el camino que ahora no se le hacía nada familiar y la oscuridad de la noche tampoco ayudaba mucho. Entonces sólo quedaba el confiar en su "buen" sentido de la orientación.

Ryoma observó a Momoshiro y no lo negaba, estuviera donde estuviera todo le parecía igual: árboles aquí, árboles allá; verde aquí, verde allá; así que no tenía idea de donde estaba parado. Se resignó y se dejó llevar por Takeshi, si éste no encontraba el camino pues ¡ni imaginar que él lo haría!

**- 5- **

- Fshh… Kawamura-senpai ¿dónde dejo esto?- Levantando los recipientes con sus respectivas cenas. Al parecer los demás se había retrasado ya que no había rastro de ellos.

- Déjalos en la carpa donde está lo demás… Por cierto, ¿viste a Sadaharu? – después de todo había desaparecido después de haberles ayudado a terminar de preparar la comida, es decir, cinco minutos atrás. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Kaoru tomó todos los recipientes y se dirigió a esa carpa. Entró en ella y después de acomodarlos en un lugar visible se dispuso a salir de allí, sin embargo, y antes de lograrlo, sintió un jalón y oyó:

- Bien… kao-chan, vamos a divertirnos un poco antes de que todos lleguen – y fue silenciado por los labios de Inui. ¡Con que allí estaba!

- fshhh… todos ya están por llegar…- dijo con cierta dificultad y un leve sonrojo.

- Hay un setenta y cinco por-ciento de probabilidad de que estén perdidos y que recién lleguen en la próxima hora – explicó, y eso era muy cierto, de otro modo ya estarían allí, o al menos Syusuke y Tezuka.

- Kawamura-senpai puede entrar… - volvió a decir mientras intentaba zafarse de Inui.

- No te preocupes… él entenderá – y lo besaba fogosamente. No, Kaoru no se le escaparía esta vez.

**+-+-+ Algún lugar del bosque +-+-+ **

**+-+-+ 7:33 PM +-+-+**

**- P2/4- **

- Está muy oscuro – dijo Oishi ya que apenas y podía diferenciar a Tezuka que estaba delante de él.

- Ya no falta mucho… - respondió volviendo a prestar atención a su entorno, ya estaba relativamente ubicado ya que por suerte, Eiji no había sido lo suficientemente audaz para correr el línea recta y más bien había hecho una curva.

- Tezuka… - volvió a llamar Oishi - ¿oíste eso? – ya que habían algunos sonidos muy peculiares.

- Sí…

- ¿Qu-qué escucharon? – de parte del temeroso Eiji.

- No estoy seguro – respondió Tezuka intentando hallar el lugar de donde provenían tales sonidos. Logrando identificar algunas voces muy leves.

- ¡FANTASMAS! – gritó Eiji en cuanto las escuchó.

- No, neko-chan, no son fantasmas – respondió ensanchando su sonrisa e intentando ubicar la procedencia de tales sonidos.

- ¿Entonces? – y antes de que pudiera decir algo más las voces de detuvieron – ya no hay nada- dijo aún más asustado. Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que se quedaron en silencio y de repente Eiji sintió en su espalda "algo".

- ¡Eiji senpai, lo encontramos! – oyó también desde su espalda ocasionado un gran escalofrío en esta. Su cerebro no funciono muy bien por el gran susto y lo único que dijo fue - ¡el fantasma de momo me tiene!

- ¿Fantasma? – se oyó desde un poco mas atrás. Hasta donde sabía momo seguía vivo.

- Echizen, Momoshiro… - dijo un contento Oishi, entonces debían estar cerca del campamento.

- Senpais, los encontramos – volvió a decir momo un poco más tranquilo. Ya había creído que pasarían la noche en medio de la nada porque, en definitiva, había perdido el camino.

- ¡Momo!... ¿estas vivo? – de parte de Kikumaru.

- ¿he?... ¿yo? Sí, ¿no tendría que estarlo? – pregunto confundido.

- ¡me asustarse, BAKA! - ¡Dios! que le había dado un gran, gran susto. Pensaba que un fantasma lo había atrapado y pensaba llevárselo.

- Tranquilo Eiji – habló Fuji. - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Jeje… no estamos seguros de donde está el campamento – confesó el más alto y recibiendo una mirada desagradable de parte del menor. ¡Sí, se lo había advertido!

- ¿Están bien? – Pregunto Oishi. Quizá habían tenido algún accidente.

- Sí, por supuesto – respondió momo, ¿Cómo no iba a esta bien después de esa tarde?

- vamos - volvió a decir Tezuka. Ahora estaba convencido que el campamento no estaba tan lejos y en lo único que podía pensar era en como llegar allí pronto, lo más pronto posible…

**Continuará…. **

1 –Sí, soy mala *risa maléfica* imagino que voló la imaginación en esa escena.


	15. celos, celos y ¿más celos?

**XV.**

**Celos, celos y ¿celos?**

**+-+-+ Campamento +-+-+ **

**+-+-+ 8:00 PM +-+-+**

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Sadaharu! – llamó Kawamura. No entendía como habían podido desaparecer así y menos en el campamento.

-Empezó a inspeccionar algunas carpas hasta que algunos sonidos se pasaron por sus oídos. Con lentitud se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían esos "sonidos" reconociendo de inmediato el siseo tan particular de Kaidoh. Se dirigió a la entrada y se dispuso a entrar en la carpa.

- Kaoru con que a…quí… - y ante la escena que vio volvió a cerrar la carpa de inmediato. Bien, sabía que algo se traían pero… pero, ¿era posible? ¿De ellos? Repasó un poco las imágenes para intentar convencerse un poco más, estas eran: Kaoru e Inui; Inui sobre Kaoru –resaltemos "sobre"-; Kaoru con la ropa en total desarreglada y con la playera a medias, Inui sobre Kaoru; Kaoru e Inui besándose – resaltemos "besándose"- Inui sobre Kaoru; Kaoru sumiso e Inui besándolo – resaltemos "sumiso"-. Esa era al primera impresión, o quizá pudo haber sido un: Inui sobre Kaoru; Kaoru sumiso y confundido e Inui sobre Kaoru – resaltemos "sumiso y confundido" -; Inui aprovechando la confusión – resaltemos "aprovechando" – Kaoru sin poder hacer nada, igual a sumisión… entonces ¡Inui se aprovechaba de Kaoru! – I… imposible – se dijo volviendo a repasar una vez más las imágenes. Todo tenía que tener una explicación ¿cierto?

**+-+- Algún lugar del bosque-+-+ **

**+-+- P: 2-3-4- (los demás)+-+- **

- Tezuka buchou… ¿está seguro que es el camino correcto?

- Sí, debemos estar a unos cinco a diez minutos de camino. – Respondió mientras se cercioraba que estuvieran todos, es decir los seis.

- Ne Ryo-chan… ¿hoy te divertiste? – pregunto "inocentemente" Fuji.

- ¿divertirme? – y sintió colapsar en su cabeza una serie de imágenes, ¿A que se refería?

- ¿No hiciste algo interesante? – volvió a decir. Ciertamente Ryoma se veía muy fresco y 'renovado', eso tenía que tener un motivo, un buen motivo.

- ¿Te divertiste con momo o'chibi? – pregunto con curiosidad e inocencia. Ryoma simplemente lo miro… ¡¿A qué se referían con eso?!

- Claro que nos divertimos- respondió momo. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Ryoma en ese momento?

- Al menos ustedes SÍ se divirtieron – resaltó Eiji casi en el oído de Oishi – y parece que no fueron los únicos.

Vamos, él no tenía la culpa de haber caído y que en ese momento la razón haya abandonado a Tezuka como para besarlo en 'ese' preciso momento. ¡Y menos que ellos hayan aparecido de la nada!

- ¿A que te refieres Kikumaru-senpai?- esta vez preguntó momo.

- Nada momo…

- Llegamos… - volvió a oír de Tezuka antes de poder proseguir y algo incomodo por la conversación.

- ¿he? - de parte de Oishi.

- Que llegamos al campamento – mientras se escurría por unos arbustos y como lo pensaba, visualizaba el buscado campamento.

- ¡Sí, al fín! – dijo Eiji mientras corría detrás de Tezuka y como había dicho, allí estaba el campamento. En pocos segundos todos estaban dentro.

- Kawamura- llamó Tezuka al verlo parado delante de una carpa y algo nervioso y hasta asustado.

- ¿he?- salió de sus pensamientos - ¡Chicos! Llegaron, ¿están bien? – preguntó un poco mas tranquilo.

- Si, estamos todos bien- respondió Syuichiroh.

- ¡Kawamura-senpai, muero de hambre!, si está lista la cena ¿verdad?- dijo momo acercándose a Kawamura velozmente.

- Si, estábamos esperándolos para comer – con una sonrisa.

- ¿y dónde están Kaoru e Inui? – preguntó Fuji con su sonrisa.

- E-Ellos… jeje – ¡Diablos! ¿Qué debía decir? – Etto…

- Estamos aquí- interrumpió Inui – se demoraron demasiado, ¿les paso algo? – saliendo de la carpa con algunos recipientes.

- ¡Nos atacó un vampiro! – de parte de Eiji. – Y me ataco el fantasma de momo, también nos perdimos – empezó a decir velozmente Eiji.

- Vaya, parece que estuvieron ocupados – y terminó de dirigirse hasta el centro del campamento. Unos segundos después apareció Kaoru con los recipientes restantes y con la ropa "bien"puesta desde el punto de vista de taka-san.

- ¡A comer!- Dijo un entusiasta momo. Ciertamente moría de hambre, todo lo que había hecho le había abierto el apetito y lo que cocinaba su senpai simplemente era delicioso.

Unos minutos después todos estaban alrededor de la "grandiosa fogata" -según Kaoru- comiendo la, como siempre, deliciosa cena preparada por taka-san.

- Ne, neko-chan. Di Ah – de parte de Fuji que intentaba dar de comer a Eiji muy melosamente, según Tezuka.

- ¡Taka-san como siempre delicioso!- dijo Eiji al saborear ese trozo de carne que le había dado Fujiko.

- Fshhh…- seseó Kaoru, misteriosamente la cena estaba demasiado tranquila, aunque veía a Oishi-senpai algo deprimido, a Tezuka-buchou un poco enfadado, a Ryoma bastante cansado, a momo comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en todo lo que el campamento duró, a Kawamura-senpai algo nervioso ¿nervioso?, si nervioso; a Fuji senpai… él, él estaba normal, Eiji-senpai siendo ¿mimado? Bien, recibía más de la atención normal de parte de Fuji-senpai y por último Inui, él estaba, desgraciadamente, inquieto.

- Quiero más, senpai – pidió momo que había devorado la comida. Taka-san volvió a llenar el plato de momo, una vez todos terminaron y antes de que se dispersaran Inui habló.

- y bien, ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy en la noche? – aún era temprano y no tenía para nada sueño.

- Dormir - respondió Ryoma.

- Dormir – apoyó momo.

- Jugar un rato en la tienda, ¿verdad Eiji?

- hoi, hoi, syu-chan.

- descansar – dijo Tezuka. ¿Y ahora que se traía el castaño?

- Dormir - volvió a decir Oishi.

- Nada en especial – de parte de Kawamura.

- Fshh… nada.

- entonces juguemos algo – y Tezuka no dudo un segundo en maldecir a Inui, siempre que eso pasaba el quedaba como el malo de la historia, si ¡ellos y sus condenados juegos!

- ¿Que juego?- dijo un interesado Eiji.

- ¿les parece verdad o reto? – lo dijo Fuji, ho sí… sería muy divertido.

En ese momento todos se tensaron… era una broma, ¿cierto? O al menos eso pensaron: Momo, Tezuka, Kaoru y Oishi.

- la verdad no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Oishi.

- Nya! ¡Yo si quiero jugar!

- Por mi esta bien- de parte de Inui, ese era su juego favorito.

- ¿en serio? Jejeje, no podemos jugar otra cosa – de parte de momo.

- A mi me da igual – dijo Ryoma y daba un bostezo.

- Me parece divertido- de parte de Taka-san

- Creo de deberíamos ir a descansar- de parte de Tezuka.

- Y yo creo que deberíamos jugar – de parte de Fuji. – estamos empate, ¿Qué decides Kaoru?

- Fshhh- ¿tenía que elegir?- No creo que… - y antes de decir algo más Inui se acercó hasta él para susurrarle algunas palabras a lo que respondió – Fshhh, esta bien. – "Maldito Sadaharu" pensó.

- Entonces está decidido, jugaremos - con una gran sonrisa de parte de Syusuke. – creo que todos sabemos las reglas. Así que, ¿Quién empieza?

- ¿Quiénes quieren empezar? – dijo Inui, viendo como las manos de Syusuke y Eiji se levantaban, contando la suya, eran tres. – Bien, sedo empezar, decidan entre ustedes dos. – y al final ganó Syusuke en piedra, papel y tijeras.

- Entonces empecemos… Mi víctima: Tezuka. ¿Verdad o reto? – sabiendo muy bien que era lo que iba a elegir.

- Reto – con Syusuke definitivamente lo último que elegiría era verdad. Pensándolo bien, la consecuencia seria una muerte de seguro. Pero, verdaderamente, él no tenía nada que ocultar. Y se reprochó a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota en ese momento.

- Bien… – y entonces ¿cómo se divertiría con él? – di una broma – y ¡genial! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso antes?

- ¿qué?- De acuerdo, admitía que eso estaba difícil.

- Que digas una broma, debes saber al menos una – de forma desafiante. Todos lo vieron, Tezuka diciendo una broma, eso no se veía todos los días, de hecho eso ¡no se veía nunca!

Una broma era considerada toda aquella que causaba gracia por lo irreal o estúpido que fuese, ¿qué podría decir? Su abuelo siempre le hacía bromas, tenía que recordar una y ya.

- Por cierto… - dijo Tezuka en un tono serio y por demás creíble – olvide decir algo… - y todos lo vieron entre confundidos y ansiosos ¿un anuncio en medio del juego? Dejó escapar un suspiró y en un tono tranquilo y pesado prosiguió – Hace una semana… me detectaron una enfermedad, así que en cuanto me gradué dejaré de practicar tenis. – Todos lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Una enfermedad?- dijo un incrédulo Oishi y además muy preocupado.

- Así es.

- ¿Qué enfermedad? – volvió a decir.

- Es… - ¿cuál sería? – Síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida*

- Q-¡QUE! – gritaron Oishi y Fuji al mismo tiempo. ¡Que Tezuka tenía SIDA! No ¡Tezuka no podía tener SIDA!, y menos morir y tan joven, y ¿¡Cómo demonios la tenía!?

- ¿Es una broma? – de parte Ryoma que después de todo había despertado por el anunciado. Para empezar, ¿Cómo había podido adquirir esa enfermedad? ¿Y cuán avanzada estaría?

- Así es.- dijo sin más, he allí la broma que tanto querían.

- Es… una broma… -dijo Fuji y sintió como le empezaba a dar un ataque de ira. ¡Casi muere por la estúpida broma! O mejor dicho ¡Casi le da un ataque de pánico!

- ¿Es una broma? – Dijo Eiji un poco mas relajado – Buchou, ¡que buena broma! – y empezó a reír al recordar las caras de sus compañeros, seguido de momo y taka-san. Inui lo miró sorprendido, hasta Tezuka podía bromear. **Nota:** Tezuka **sí** puede bromear. Y ciertamente hasta él había caído en aquella "broma", pero es que Tezuka siempre era tan serio y no se imaginó que bromearía con algo así.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que todo volviese a su relativa tranquilidad. Para que Oishi volviera a hablar:

- Bien chicos… hay que seguir el juego. ¿Quién es el siguiente? – al observar las dos personas que estaban a un lado del tensai. Estos eran Eiji y Kaoru.

- ¡Nya! ¡yo! – dijo de inmediato el pelirrojo.

- Bien, neko-chan elige a alguien.

- Sadaharu- eligió y lo miraron con algo de intriga, ¿Por qué elegiría a Inui? - ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad - por supuesto.

- ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes de tus jugos? – si lo sabría y algún día podría hacerlos para vengarse o bromear a alguien.

- De pende del jugo que sea – respondió de inmediato.

- Del que te hicimos tomar el otro día – e inmediatamente oyó los ingredientes de tal veneno y con razón era fatal. Tenía un montón de asquerosidades juntas, lo único que rogaba era poder recordar toda esa lista, pero de seguro si recordaría que tenía ajo y pimienta juntos.

El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco las preguntas iban saliendo con mas fluidez y los retos, ningún imposible… hasta que todo iba volviéndose un poco mas incómodo, o al menos para algunas personas.

- Ne kao-chan ¿a quién diste tu primer beso?

- ¿he? – y esa pregunta lo había sorprendido. ¡Si estaban preguntando tonterías!

- Que a quién diste tu primer beso.

- He, yo… elijo reto - dijo al fin, ¡nadie nunca sabría que había sido Sadaharu!

- Bien, etto ¿Qué puede ser? - dijo un inocente pelirrojo. - ¡ya sé! Dale un beso a o'chibi.

- ¡Qué! – guitaron de inmediato Kaoru, Ryoma y Momo. ¡Mamushi NUNCA besaría a su Ryoma! ¡Sobre su cadáver!

- Es sólo un juego. – Animó Fuji – vamos, no significa nada…

- Pero… yo, fshhh - ¿cómo demonios había terminado así?- ¿puedo elegir otro reto?- preguntó esperanzado de que pudiera llegar una afirmación.

- O esto o algo peor… - respondió de inmediato Fuji. Kaoru vio a su senpai y viendo que era el mentor de Kikumaru-senpai, terminó accediendo- fshhh… e-esta bien – ocultando su mirada. Mientras la tortura terminara pronto, lo que sea… siempre y cuando no tenga recriminaciones.

Inui lo observó, no se esperaba que accediera tan rápido, ¡ni siquiera se esperaba que accediera! Pero allí estaba su koibito apunto de besar a otra persona. "Es sólo un juego" se dijo para si. Eso no podía ponerlo celoso ¿o sí?

Momo vio a Ryoma, ¡él no podía aceptar ser la víctima del reto! Pero razonando un poco, era Ryoma, ¡el no hacía eso con cualquiera! Si incluso él rogaba por probar sus labios durante días y rara vez salía complacido.

Ryoma observó a todos los allí presentes y no evitó pensar en que se encontraba en medio de personas sumamente extrañas. Para empezar, ¿dónde estaba el Tabu de la sociedad que decía: dos hombres no pueden estar juntos?, segundo, ¿de dónde se sacaban tales penitencias? Y tercero ¿por qué demonios les interesaban esas cosas? Se resignó un poco y mientras ese juego terminara pronto él sería feliz, además su senpai también lo había dicho: "no significa nada", y era muy cierto.

- Ochibi tienes que cumplir ya que estás en el juego – se oyó de Eiji.

- Lo sé… - no dijo nada algunos segundos – esta bien – concluyó. Momo lo vio impresionado. ¿Había aceptado?, ¡¿Cómo diablos había aceptado?!

- Entonces estamos esperando – de parte de Fuji.

- Fshhh…- siseó y empezó a moverse en dirección de Ryoma, sólo en era un beso, nada más. Llegó en frente del menor y lo miró como si fuese algún fenómeno, y las miradas que estaban clavadas en ellos tampoco ayudaban a tranquilizarlo. ¡Era un estúpido reto, nada más! – Fshh – y antes de lo previsto por los espectadores, Kaoru lo había besado. Había sido fugaz, pero si había sido un beso, después de todo no habían especificado el 'estilo' de beso, el simple roce valía.

- Ne, ¡bien hecho kao-chan! – después del tal roce. Por otro lado momo vio como si ese beso fuese en cámara lenta, muy lenta. Después de todo quizá si estaba muerto porque para que eso ocurriese tuvo que haber pasado sobre su cadáver.

- ¿a quién le toca preguntar? – de parte de Oishi.

- A mi…- respondió Inui de inmediato – Esta es para ti Fuji. ¿Verdad o reto?

- No tengo nada que ocultar, así que verdad. – con su eterna sonrisa. Inui lo vio, habían tantas cosas que preguntarle y más después de pasar algunos días con él en ese campamento. Meditó un poco y llegó a la conclusión que debería ser referente a la relación con Tezuka o Kikumaru. Después de todo se comportaba de manera extraña con ambos. Intentó buscar una buena pregunta y entonces recordó que el había sido el ocasionante de que su Kaoru se haya besado con otra persona delante de él.

- Bien, Fuji. Espero que no te moleste la pregunta pero, ¿sientes algo por Tezuka o Kikumaru?- Los dos nombrados lo vieron de inmediato. Por parte de Tezuka maldiciendo a Inui muy en su interior y deseando tener una jarra de esos venenos mejor conocidos como bebidas energéticas para dárselo en ese lugar y silenciarlo todo lo que era la noche. Kikumaru lo vio con una gran sonrisa, ¿Fujiko sentía algo por él? ¡Claro que sí!, era su mejor amigo, y él lo amaba, no lo negaría.

- Que difícil pregunta Inui. –Respondió tranquilamente – Quizá – concluyó segundos después. Realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta, se esperaba algo como: "¿a quién diste tu primer beso?" O "¿eres virgen?"… o alguna estupidez del momento.

- ¿Quizá? – de parte de Inui, ¡tenía que ser una respuesta concreta! – Explícate.

- Quizá siento algo por alguno de ellos.

- El "quizá" no es una respuesta válida. Un 'si' o un 'no' valen.

- Bien, en ese caso está más difícil aún… - e hizo una pequeña pausa- Sí, siento algo por Eiji – respondió con una sonrisa confiada. Oishi lo miró, era su imaginación o ¿¡se le había declarado a Eiji!? ¿Cómo era posible?, sin nerviosismo, pudor, timidez, ¡Nada!, sí ¡se le había declarado en medio de todos! – Ya di una respuesta y es válida, no puedes pedir detalles – concluyó Syusuke asegurándose que quedase también en cuestionante.

Tezuka lo miró con una mezcla de enfado y frustración, pero, un momento, ¡se estaba sintiendo enfadado y frustrado! ¡No! Eso no era posible y más por alguien como el castaño. Pero, después de todo, Syusuke era Syusuke y su respuesta tenía que ser algo similar a eso, y a demás estaba enfadado con él. Se tranquilizó un poco y dijo:

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir, todos deben estar cansados y Echizen esta por quedarse dormido – mirando al menor – Ya casi es media noche y muchos tuvieron un día pesado – Concluyó mientras se levantaba, no dando chance a algún reclamo y dando a entender que era una orden el irse a dormir.

Uno a uno se fueron levantando con pereza y notando también un ambiente extraño entre ellos, particularmente: Inui, momo, Oishi, él mismo… entre casi todos.

Se masajeó la sien y fue cuando Oishi habló:

- ¿te sientes bien Tezuka?

- Sólo estoy un poco cansado – y dio vuelta para ir en dirección a su tienda, siendo seguido por su vice – capitán.

Unos minutos más y todos habían desaparecido adentrándose en lo que eran sus tiendas.

**+-+-+-Campamento-+-+-+**

**-+-+-12:12+-+-+-**

**- T1- **

- Fshhh – siseó al terminar de ponerse un conjunto de dormir, después de todo, su ropa estaba llena de cenizas y de un olor fatal.

- Bien hecho Kaoru, la fogata – felicitó Taka-san, había sido un logro para el menor, y se notaba.

Kaoru lo vio y simplemente se recostó sobre lo que era su colchoneta* y le dio la espalda. Taka-san hizo lo mismo y unos minutos después de experimentaba un gran silencio allí.

- G-gracias - dijo algo tímido Kaoru- Buenas noches senpai.

- Buenas noches – e intentó conciliar el sueño, y cuando estaba apunto de lograrlo fue cuando "esas" escenas cruzaron su mente. Kaoru siendo acosado-abusado por Inui, y durante un buen rato intentó convencerse que todo era un malentendido, sin embargo ¡no podía! No podía desechar esas imágenes de su cabeza, ¡no podía! Y más aún cuando Kaoru estaba a su lado.

**- T2- **

- Buenas noches Tezuka… - de parte de Oishi que se adentraba en sus mantas.

- Oishi… - llamó antes de que le diera por completo su espalda.

- ¿hem?

- No te preocupes – después de todo Oishi se mostraba demasiado preocupado y nervioso a la vez.

- je je je… ¿De qué? - De acuerdo, Tezuka si era muy observador, pero ¿Cómo podía relajarse después de ese día? – Hoy fue un día loco - fue su respuesta.

- Mañana habla con él, no creo que este enfadado. – Después de todo era Kikumaru, simplemente nunca en su vida lo había visto enfadado mas de un día y exagerando dos y con todos sus caprichos juntos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo un tímido Oishi.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste? – ya que en ese momento era lo único que le intrigaba, ¿dónde había quedado la razón de Tezuka en ese momento? ¡dónde! Pero más que todo ¿por qué?

- Ya no tiene importancia, disculpa si te molesto, buenas noches – y fue él quien se recostó dando la espalda a Oishi. Bien eso sólo significaba 'no preguntes' y así lo haría.

**-T3-**

-¿he?... momo duerme tengo sueño- mientras lo empujaba un poco, ¿qué era lo que hacía que tanto se movía?

- ¿Estas despierto? – creía que lo había traído en condición de bulto, porque en la fogata estaba más dormido que despierto y ni bien había entrado, pues creía que había caído inconsciente.

- Momo, duerme, no puedo dormir si te mueves tanto. – Y volvió a taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Pocos segundos después sintió como momo se recostaba y se acomodaba a su lado. ¡Al fin podría dormir!, volvió a cerrar los ojos y antes de que el sueño se lo llevase fue cuando sintió que algo no iba bien. Estaban en la carpa, los dos, solos, y momo no lo estaba molestando, de hecho apenas y respiraba. De acuerdo era muy extraño, ¡ni siquiera planeaba algo para molestar a los demás!

Se destapó y se volteó para ver a Momo, este estaba aún despierto mirando el techo de la carpa, que ciertamente no tenía nada llamativo, ya que ni siquiera se podían ver las estrellas por allí.

En otra circunstancia, no habría hecho nada, lo habría dejado allí pensando en quien sabe qué, sabiendo que en pocos minutos se dormiría, pero algo le decía que él era el problema por lo que estaba así. Dejó un poco de lado el orgullo y volvió a decir:

- Momo… - alarmando un poco al mayor. Ryoma seguía despierto y lo había asustado.

- ¿Ryoma? ¿Sigues despierto? – para asegurarse que el ojidorado no estaba hablando dormido, pero al ver esos felinos ojos dejó de lado esa posibilidad.

- Momo, me molesta que estés así, ¿por qué no duermes?

-¿Estar cómo?

-Estas pensativo, tú no eres así. – ¿Y cómo estaba para que Ryoma se diera cuenta de que estaba pensativo? - ¿estas celoso? – dijo Ryoma intentado comprobar si era eso lo que no dejaba dormir a su pareja… celos, que gran palabra.

- Celoso ¿yo?... já, de esa víbora - ¡cómo había dado en el clavo!

- Estás celoso… momo fue un estúpido juego, yo sólo tenía sueño y quería ya irme a dormir… mejor duerme que no te queda el estar pensativo en cosas como esa.

- ¿Te molesta que este despierto?

- Me molesta que te comportes extraño.

- ¿en serio?... ¿te molesta eso?

-…

- Si te molesta eso es que… estas preocupado por mi. Ryoma estas preocupado porque estoy pensativo – y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Ryoma se sonrojó un poco y agradeció a que todo estaba envuelto de oscuridad. Volteó y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas.

- No. Me molesta que no seas tú. – dijo después de algunos segundos, y una vez más volvió al plan de dormir porque definitivamente quería dormir.

Momo vio como se hacía un bulto y se acercó a Ryoma por completo para rodearlo con sus brazos. Después de todo, había sido un estúpido juego y Ryoma si se preocupaba por él.

**-T4-**

- Neko-chan ¿qué haces?

- Busco algo.

- ¿y qué es lo que buscas?

- Un atrapa sueños…

- ¿he?

- Es que puede venir algún fantasma y entonces me daría miedo porque talvez quieran secuestrarnos y yo no quiero, y tampoco quiero ver uno de esos. – dijo con cierto temor.

- Pero Eiji, estas conmigo, no te puede pasar nada si estamos juntos. Ven, si quieres compartimos las mantas y dormimos juntos.

- ¡claro!- y de inmediato sintió como el pelirrojo dejaba de lado la búsqueda y se recostaba a uno de sus lados. Se acomodaron un poco y después Eiji volvió a hablar- Buenas noche Fujiko – y lo abrazaba como si fuese su peluche. Syusuke correspondió el abrazo e intentó conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno.

¿Cómo había sido posible? ¡¿Por qué Tezuka estaba así con Oishi y después lo había besado?! No lo negaría, ese momento había sentido su sangre hervir, había sentido que quería golpear a Oishi pero más que todo, de lanzar por un risco a Tezuka. ¿Por que no lo había hecho? Por que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Sintió unos movimientos y poco después unas suaves palabras.

- Syu-chan…

- Dime.

- Syuichiroh… ¿Tu crees?... etto, él… no, nada ya no importa.

- ¿Te preocupa Oishi?

- Quiero seguir jugando dobles con él, pero…

- Mejor duerme neko-chan, mañana verás que todo estará mejor. Talvez y podamos hablar con él. ¿Te parece? – dijo tranquilizando un poco al pelirrojo. Vaya no era el único que pensaba que la situación era extraña.

- Bien Fujiko, buenas noches.

**-T5-**

-¿Dónde dejé eso? – se dijo para si. Revolvió un poco su mochila y después de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba. – Bien ya esta todo listo para mas tarde- Esbozó una sonrisa. Y después se metió entre sus mantas. Si que se divertiría ese día y el juego sería muy divertido.

**-+-+-+ Campamento +-+-+-+ **

**-+-+-+-+- 6:30 AM. -+-+-+-+- **

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, no sé por qué tardo en actualizarlo XD, pero bueno. Prometo subir más rápido los capítulos [total falta de tiempo] Gracias por leer nwn **


	16. Juegos, enfados y búsquedas

**XVI. **

**Juegos, enfados y búsquedas.**

**-+-+-+ Campamento +-+-+-+ **

**-+-+-+-+- 6:30 AM. -+-+-+-+- **

Con lentitud abrió los ojos. Admitía que había dormido muy bien y sin ninguna interrupción y el campamento a esas horas parecía muy tranquilo pero no le sorprendía, era aún temprano y dudaba que cualquier otro miembro estuviera despierto.

Buscó sus lentes y una vez ubicados se los puso rápidamente. Dio un rápido vistazo y después de encontrar la ropa que se pondría ese día, se cambió sin pudor alguno. Unos minutos después ya estaba listo para salir a despertar a todo el - hasta entonces- pacífico campamento.

Salió y calculó que eran alrededor de las seis treinta de la mañana. Un día caluroso se aventuraba y una humedad relativa. Pensó unos segundos en que tienda estaba cada quien y entonces decidió invadir primero la de Tezuka.

Se acercó con cautela y entonces bajó ese cierre. Como se lo esperaba Oishi estaba aún dormido pero Tezuka intentaba terminar de alistarse con todo el sigilo que le fuese posible.

Buenos días Tezuka – Saludó el pelinegro.

Inui, buen día. ¿Por qué tan temprano? – cuestionó al verlo listo tan temprano.

Es que los necesito a ambos para la actividad de hoy. Y necesito que estén en silencio también.- intentó explicar un poco, de todos modos no valía si el juego lo sabían todos.

¿Tienes qué…?

Sólo te necesito afuera. Te prometo que será una actividad entretenida, y Tezuka – enfatizó- te aseguro que si participas tendrás al menos dos horas de tu preciada y tranquila soledad en medio del bosque. ¿No se que apetece? – y es que había visto a su capitán tan estresado esos días que se imaginaba que en ese momento lo único que quería era descansar un poco de su equipo y del mundo entero.

Explícate.

Claro, para la siguiente actividad necesito que encuentres un lugar y esperes allí un rato. Creo que todo ese tiempo lo puedes aprovechar para ti. – y entonces se acercó a Oishi para zarandearlo un poco ocasionando que empezase a despertar.

-¿Eh…? ¿Inui?

Necesito que te alistes en silencio – y salió de la tienda para ver a Tezuka que lo miraba insistentemente.

Se dirigió a la tienda de Taka-san y Kaoru e hizo la misma acción para despertarlos y advertirles que los estaría esperando en escasos minutos afuera. Una vez tuvo a sus cuatro víctimas listas les entregó un papel y le les dio unas pequeñas instrucciones, las suficientes hasta ese momento.

- Bien, les deseo suerte.- Dijo Inui.

- Fshhh… ¿Y los demás?

- Ellos tienen otra misión. Después se darán cuenta de cual es. Sugiero que empiecen porque el tiempo corre y debemos hacer muchas cosas hoy. – y poco a poco empezó a despachar a cada una de sus víctimas. Unos minutos más y el campamento se había vuelto a envolver de esa misteriosa tranquilidad.

**-[Campamento- 7:30 AM.] **

Con lentitud empezó a abrir sus ojos. Admitía que había dormido increíblemente bien y ya no estaba agotado. Sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y no pudo dejar de pensar que quizá ese era el motivo por el cual había dormido tan bien. Ah, ¡los brazos de Fujiko sí que eran cómodos!

Se movió un poco y se frotó los ojos. ¿Qué hora sería? Después de todo ya había luz y no había sonido alguno en el campamento, o no como los otros días. ¿Talvez había sido el primero en despertar? En ese caso, quizá… podía divertirse un poco aprovechando el cansancio de sus compañeros. Ilusionado con ello salió rápidamente de la tienda, con un poco de sigilo se dirigió a la que creía era de Kaidoh y taka-san y la abrió para poder molestarlos un poco, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie allí dentro, sin embargo antes de salir de la tienda sintió como algo le jalaba hacia fuera. ¡Un horrendo fantasma! Fue lo que pensó antes de soltar un fuerte alarido.

-¡Un fantasma me tiene! – gritó haciendo que esas manos se alejasen de él rápidamente, sin embargo estás volvieron a "atacarlo" logrando al fin sacarlo fuera de esa tienda.

- ¡No, soy muy joven para morir en manos de un Fantasma! – gritaba aún con los ojos cerrados y pocos segundos después oyó: Eiji, te informo que no soy un fantasma. Mira soy de carne y hueso. – entonces el pelirrojo abrió sus grandes orbes azules identificando a "esa cosa" que había intentado llevárselo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- oyeron una voz amable antes de que dijeran algo más.

- Fuji…- fue lo único que dijo Inui al verlo parado detrás suyo.

-¡Nya! ¡Fujiko creí que un fantasma me había atrapado! – y se levantó rápidamente del piso para abrazarlo efusivamente, a lo que Syusuke correspondió de inmediato.

- Pero Neko-chan los fantasmas no salen de día.- y le sonrió a ese pequeño pelirrojo.

- ¿A no?, ¿son como lo vampiros? – y un pequeño estremecimiento apareció en su espina dorsal.

- Sí, algo así - dijo mientras veía a Inui. – Dime Sadaharu, ¿dónde están los demás? – después de todo había visto vacía aquella tienda que pertenecía a Taka-san y a Kaidoh.

- Están en una misión y necesitaba que ustedes despertaran para continuar el juego.

-¿Juego?, ¿Qué juego? – preguntó el pelirrojo interesado.

- Para explicarles necesito que Echizen y Momo despierten. – y vio como Eiji corría a esa tienda y empezaba a gritar: ¡O'chibi y Momo, despierten!... ne Sadaharu tiene un juego.- entonces la abría y no había logrado diferencia que era lo que su compañero había hecho allí dentro pero vio como este salía arrastrando al menor del equipo.

-Eiji-senpai, déjeme dormir aún es temprano- balbuceaba aun dormido.

- Es que Sadaharu dice que tiene un juego pero tienes que estar despierto. – y veía bostezar a su menor. – Ne O'chibi, ¡te ves demasiado bien cuando despiertas!- Y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Ryoma no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué su senpai lo abrazaba así? ¿Cómo había sido arrastrado fuera de su tienda sin darse cuenta? ¿Dónde estaba momo? ¡¿Por qué él si podía dormir más?!

- Neko-chan, Ryo-chan no puede respirar, mira está aturdido- dijo Fuji y entonces iba a esa pareja para separarlos. – Pero es cierto, Ryoma te ves demasiado bien cuando despiertas- después de todo esa cara adormilada y confundida despertaba cierto sentimiento de devoción a esa expresión.

-¿Eh? ¿Fuji-senpai?

-Syusuke, es Syusuke, o Syu-chan – corrigió el nombre antes de ver salir a Momo de esa tienda. Momo se quedó parado allí viendo la escena donde SU Ryoma estaba con sus DOS senpais haciendo quién sabe qué, pero ambos lo agarraban por algún extraño motivo y eso si le molestaba.

Eiji vio al pelinegro salir y bostezar y sólo dijo: Sadaharu ya están despiertos, ¡dinos el juego! – de manera entusiasta.

Por otro lado Sadaharu se había quedando observando cada segundo de esa escena, desde que Ryoma había despertado hasta que había salido momo y su rostro se había distorsionado por extrañas razones. Podría jurar que esas tres personas que ahora posaban su vista en Echizen sentían algo por él. Nota: Averiguar más del asunto.

- Bien chicos, como ya te diste cuenta Syusuke, somos los únicos en el campamento por ahora.

-¿Eh? – emitió Momo, ¿dónde estaban los demás?

- Como este es nuestro penúltimo día aquí tengo una actividad especial- y les tendió unos bolitos de papel.- Elijan uno- y vio como cada uno tomaba uno de esos papeles y después lo abrían.

- ¿Para qué es esto Sadaharu? – pregunto Fuji al ver que había un número allí.

- Bien, ¿qué número les tocó?

- Dos – respondió Syusuke.

- Tres- Dijo Ryoma.

- El uno – dijo Eiji y por último Momo que dijo: me tocó el cuatro.

- En realidad es sólo para ver en que tienda dormirán esta noche, ahora tomen esto- y a cada uno les dio un papel que al parecer contenía un mapa. – Quiero que lleguen allí, uno de los miembros del equipo les estará esperando allí, actualmente no sé con quien les tocará pero en cuanto se encuentren con su compañero quiero que abran esto JUNTOS – enfatizó muy bien lo último - repito juntos y no pueden abrir este sobre sin el otro. – y a parte de ese papel les dio un sobre cerrado.

-¡Nya! Sadaharu, ¿por qué no podemos abrirlo? – después de todo la curiosidad lo había invadido ni bien tomo ese sobre.

- Por que es parte de las reglas. Cuando se encuentren con su objetivo quiero que sigan las instrucciones paso por paso. Ahora prepárense para ir en busca de sus compañeros.

Syusuke sonrió, esa actividad si le estaba resultando divertida, quizá al encontrase con su "pareja" tendrían que cumplir otra misión, después de todo eso era lo que Inui daba a entender. – ¿y tu que harás? – por fin dijo Fuji.

- Yo me quedaré aquí, estoy seguro que cuando regresen tendrán mucha hambre- Sí, Syusuke siempre era así.

- Ah, ya veo. – sarcásticamente y tomó a Eiji de su muñeca para decir- Vamos Neko-chan, a cambiarnos.- Mientras el pelirrojo intentaba descifrar como se leía ese garabato.

- Inui-senpai… ¿es necesario participar?

-Así es Echizen.

- Pero no tengo motivos para ir por mi compañero – volvió a decir.

-¿estás seguro Echizen? – y empezó a caminar en dirección a dónde debería estar toda la comida, al menos fingiría preparar algo hasta que los chicos se fueran, después de todo le había pedido el día anterior a Taka-san preparar el almuerzo de ese día alegando que no tendrían tiempo de cocinar por todo lo que harían, así que todo ya estaba casi listo para ingerirse.

**-[T4] **

-Ne Fujiko, ¿cómo se lee esto? - y le daba vueltas a ese papel.

- Bien Eiji, esta será una misión difícil así que quiero que me escuches con atención. Primero, no podremos ir juntos porque tenemos objetivos diferentes así que no tengas miedo a los sonidos raros, mira, es de mañana y todos los animales pequeños van en busca de comida, así que lo que oigas es sólo eso. ¿Entendido?

-Sí Syu-chan, además los fantasmas tampoco salen de día, ¿no es así?

- Correcto. Ahora con respecto al mapa… son lugares cercanos así que es difícil que te pierdas. Te tocó un mapa muy fácil, cuando entres al bosque por el lugar que yo te dejaré, camina directo, no te desvíes para nada. Cuando llegues a unas rocas, te subes allí y verás un gran árbol, vas a ir hacia el, de seguro allí estará tu compañero. ¿Esta claro Neko-chan?

-Hai Syu-chan. – y veía como terminaba de arreglarse.

- Entonces andando Eiji.

**-[T3.] **

- ¿Podrás hacerlo Ryoma? – dijo un poco preocupado Momo, después de todo ese pequeño podía perderse en cualquier lado.

- Mejor preocúpate por ti Momo, estaré bien, esta cosa no parece tan difícil de descifrar.

- Por eso me preocupo Ryoma, ¿qué pasaría si te pierdes?

-Pues momo-senpai me iría a buscar ¿no es así? – y salió de su tienda, ya estaba listo y mientras más rápido terminara todo sería mejor. Admitía que esperaba no perderse en ese laberinto verde.

**[Campamento-8:15 AM]**

- Inui- Llamó Fuji, a lo que el aludido hizo caso y se giró para ver al castaño.

- ¿Dime Fuji?

- Eiji y yo nos vamos.- Avisó y empezó a caminar al lugar dónde Eiji debería partir. – Neko-chan, ahora tienes que ir directo y no desviarte para nada. Recuerda bien lo que te dije. – Y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Suerte.

- Nya! ¡Fujiko parece como si te despidieras de mí para siempre!

- Pero sabes que no es así, es una adiós hasta más tarde. Ve Eiji. – y lo despachó para empezar él también su camino, por algún motivo presentía que sería un día largo.

-Inui…- llamó una última vez. – Cuida de Neko-chan y de Ryo-chan, tienen un pésimo sentido de la orientación – y esbozó una divertida sonrisa, quizá sería divertido verlos en esa situación, pero lastimosamente no se podría y él estaba más que entusiasmado por saber quien sería su pareja ese día, casi como una cita a ciegas. Empezó su camino.

Por otro lado Inui lo vio marcharse, debió suponer que Fuji sabía que no tenía que cocinar.

Pocos segundos después vio a Ryoma salir y después a momo.

- Inui-senpai, nosotros también nos vamos – Dijo momo antes de empezar a preguntarse como se leía esa cosa y si de verdad tendría las habilidades para llegar allí. Al parecer no era un lugar muy alejado, pero aún así sería difícil. Se dirigió a Ryoma, se inclinó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso. – Nos vemos después Ryoma. – y empezó a caminar despistadamente intentando ver ese extraño papel.

Ryoma se sonrojó un poco y se bajó la gorra que llevaba, vio a Inui que lo veía algo impresionado, quizá por la anterior muestra de afecto, y sin decir algo empezó a caminar lejos del perímetro del campamento. Eso había sido sumamente vergonzoso.

**[Algún lugar del bosque]**

**-[Oishi]**

-Ah, pero que extraño juego – se dijo para sí Syuichiroh. Hacía ya un rato que había llegado al lugar asignado y ahora sentía la tranquilidad que traía el estar sólo. Había llegado allí sólo con las instrucciones de esperar un poco, si después de dos horas y media de haber llegado no aparecía alguien, entonces retornar al campamento. Realmente hasta ahora no había hallado algo coherente en el juego.

**-[Tezuka]**

Bajó por esas rocas y sin más encontró un hermoso jardín natural. Era increíble que Inui hubiera podido darle las instrucciones de cómo llegar allí, sin embargo lo único que quería era un momento de soledad y tranquilidad en medio de ese hermoso lugar. Caminó un poco más hasta la sombra de un árbol y allí se sentó. Tendría que esperar por un rato hasta que oyese a alguien o lo viera… después de todo le empezaba a agradar todo eso.

**- [Kaidoh]**

-Fshhh….- emitió. Era increíble, había llegado de algún modo, había logrado descifrar ese odioso bosque, lo había logrado y ahora ya no se sentía como en una gran trampa verde o en un laberinto letal. Encontró unas rocas que eran suficientes para hacer de asiento, y allí reposó su cuerpo. Ahora le quedaba esperar a que apareciera algo o alguien.

**- [Taka-san]**

Se asomó al lugar y entonces encontró una hermosa cascada. Verificó que alli fuese el lugar que Inui le había dicho que llegara, y satisfecho con que así era se acercó a la caída de ésta y pensó que allí debería quedarse a esperar a su compañero. De cualquier modo el lugar era maravilloso. Pero más que todo se quedó entretenido con los pequeños peces que nadaban en el agua.

**[Algún lugar del bosque -** 8:45 AM]

**- [Eiji]**

-Nya… Fujiko dijo que los fantasmas no salen de día y que los ruidos extraños sólo son pequeños animales que buscan comida. – se dijo así mientras caminaba. - ¡Nya! Dijo que tenía que encontrar unas rocas, pero no veo nada.- volvió a decirse a sí el pelirrojo mientras observaba todo su perímetro. Caminó un poco más, y entonces con su aguda vista localizó un montón de enormes rocas a unos metros de él. Empezó a correr en esa dirección y en cuanto llegó, hizo lo que le había dicho, se trepó en ellas y buscó un gran árbol. Y lo encontró, a su izquierda y no muy lejos.

Contento con que había logrado dar con esa montaña de rocas, bajo de ellas y se puso en marcha hacía el gran árbol.

**- [Fuji]**

-Esta vez la hiciste, Sadaharu- dijo, después de todo ya llevaba media hora caminando por las direcciones indicadas y no estaba ni siquiera cerca del lugar. Y según el "maravilloso" mapa, estaba a penas en la mitad del camino. Y eso definitivamente le gustaba, primero la ansiedad de saber con quién se encontraría allí, exactamente como una cita a ciegas. Dejó una marca en una roca y siguió su camino.

-"¿Quién será mi cita a ciegas?"- pensaba con entusiasmo.

**- [Echizen]**

- Y esto se supone que es… ¿qué se supone que es?- mientras veía el extraño garabato e intentaba comparar ese dibujo con algo que se asemejase a la realidad. Definitivamente tenía que enseñar a dibujar a Inui-senpai, dado que no le estaban agradando para nada sus garabatos. Esto quizá era un óvalo, o un conjunto de ellos… ¿un oso?, quizá era un risco…. ¿era un óvalo?

**- [Momo]**

-Y ahora se supone que deberían haber unas rocas- mientras se rascaba la cabeza en busca de esas rocas. Y a uno de sus costados las encontró. Se asomó por esas rocas, después de todo ese supuesto mapa terminaba allí, y se encontró con taka-san.

-¡Taka-san!-gritó llamando la atención del nombrado, que en cuanto lo vio respondió el saludo. Y dijo: Hola momo… por cierto ¿cómo bajarás?

Y fue cuando Takeshi maldijo a Sadaharu. Se encontraba sobre la cascada a al menos quince metros de su senpai. Lo que definitivamente descartaba la idea de deslizarse por la cascada. – Ahh… Taka-san ¿cómo llegaste allí?- preguntó para saber si él también había tenido que bajar por allí.

- Yo llegué por abajo momo- y le señaló la dirección.

**[Campamento]**

-Bien, creo que ye es la hora- dijo Sadaharu al ver su reloj. Después de todo Fuji tenía razón, él no se quedaría allí, y todos los preparativos de la comida se los había encargado a Taka-san el día anterior. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a dónde Echizen había empezado su camino y sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo al bosque.

**[Algún lugar del bosque - 9:15 AM]**

**- [Eiji]**

Caminaba y caminaba y el ese gran árbol no aparecía. Mágicamente había desaparecido… Se tomó del estómago al sentirlo crujir por el hambre y entonces se sentó al pie de un árbol. Había llegado la hora de la merienda. Tomó su mochila y empezó a buscar algo comestible, por suerte aún tenía algunas golosinas que había traído al campamento. Tomó un delicioso chocolate y empezó a comerlo saboreando cada mordisco. Después de todo ese pasaje por el cual se encontraba caminando era bastante bonito, el sol chocaba con fuerza a las hojas de los árboles, pero estas eran lo suficientemente espesas para dejar pasar un poco de luz, pero sólo lo suficiente.

Se quedó contemplando ese panorama, pensando en que sería maravilloso estar con aquella persona que era especial para él. Y mientras divagaba en ello, empezó a sentir algunas cosquillas en la mano que estaba apoyada en el piso.

-No, no hagas eso.- dijo conteniendo una pequeña carcajada, pero después cayó en cuenta que estaba solo, no tenía compañía que pudiera estar haciendo eso. Con terror giró su vista hasta su mano y notó que sobre esta había una horrenda cosa viscosa, verde y que aún se desplazaba sobre su mano. Rápidamente se levanto y empezó a correr gritando- ¡Me tiene! ¡Nya! ¡Un alien me tiene! ¡Me va a comer! – mientras agitaba su mano para que esa cosa se desprendiera de él.

-¡Un alien me va a comer!- volvió a gritar antes de chocar con algo que no era lo suficientemente duro como para ser un árbol. Abrió sus ojos al sentir como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y entonces abrió los ojos. – ¡Nya Syui-chan un alien me tiene y quiere experimentar conmigo! - volvió a decir agitando aún su mano.

-¿Un alien?- cuestionó confundido.

-Sí, mira.- y le extendió su mano para que viese a esa cosa viscosa.

- Eiji, yo no veo nada.

-¿Eh?- y entonces miró su mano. Efectivamente no había nada allí. -¡Me dejo libre!- gritó victorioso y después se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, a lo que dijo: ¡Te encontré!- y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-¿Eh, qué?- y él también se dio cuenta que era así. Pero el pelirrojo recordó que estaba molesto con Syui-chan por las acciones que había tenido con su capitán y rápidamente se alejó de él. -¿llegaste tu solo aquí? – preguntó Oishi.

- Etto, Fujiko me explicó como llegar aquí y seguí sus instrucciones.

- Sadaharu me dijo que esperara más allá, pero cuando escuché los gritos no pude evitar venir… no me arrepiento.

-Entonces somos compañeros. – y empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. – Sadaharu dijo: "cuanto se encuentren con su compañero quiero que abran esto JUNTOS" – y le tendió el sobre. Syuichiroh lo abrió encontrándose con dos papeles. Uno contenía lagunas palabras y el otro era un garabato. Tomó el escrito y empezó a leerlo: "_Junto con este papel hay otro mapa de un pequeño tesoro que deben encontrar. Sigan las instrucciones del mapa y una vez encuentren lo que buscan vuelvan al campamento. Realmente les conviene encontrar el tesoro. _

_PD: La pareja que llegue primero se liberará de los quehaceres de mañana_." – terminó de leer Syuichiroh.

-¡Nya! Sadaharu me engañó-reclamó Eiji.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que yo pensé que después de que nos encontráramos debíamos ir de nuevo al campamento, no seguir buscando más cosas juntos. –Syuichiroh lo vio y con tristeza y dijo: ¿te molesta que sea tu pareja?

-¿Eh? – y realmente no sabía que decir. Por un lado estaba enfadado con él, pero era Syuichiroh y por algo tenían lo que tenían, realmente dudaba si podía estar molesto con él más de dos días. – Etto, no me molesta. Está bien. – y empezó a caminar por dónde creía haber visto a ese "mapa" empezar.

**- [Fuji]**

Vio por última vez ese mapa e inspeccionó su alrededor. Tal como decía allí, a unos metros de él había un deslizamiento. Imaginó que allí debía ir, después de todo no había nada más en ese lugar. Se asomó por ese lugar y debajo encontró un maravilloso jardín. Su cita a ciegas debía de estar allí abajo. Sin mucho esfuerzo se deslizó por las rocas y contemplo toda esa gran superficie. Su compañero no debería estar lejos. Giró un poco hacía los árboles y logró divisar una silueta sentada debajo de uno, pero de espaldas a él.

Con cautela se acercó pero en cuanto logró divisar de quién se trataba no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se esfumara.

El rubio simplemente se giró al sentir como es que algunos pasos se habían acercado hasta posicionarse detrás de él, pero ante la falta de algunas palabras, se extrañó y ahora contemplaba esos profundos orbes azules que lo miraban de una manera que no le gustaba en absoluto. Y mientras se levantaba sólo oyó.

-Eres tú… - en un tono frustrado. Él era su cita a ciegas y ahora había perdido todo el encanto, hasta ya se había olvidado que estaba enfadado con él, haciendo planes de cómo podía torturar a cualquiera que fuese su compañero, misteriosamente se había olvidado planear algo para su buchou.

-¿Ahora que debemos hacer?- cuestionó el más alto. Fuji simplemente extrajo la famosa carta y le dio una rápida leída para después quedarse a examinar ese otro mapa mientras Tezuka leía la carta. Eso no le gustaba. Se acarició la sien y dijo: Déjame ver eso- refiriéndose al maldito mapa. Lo examinó y sólo dijo: Es por allá- mirando el lugar por donde debían ir. Esto era extraño, cuando estaban juntos, Fuji era el que hablaba no él, pero en ese momento temía por algo más, y era exactamente su seguridad personal que estaba convencido, estaba en riesgo. Syusuke empezó a caminar sin prestarle demasiada importancia y con su normal sonrisa impregnando su rostro.

-"Bien capitán, ¿Cuánto durarás sin te que hable?"-pensaba maliciosamente.

**- [Echizen]**

Después de todo sí terminaron siendo óvalos que significaban rocas. Con su aguda vista logró ver delante de él algunas rocas que imaginó serían el lugar donde debía ir. Bostezó y se tomó del estómago. Después de todo maldecía a Inui-senpai por ni siquiera dejarlo desayunar e inventar juegos así; maldecía a momo por no dormir cuando una persona debía hacerlo y maldecía a Kikumaru-senpai y Syusuke por obligarlo a hacer semejantes cosas y despertarlo tan, pero tan temprano. Pero no importaba, después de todo, había superado el reto de encontrar el lugar y eso sólo significaba que había ganado a las supersticiones de todos y a su mal sentido de orientación, já, después de todo nada podía ganarle.

Llegó a las rocas y se encontró con una escena que definitivamente le causo un tanto de gracia. Era Kaoru que estaba sentado en una de éstas con algunos pequeños pajaritos a su alrededor, y Kaoru les daba algunas galletas trituradas. Le resto importancia y se acercó para reposar su cuerpo sobre una de esas rocas. Moría de hambre. Tomó la carta y sólo dijo: Inui-senpai me dijo que te la diera.- Y bostezó para después ver a Kaoru con algo cercano a una sonrisa. Después de todo, ¿¡cómo no se daría cuenta de lo que había entre esos dos, si hacían tanto ruido!?

Kaoru lo vio y se levantó de inmediato para tomar esa carta. ¿Que Inui qué? Y después pensó en si debía abrirla o no. Quizá era una carta que contenía obscenas sugestiones, o talvez esas extrañas que solían llegarle explicando como debía ser una relación de pareja… incluso podía ser una de esas cursis y excesivamente expresivas cartas que alguna vez le habían llegado y que tanto odiaba. Viniendo de él podían ser muchas cosas.

Echizen veía la tan divertida expresión en el rostro de Kaoru y sólo dijo: Es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, no una carta de amor.- mientras daba otro bostezo. ¿Mamushi tendría comida? Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, eso sí había sido vergonzoso. Se apresuró a abrir ese sobre y leer la carta para después maldecir a Sadaharu.

Echizen tomó la carta y no pudo evitar poner una expresión de fastidio interminable. Pero definitivamente no afirmaría lo que todos pensaban, ¡que tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación! Dejó libre un suspiro y se puso caminar, mientras más rápido esté en su tienda, durmiendo o ingiriendo algo comestible, sería feliz.

**- [Momo/Taka-san (P4)]**

-Ahhh… odio a Inui-senpai… ¡TE ODIO Sadaharu!- gritaba con su último aliento. Después de todo había intentado bajar esa cascada que sí era posible descender, pero por desgracia había resbalado y había ido directo a darse un gran, gran chapuzón que por suerte no había tenido mayores, ah, pero que dolor, había caído como un costal de papas. Y ahora yacía tendido en el suelo mientras Taka-san intentaba secar los trozos de papel.

-¿Ya estás mejor Momo?- preguntó el mayor.

-Creo que sobreviviré.- y terminaba de sacarse su playera para tenderla a uno de sus lados y volver a echarse en ese lugar. – ¿Por qué Inui-senpai es tan cruel?, tiene un grave problema de sadismo… ¡aún más que Fuji-senpai! – dijo Momo.

-jejeje… no es para tanto momo. Es sólo que no le divierten las mismas cosas que a nosotros.- y entonces recordó esas indecorosas acciones que Sadaharu había cometido con su kouhai el día anterior. Y no pudo evitar que su rostro palideciera de inmediato. Sadaharu definitivamente tenía un sentido de la diversión completamente DIFERENTE al de ellos. Y no sabía si eso le asustaba o de algún modo le interesaba…no, definitivamente le asustaba.

**- [Inui] **

-Cien metros a la izquierda… y sí, los datos no pueden fallar- antes de divisar el lugar donde deberían de estar aquellas dos personas. Se acercó con cautela, quizá aún seguían allí y no era conveniente que lo vieran. Se asomó por entre los árboles, y sólo logró diferenciar algunos sonidos que venían de unos metros adelante. Eso era bueno, había llegado en el momento preciso. Esos dos recién empezaban el camino y sería muy divertido seguirlos.


End file.
